Gives You Hell
by JuhJurkovick
Summary: Sequel* to "Riot": Julie and Billy are back!They have a hell of a good time together, but can also make each other go through hell.Check out what's in store for them! *You don't need to read "Riot" before this, only if you want to know their background.
1. Blast From The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Death Sentence character. Music used as inspiration will be correctly credited on the chapters.**

**Thanks to:** My sistah Simone (2cents) for kicking my ass into posting this once for all. Kris and Elle also deserve a big hug for all the support with my Billy stories. Thanks guys! And thanks to those idiots out there that make me pissed, you put me in the modd to write Darley.

Also thanks to the amazing actors: Garrett Hedlund and Erica Durance. Your work is the heart of the whole thing.

**-** Will do my best to update every Sunday night, so stay tunned!

Author's Chapter Notes:

So, I'm back with the two of them! Hope you enjoy this as much as you did Riot, which gave lots of happy moments! Can't wait to hear your thoughts!

Each chap will have a sort of soundtrack, meaning that I listened to those songs while writing and they had something special that helped me.

**Chap. 1 Soundtrack:**

The All American Rejects- Gives You Hell

Nickelback- How You Remind Me

Papa Roach- Forever

.

.

.

**1.****Blast from the past**

"What the fuck? Is someone fuckin' moving in or what?" Billy Darley exclaimed as he entered his apartment. He had to kick a box aside to take his first step in. Then he spotted his girlfriend, Julie Lane, while she dropped an oversized backpack on his couch.

Julie turned around to face her man with an annoyed expression.

"What?" Billy smirked at her.

"You're not funny, Darley. Don't try to humor me."

"PMS much?" As far as Billy was concerned, this was getting funnier by the minute.

"PMS your ass, Darley! You haven't been dragging boxes up and down the whole fucking day, so don't get on my nerves or I'll kick you!" Julie stormed at him. "This was your fucking idea. The least you could do was to help. No, I won't even ask that much of you, just don't fucking disturb! Why the hell are you grinning like a crazy bastard, Darley?"

Billy really couldn't contain his laugh any longer and let it slide free through his lips. The sound filled the room and it only pissed Julie further.

"I fucking hate you! God, why did I agree with this? Did you have me drugged? Fuck, Darley! Stop laughing!"

He didn't. Just then Joe appeared carrying the last box. He carefully set it on the floor. He wanted to throw it down, but Julie smacked on his head at his first attempt to not be cautious.

Joe barked a laugh at his older brother and then turned to Julie. "What's he laughing at?"

"Ask him, 'cause I have no clue". Julie answered with a petulant tone. She hated being made fun of. She grabbed the backpack and marched to Billy's bedroom, where she would be spending all of her nights from now on.

"What the fuck, Billy?" Joe asked without being able to control a smile. No doubt his brother was in a very, very good mood. This was a relief for Joe and the crew. You wouldn't guess what Billy put them through during the week he dueled with Julie about the moving.

Billy shook his head as the laugh died. "She's just funny when she's pissed." Of course he only thought that because right now he felt light as a feather. All the gang issues had been killed, Bones was out of the picture and his girl was by his side. What the fuck could he want more, besides a cold beer? Billy went to the fridge while Joe talked.

"Speak for your fucking self. I had to stand her bitchin' the whole fucking day. I almost shoot her in the head." Joe's smirk at his own joke fell down when he saw Billy's glare on him. "Dude, I'm only kidding!"

Billy grabbed the beer bottle with more strength then necessary. The other hand came up in an accusing pointing at Joe's chest. "You better fucking be!"

"What are you two girls arguing about?" Julie asked as she came back to the living room to take a box. Her stress had clearly eased off after the screaming at Billy. Julie laughed to herself at the thought of the switching roles. Billy was always yelling and she was always having a good time at his expense.

"Joe here was tellin' me you were bitchin' the whole day." Billy smirked at the shit Joe was about to face after that statement. Joe also knew that. His big brother could tell for the glare he received.

"Oh yeah, Joe?" Julie crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, Julie. That's not what I meant." Joe tried to excuse himself but was cut off by Billy.

"Are you sayin' I'm a fucking liar, little brother?" Billy completely hid the amusement from his tone.

"Fuck no, Billy!" Joe got a bit panicked at his brother. "Not at all. Julie, I only meant to say the moving got you tired."

"Are _you_ tired?" Julie asked annoyed.

"Well, yeah…" Joe scratched his neck. He was dead.

Julie angrily furrowed. "Get the fuck out of here, you lazy pussy!"

"Julie, what the hell?" Joe raised his hands. This bitch was crazy.

Billy laughed out loud again. "You heard the woman, Joe. Out!"

Joe gave his brother an incredulous look then waved in the air. "Whatever. You two fucking deserve each other!" He stepped hard on the floor on his way out and made sure to slam the door.

Julie and Billy laughed amused at Joe's expense.

"Do you think he'll make it with me living here from now on?" Julie asked while walking towards Billy.

He welcomed her with a tight embrace. "I don't care if he fuckin' snaps." Julie slapped hard on his back, what made him to snort. "He'll be just fine, babe."

"I really like when you call me that." Julie confessed with her head buried on his neck.

"Is that right, Jules?" Julie could hear the smirk on his voice. Great, like he needed an ego burst.

"Yeah, Billy. You heard me just fine." Julie answered annoyed before Billy met her lips for a passionate kiss.

"Well, you are my babe. So get used to it." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that." Julie smiled up at him before kissing him again. She loved these rare moments when Billy acted like an ordinary man. It was easy to forget what he did for a living and who he really was. Julie had made up her mind to stand the mad dog and enjoy her Billy just like she liked him.

Billy's hand slipped down to her butt and she stopped him. "Nuh-hu. I need to get settled down and clean up this mess. Until then, no funny business."

"God, you _are_ a freakin' bitch." Billy complained as he let his arms fall dead on his sides.

Julie was up for some teasing. She licked her lips very slowly and looked up at him with a seductive stare. "Well, I'll be _your_ bitch as soon as I'm done with this."

That was enough to get Billy on motion to help her.

…

Julie woke up with the sun shinning down on her face. They had forgotten to close the window and the curtain again. She felt Billy's heavy arm holding her body against his. His hold on her was strong even in his sleep.

Julie tried to carefully move it so she could get up, but he wouldn't release her. She applied a bit more of strength and gave it another try. The move made Billy to grunt in his sleep.

"Baby, let me go." Julie whispered in his ear.

Billy's eyes shot open and he glared at her. "Why?" He questioned, his tone showing the disapproval of her intentions.

"I have to work." She reasoned with him.

"No, you want to work." Billy corrected after closing his eyes once again.

"Please Billy, let's not go there again." Julie pleaded while trying to free herself again, for his grip on her had only become stronger.

"Fine, Julie. Go do what the fuck you want." Billy rudely replied as he loosed his arm around her and rolled to turn his tattooed back to her.

Julie took a deep breath to hold her tongue. Billy was a timing bomb who could be set up to explode at any minute with no notice. She didn't feel like making amends for a mistake she had not made, so it was better to leave it alone. This argument was his fault anyway, let he be.

While Julie took her shower, she took her time to think about how things could always change, especially with Billy. They went to sleep totally worn out after the heavy sex act they pulled, both satisfied and happy. Now she was annoyed at his control-freak personality and he was pissed at her need to be self-sufficient.

Julie wrapped the dark blue towel around her naked body and tip toed back to the bedroom. Billy was on the same position she left him. That almost had her laughing; he could be such a cry baby. Instead of showing any reaction at his could shoulder move, she ignored him and walked to the dresser to take her favorite body lotion. Julie took the towel off and started spreading the lotion on her skin.

Billy was trying his hardest to give her the cold shoulder, but he couldn't resist that smell. He wouldn't apologize for bringing the subject up. However, he didn't want to let her leave mad at him. Not when she pleased him so damn much last night. Plus his good mood hadn't been worn out, yet.

Julie turned her back to his laid body while rubbing her stomach. She didn't find the tube on the bed spot she had left when she came back for it. She looked up and saw Billy holding it with the tinniest of the smirks playing on his lips. He was kneeled behind her on the bed and only wearing black boxers. Without a word and with a quick move, he had her laid on her stomach on the bed. Julie only had time to squeal. Billy squeezed the tube on her back and started rubbing the slightly purple substance on her with his two strong hands.

His woman couldn't help but let out a few quiet moans of pleasure and he couldn't help but smirk in return. He knew how to work with the hands and how to do it good. Her back and arms were already dry when he stopped. Billy, who was sitting on her butt, let his body fall sideways and supported his upper weight on his right elbow. Julie got on the same position to face him. He smiled at her naked body facing him. As if he had never seen it.

"This is way too good to be for free. You should charge." Julie broke the silence, but their eyes still held each other.

Billy gave her a naughty smile. "Oh, I will." Those simple words sent a row of cold shivers down on Julie's spine. She glanced around the room, trying to recompose herself. Her eyes then fixed on the green numbers of the digital clock that screamed she was half an hour late.

"God, Darley! You're gonna get me fired!" She accused while looking for the clothes she would wear for the day.

"Now Julie, that's what I call a great a fucking idea!"

"And you're a great fucking jerk. Fix yourself something to eat!" She half yelled while almost running out of his room. She had intended to cook them some breakfast, but now there wasn't either time or will. Julie grabbed her car keys on the kitchen table, her purse on the chair and hurried down the stairs. Of course she made sure to slam the door on her way out. She wasn't backing off on this.

…

"I think he's way too handsome to be his son." Kristi said while shaking her head to Ally.

"I see your point. The old man is way too scary." Ally glanced at the booth where the subjects of this conversation were sat.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Julie asked almost breathlessly. She was putting on the purple apron when her co-workers at the Talon coffee shop turned around to face her.

"Kristi's checking out the costumer." Ally laughed.

"The hell I am, Ally! I only said he's handsome and you agreed with me." Kristi defended herself while giving her place behind the counter to Julie. It was safer for the girls and for the costumers if Julie was the one behind the counter. She wasn't that coordinated with the tray.

"Whatever." Ally laughed again at the brunette and then turned to Julie. "You didn't pick up your phone. Why are you late? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Julie distantly answered before checking the orders she had to get done.

"Miss!" A woman called and Kristi unwillingly went over to her.

"Ok, what did Shrek did this time?" Ally asked while placing down her tray. The costumers would have to wait. Julie laughed amused. "What? He _is_ an ogre." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I just pictured a green-skinned Billy Darley!" Julie managed to spill between her giggles. Ally briefly joined her.

"Anyway, what's up in the lion's dent?"

Julie sighed. "He wants me to live on his ways, Ally." The girl's eyes bugged out of her skull. "No! Not like that!" Ally clearly understood that Billy wanted Julie to join his underground activities. "He wants me to live by his rules and that only. Ally, he wants me to quit my job!" Julie complained.

"Why the hell would he ask you that?"

"He says he wants me close so he can keep an eye on both me and his business. He wants to make things easier for him on my happiness' expense. Ally, I guarantee you that won't happen!" Julie raised her voice an octave at the last sentence.

"Julie, cool it. Anyone else would be dead if they defied Billy Darley like you do. Only God knows why you love that guy, but the thing is that he loves you back. He seems to be a pretty disturbed prick; however he cares for you way more than any man ever did."

Julie frowned. "Ally, you are defending him… Why?"

Ally held her breath longer than necessary before coming clean to her friend. "I hear Billy is a total ass to the crew when you two fight."

Julie crossed her arms in front of her chest, but before she could ask another question someone came from behind Ally and embraced her. Julie's eyebrows flied up. "Seriously? You two?"

Tommy quickly released Ally and looked down at her. "You haven't told her, yet?" Ally shook her head no and gave Julie a guilty look. Tommy on the other hand looked wary and a bit scared.

"What's up with you two?" Julie asked, more confused at their reaction than at the reason why Ally had kept the fact she was dating one of Billy's gang members.

Ally spoke up. "We were afraid of what Billy would do."

"What Billy could do?" Julie asked confused. "How the hell who you date is any of his business?"

Tommy directed a sentence to Julie for the first time, as far as she could recall. "He ain't easy to predict, you out of all people should know that. How knows? He might throw a fucking fit just 'cause I'm with a friend of yours."

She thought his tone was a bit disrespectful but Julie decided to let it go. Maybe he didn't want to show weakness in front of his boss' woman. "What you two do with your personal life isn't any business of mine of Billy's. But if you are worried anyway, I won't spill the beans if that's the main problem." She shrugged. Julie thought this was the stupidest secret ever. She was actually happy that now she and Ally could share more confidences.

"Thanks, Ju." Ally smiled. "I was about to tell you, though."

"Are you here under Billy's command?" Julie turned to Tommy after smiling back to Ally.

"Sorta. He did ask me to check on you, but didn't say a thing about coming in."

"He's such a psycho. Anyway, want something to drink?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "I'll have a chocolate frappuccino."

Julie joined him as the memories of her second encounter with Billy Darley flashed through her mind. "Here, it's on the house."

"Thanks, Julie. You know what? Joe's right. You're nice." Tommy grinned at her and she smiled back, stunned by the compliment.

Kristi marched to where the small group was standing. "You!" she pointed at Ally, "can get a room later. Now you have work to do. And you", she pointed at Julie, "get your ass moving. You got five orders to do."

Tommy glared at the third girl for the way she was speaking to his girlfriend. Ally cooled him down with a quick peak on his mouth and then sent him away so she could get back to her job. Tommy nodded at Julie on his way out and she waved back.

While she got all the orders done, Julie thought about how she barely knew Billy's crew. She knew they called her "muffin girl" behind her back and that didn't feel right, especially now. She was living with Billy, she wanted to be respected. But more than that, she wanted their trust. Julie shoved this thought aside on a corner of her hectic brain. She'd have to do something about it. Just then a throat cleaning made her to turn around. She knew that sound way too well.

"It's been long, Julie."


	2. Old Friends

**You guys have been wonderful! Thank you so much for all the great and supportive reviews! It means a lot to me that you want more Julie & Billy!**

**Now, shall we find out who arrived?**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this new one…**

**...  
**

**Chap.2 Soundtrack**

John Mayer - Daughters

Papa Roach - Time Is Running Out

**2.****Old friends**

"It's been long, Julie." The hoarse male voice said.

Julie didn't turn to face him at the same moment. She took a few seconds to recompose herself from the shock and just then let him see the smile she forced on her lips.

"Hi, daddy."

General Gibson Lane took a long drag of his cigar while looking at his runaway daughter. He didn't move an inch to embrace her. Julie could tell he was pissed off at her, but he was also relieved to find her well, or alive to say the very least.

"So, this is where you work?" His voice had a disapproval tone, after all his only kid was in the university path.

Julie smiled. People always took her job down, but she liked it and didn't care about what others had to say about it. Perhaps she was like that with more things in her life than just her job. "Yep." She answered shortly while lightly bouncing on her boot's heels.

"And where are you living?"

That question washed the smile off her face, although she managed not to grimace. There was no way she was going to tell her father she was living with a gang lord. He would snap and kill both her and Billy in the process. "I live in an apartment, ten-minute walk from here." She managed to answer without hesitation, having Ally's place in her mind.

"I would like to get to see the place." The general said while looking around the coffee shop. Julie nervously crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Don't you have like, three thousand guys to baby sit?" Her tone wasn't bitter. She really had gotten over the fact her father put his job on the top of his priority list and the father shoe on the bottom. She was just teasing him.

Gibson smirked after taking the cigar off his mouth. "I miss you, Ju. I'm here to take you back."

Now she, ever the expert in cover up, couldn't help but show a bit of her panic. "Dad, I don't wanna go back."

"I thought you might say that. That's why I brought some back up." Gibson grinned as a second man stepped in the conversation. Ally and Kristin got wary by that. The two men were the ones they had been talking about earlier. The girls allowed Julie to have her time and took over the coffee shop on their on.

"Hey, Ju." The handsome young man greeted.

"Dan!" Julie exclaimed at him with a broad smile. Daniel had been her best friend back in the Minnesota army camp. In a blink of an eye he had her in his arms. She hugged him tightly back.

"Your hair is lighter." He noticed. "And you look like a grown-up now." Dan teased, what made Julie to punch his arm. He laughed. "You're looking great, Ju." And she really was. Julie still had a bit of childhood roundness even when she was about to turn 20. But now she fully turned into a woman and her eyes seemed older. Dan could guess she had been through some shit around here.

"You look not so bad yourself, Dan." Julie smirked. He actually looked more handsome than ever. Despite his military career, Dan wasn't in a uniform like her dad. He wore casual dark jeans and a grayish green t-shirt. His light brown hair was shorter and he as well looked like a grown-up now.

Dan laughed. "So, you ready to go back? I bet the guys are dying to see how you've turned out." He teased the general, who barked a laugh. Daniel was his favorite.

"Yeah, I'm glad you've come all the way to take me back and all… but I got a life here." Julie was done joking around and her tone was serious.

"Take you back to where, Julie?" A voice asked behind her and Julie froze. As if she needed anything else to deal with. She turned to face her brother-in-law of sorts.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" She asked in a low panicked voice after marching to meet him halfway.

"Who are them?" Joe asked while glaring at the two strange males. The Darley blood that ran through his veins took over his actions. Gibson was on the phone and didn't notice the stare, but Dan glared straight back.

"Joe!" Julie called for his attention and he finally turned back to her. "I gotta deal with something here. Please, don't tell Billy. He'll throw a fit for nothing."

"For nothing? You tell me who the fuck they are and I'll decide if I'll tell Billy or not." Joe demanded in a clear Darley way. Julie wanted to scream.

"Billy doesn't need to know any of this, Joe. And neither do you. Go on your way and pretend you didn't come in here."

"The fuck I am, Julie. You're gonna tell me what the fuck is going on right now. I saved your ass with the doctor and had hell to pay. I ain't making the same fucking mistake!" Joe raised his voice at her.

"Julie, is there a problem here?" Dan asked while standing beside Julie, towering over Joe.

"Who the fuck are you?" Joe arrogantly asked. The kid was completely blindfolded by Dan's nice-guy looks.

Dan was mad at the way this guy was talking to Julie and he'd stand up for her. "Who are _you_, to talk to her like that?"

"Dan, please shush it. I got this. Go grab a brownie or something." Julie took his arm in her hands and started to pull him back. Things would get ugly by his mere presence, let alone if he pissed the young open-mouth Darley off.

Dan knew Julie way too well. He knew she liked to deal with her problems by herself, but he didn't get a good vibe from this wannabe tough prick. Dan took a few steps back and sat on the high stool by the counter, his defying eyes never leaving Joe's threatening ones.

"Joe," Julie grabbed his arm, "that's an old friend and the old man back there is my father. They are both in the army, so don't mess with them. Hey!" She exclaimed and shook him, for his eyes were still fixed on Dan. "Don't open your mouth to Billy. They'll leave soon and everything will be fine."

"Will you tell him or will I?" Joe defied her.

"You're acting like an ass, Joe. I hope you fucking know that." She angrily said while releasing his arm with a push. "There's no big deal in this, so I'll tell Billy myself. Keep your paw out of this."

"There better be no fucking deal in this, Julie. You have one day."

"Fuck off, Joe." Julie was pissed off at him. Billy didn't need to know her father was around, let alone that he wanted to take her back. She wasn't going anyway. The young Darley went away as she asked, but made sure to flash the number one with his finger so she would know he'd keep tabs on her.

"Fucking asshole." Julie cursed in a low voice. In the end Billy had been right. She really shouldn't have set a foot out of the bed.

It was about ten in the morning and Julie already felt exhausted. She wanted this day to end so badly. She contemplated the idea of hiding in a cabinet. Julie pressed her hand on her forehead and let her head hang down.

"Ju, are you alright?" Dan placed an arm around her shoulders.

"No, but I will. Just give me a minute." Julie swallowed back the tears and the snobs that tried to get the best of her. She definitely wasn't going to have a breakdown over this. Dan never left her side but she still could feel the emotional space he gave her to recompose herself.

"Alright, I'm fine now." Julie looked up at him with dry eyes and a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really." Julie shook her head.

"Ju, are you in trouble with that guy?" He asked full of honest concern.

Julie couldn't help but bitterly laugh. If Joe were the trouble this would be a walk in the park.

"He doesn't seem to be a friendly dude." Dan thought aloud and then frowned. "Julie, are you using drugs?" He speculated but kept his voice low.

"Of course not. Don't worry, Dan. It has nothing to do with drugs or any other illegal shit, before you ask." Julie smirked at her private joke. That was all the Darley gang was about.

"Oh hell, did you sleep with him and got pregnant?" Dan joked and Julie laughed out loud.

"You know I don't do younger asses, Dan."

"Oh yeah, I remember how hard you kicked Kevin's young brother out." They both laughed at the memory of Julie kicking the kid's groin just because the 14 year-old boy asked her out. She was 16 and Dan was 17 at the time.

"He so had it coming. Talking about Kevin, that's his cousin." Julie pointed to Ally, glad at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Cool." Julie arched a brown at how he dismissed Ally. "So, what you say about lunch today?"

…

Billy sat at the abused leather chair that once belonged to his father, Bones. Now he was the one counting last night's money. He was no longer in a good mood, in fact he was pretty pissed. Julie always made things harder for him. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that only made him crazier for her, but it was a pain in his ass anyway.

"Yo, Billy!" One of the guys who worked at the body shop called before revealing himself. They were very well trained by Bones and knew that the surprise factor wasn't an advantage when it came to dealing with the Darleys.

"What?" Billy asked in a rough annoyed voice.

"There's a girl here to see you." The heavy man couldn't help but smirk. This thug sure knew how to pick them.

Julie's image filled his mind. She probably wanted to make amends for the morning. He grinned at the man. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Let her in."

Billy had specifically ordered that no one was to enter the body shop without previous notice from the guys who worked in the front. That was an exception for the gang and Joe. And now Billy considered Julie should be allowed too. The heavy stuff was set in 'The Office', so she should be alright. Yeah, he would pass that along as soon as he got his threat from her.

The leader got back to his work to pretend surprise at Julie's arrival. Just then he heard the steps. They weren't her usual boot's heels; maybe she decided to go with Chucks for the day.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Jules." Billy grinned to himself.

"Jules? I know it's been long, Billy. But I hoped you'd remember my name."

Billy's head snapped up and he frowned at who was standing in front of his desk. "No fucking way. Adrienne?"

The girl smiled. "My bad, you remember."

Billy laid back on the chair to take a good look at the girl. Adrienne was 19, same age as Joe. They grew up together and Billy had to save her ass a couple of times until she managed to get away from the abusive house where she lived. Her style hadn't changed. She was the same petite skater girl with a punk attitude. She was mostly dressed in black and the lower part of her long caramel hair was died black. Black eyeliner darkened her blue eyes as always.

"What are you doing here?"

"Zic died." She casually shrugged. "And I heard Bones did too."

"Oh yeah, that one is a fucking goner." Billy smirked. "What? Are you taking over the family business, too?"

"That fucker wasn't my father Billy, you know that. I've been doing well on Canada. I just came back to sell all the shit there's left."

"I'm touched you thought about us, Ade." Billy faked hurt and the girl laughed.

"Where the fuck is Joe, anyway?"

"I sent him on a little job. He should get back here soon."

"And who's _Jules_?" Adrienne said the name in a mockery way.

"Julie." Billy corrected before smirking. "My woman."

The girl's eyebrows flew up in her forehead. "What the fuck? Did I just hear it right?" Adrienne knew how big of a man whore Billy Darley was. There was no way he could have settled down. She also made sure to hide the disappointment from her tone. In her earlier days she only had a crush on him because he had helped her out so many times. But now she was older. The thought of meeting him gave her the butterflies when that crossed her mind on her way back.

"Fuck, yeah. She's mine." He answered all full of himself.

"That might be, but are you hers?" Adrienne defied. There was a difference between things and a girl can always hope.

"Fucking exclusively." Billy grinned at the girl's unhidden shock.

"My holy fuck… I've been away for way too long. So, what does she look like?"

"Hottie definitely is one of a kind." The answer came from behind Adrienne's back. She turned to see Joe walking towards her. Both smiled and embraced each other, such a difference between the welcomes.

"Hottie, then? Now that's something I wanna see." Adrienne provoked, pissed at the fact that even Joe seemed to have something for this female.

"Let's all hit Four Roses tonight and throw Ade a fucking welcome back party." Billy suggested at the two youngsters.

"Works for me." Adrienne smiled at Billy.

"Julie's gonna throw a fit." Joe laughed.

"Is she that much of a jealous bitch?" The girl started to map the enemy territory.

"I don't think so. She just fucking hates the bar." Joe shrugged.

"Why?" Adrienne asked in disbelief, as if it was insanity for someone to dislike that place.

"I'll fucking deal with her. Don't worry, Ade. You'll meet my woman tonight." Billy grinned and that pissed Adrienne off. He was obviously so proud when he talked about her. She was beginning to wonder if Billy Darley was really in love with this woman. Nah, that couldn't be.

"Can't fucking wait." She answered without enthusiasm. "Don't press the girl to do what she doesn't want to, Billy. Leave her at home if she doesn't want to go out with _us_." Adrienne innocently suggested.

"She fucking lives with me and I say she'll go." Billy moodily stated.

"Yeah, good fucking luck with that." Joe laughed despite Billy's glare.

Adrienne ignored Joe's comment. He fucking loved her.

…

"Julie beat him until he passed out." Dan said laughing. He had missed Julie so much. One day he woke up and she was just gone. That's just how she had always worked.

"Julie, you almost killed the guy because he grabbed one of yours feminine napkins?" Ally was having a wonderful time hearing the stories Dan and Julie had to tell her about their time living in the army camp. The trio sat at Ally's dinning table under the pretense it was Julie's. Dan was very special to Julie but he was an in-the-law man, he couldn't know about Billy.

"He made fun of me in front of every guy. Ally, you have no idea what it is to be the only girl between those guys. There were other girls, but they were a bunch of stuck up bitches. I had to stand up for myself." Julie defended herself.

Ally laughed. "There's no question on what Billy sees in you."

Julie's face dropped as soon as Ally said his name. The girl clapped her hand to her mouth like a kid when she realized what she had said. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by Dan and he got curious at their reaction.

"Who's Billy?"

Ally opened her mouth to make up some lame excuse but Julie cut her off with the truth. "My boyfriend."

"Oh." Dan frowned, that wasn't the answer he expected after the girls' reaction. "What, Julie? You didn't want to hurt my poor heart with this news?" Dan teased. They had never had a romantic thing.

Julie laughed. "It just isn't that serious yet." She lied again.

"Is he that stupid? When do I get to meet the loser?"

Ally got up to get them more cans of soda. This was getting more dangerous by the minute. Julie was walking on eggshells. Ally totally got why her friend was doing it, but she was afraid a crack would appear on the wall Julie was building. Billy Darley being a tsunami, it was bound come down.

"Actually, Dan, I think you better keep your distance. He's very jealous." Julie tried to warn him in a casual way.

Dan lifted one eyebrow. "Is that the dude from your work?"

Julie shook her head no. "That was his brother."

"Oh, that explains it all!" Dan laughed.

"What?" Julie asked confused.

"Why he kept glaring at me. He was covering his brother's territory." Dan found it rather amusing. "Doesn't Billy Boy ever get to show his face?"

Julie got angry at Dan's lack of respect at Billy and how he made fun of all her worries. "He does, but I want to keep him away from you for your own sake!" Julie stormed at him before getting up and heading to Ally's room. That was actually a lie. Billy was fast and resourceful, but not as Dan. But on the other hand, they were in Boston, Billy's turf.

Ally came running at the sound of the door being slammed. "What happened?"

"She got pissed because I wanna meet this Billy guy." Dan shrugged. This wasn't making any sense.

"Back off Dan, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. She's just trying to protect you." Ally said while putting the cans on the table and leaving for her bedroom to check on Julie. She really believed this guy in front of her would be no match for Billy Darley, he would tear him apart in no time.

Dan was left alone with his thoughts. What kind of guy could match up to a guy with an army training? And then Dan realized Julie was in trouble. This Billy was a bad guy.

…

"Julie, what now?" Ally sat beside her friend, who was on the bed with her elbows on her knees and her head buried in her hands.

"I don't know, Ally." Julie lifted her head up to answer. Ally expected to see tears there, but her eyes were dry. "If I do the right thing, I get screwed. If I do the wrong, I get fucked. And the worse is that I don't even know the difference between them anymore."

"God, I didn't want to be in your shoes." Ally thought out loud.

"Whoa, thanks a lot Ally. I'm feeling better now." Julie sarcastically replied.

"Julie… you already told Dan to stay away. There's only much you can do. You better clean things up with Billy before this comes back to bite you in the ass."

Julie took a deep breath. "I know… I gotta talk to Billy."

"What are you gonna do about your father?"

"Fuck, Ally. I have no idea. I'm not going back, that's for sure."

"Then you make sure to tell Billy that."

…

**I don't want to ruin your imagination, but if you want to see how I pictured the new characters… (I tried to put up link but they won't work!)  
**

**General Lane: **Michael Ironside

**Dan: **Jensen Ackles

**Adrienne: **(old school) Avril Lavigne


	3. Crossfire

**Hey! You guys' responses to this have been amazing! Thank you so very much! I'm uploading this tonight instead of the usual Sunday night because I'll be working late tomorrow and for sure will be too lazy to update. So here goes the new chap! I honestly hope you enjoy it and can't wait to hear back from ya'll!**

**Chap. 3 Soundtrack**

Finger Eleven – Paralyzer

Brooke Valentine – Girlfight

3OH!3- Dance With Me

Theory of a Deadman – Bad Girlfriend

**3. Crossfire**

Julie arrived at Billy's apartment after work and found it empty.

"Great." She said out loud to herself. She really needed time to herself so she could put her thoughts in order.

Julie walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and then moved on to Billy's ensuite. She would pamper herself with a long bubble bath to relax and calm down her nerves. Of course Billy didn't have anything needed for that, so she made sure to buy all the oils and essences she liked, nothing too sweet. Julie closed the bedroom's door and left the bathroom's one open. She took the stereo to the bathroom and put in her Iron & Wine CD. Then she just took her clothes off, got in the tub and drank the beer bottle in just a few gulps. She drifted to sleep before she heard the Mustang's engine going off.

Billy saw his woman's car parked outside and headed upstairs a bit slower than necessary. Heco messed up this afternoon, again. Billy himself didn't know where he found the patience to deal with him. Well, if it wasn't for Bodie the fucker would have died. Now he would have to deal with Julie's fit about going to the Four Roses. He could really use tons of heavy drink shots and there was no act she could pull that would stop him.

The gang leader walked in his apartment and was met by silence. That was unusual when Julie was at home. If not watching TV, she would be listening to loud music and he would give her a hard time for all the noise. His hand flied instinctively to the gun hidden on his waistband and his heartbeat started to race. He found his bedroom's door closed. Billy threw the door open and pointed the gun inside, it was empty. But then he was able to hear the soft music coming from his bathroom and to feel the nice sent around the air.

Billy quickly hid his gun back, Julie would snap if she saw him pointing it around. He walked in his bathroom with a frown, besides the music there was no noise coming from there. Just then he realized his girlfriend was so quiet because she was sleeping. The sight of her sleeping form in the bathtub put a soft smile on his face, she was heavy in it. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and noted he looked weird with such affectionate expression on. Billy quickly glared back at himself and left Julie and his reflection behind.

Billy had just turned the TV on and sat on the brown leather couch when Joe walked in. He had a fresh cut on his cheek that was still bleeding a bit.

"What the fuck happened to you?" His older brother asked annoyed. Billy thought this was another problem he would have to deal with. Billy pressed when Joe didn't reply. "Are you fucking deaf? What fucking happened to you?"

Joe sighed, totally embarrassed. "A girl slapped me."

"What?" Billy exclaimed before bursting into a laugh spasm.

"She had a big fucking ring on!" Joe tried to excuse himself, but all his efforts were useless. He was one step, maybe two, down on Billy's favorite people list.

"Either she had a big fucking thing between her legs or you are fucking lacking it!" Billy mocked his now angry younger brother.

"Fuck you, Billy! She was a _girl_ and I _am_ a man!"

"Oh, I can fucking see that." Billy laughed once again.

"Are we still going to the bar?" Joe asked trying to change the subject. Billy was laughing, that meant he hadn't yet talked to Julie.

"Sure, why the fuck wouldn't we?" Billy frowned; any trace of amusement had left his face.

"I saw Julie's car. She's here, isn't she?" Joe decided to check before spilling the beans. Only he checked the wrong fact.

"Of course she fucking is. What the fuck, Joe? You have something to fucking tell me?" Billy stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest in an intimidating action.

"_She_ didn't talk to you, did she?" He had warned her.

"Tell me what you fucking know, Joe. Right now." Billy commanded before pointing that Joe should sit on his previous spot on the couch.

Joe did as he was told and nervously ran his hand through his short hair. Well, it wasn't his mistake, let the chips fall where they may. Plus that would keep Billy from making more fun at him.

"Spill." Billy ordered in a grave voice. His stare would have made Joe uncomfortable if he wasn't so used to it.

"I went to the coffee shop today, after I was done with that thing you asked. When I got there Julie was talkin' to an old man and a guy. They were talking about taking her back somewhere." Joe said as quickly as he could without stumbling on his own words. He wanted to set things up and run before the bomb could explode. Julie had been a total ass to him, she fucking deserved this.

"Who the fuck were them?" Billy's voice had turned toneless.

"She told me the old man was her fucking father and the other was a friend."

"Her father?" Billy asked, not believing this would ever happen.

"Yeah, he wore a fucking green uniform and shit…"

"He's a fucking general, dumb ass!" Billy barked before running his hand on his bald head.

Joe shrugged, his job was done. "I told her to fucking tell you or I would." He proudly announced and Billy glared at him.

"You fucking threatened my girl and then stab her in the back?"

Ok, this wasn't expected. "Billy, I'm just helping you, man!"

"You own her loyalty as much as you fucking do to me!" Billy yelled at his face. That got Joe beyond pissed off. He really couldn't get the hang of this doing-the-right-thing bullshit.

"Fuck you, Billy! I was only-." Joe was cut off by Billy's fist on his jaw. Joe stumbled a few steps back before massaging his sore area. He gave his older brother a hurtful look, although he knew it would have no effect. "I'll be over at Ade's." He whispered before walking out of the apartment. He would have fought back if that punch had come from anyone but Billy. Joe swore to himself that from now on he wouldn't try to help anyone but himself.

Julie heard all the commotion in the living room and woke up. She wrapped herself around her towel and went to see what was going on. She stood by the door way and saw that Billy was the only one in the living room. He was staring outside the window, cigarette between his fingers.

"Billy, what's going on?" Julie asked from where she was standing.

"Why don't you fucking tell me, Julie?" He said with an icy voice without turning around to face her.

"Ok, Billy. You have to know I have no idea of what you're talking about." Julie replied in a calm way so he would hear the truth in her voice. It didn't work out. She took baby steps to get near him but stopped short when he stormed at her.

"The fuck you don't, Julie! When are you gonna stop fucking lying to me? Fuck, I wanna kick your fucking ass so bad!"

"Maybe if you would explain the reason for your snap, I could explain whatever is bothering you." Julie was uncharacteristically calm.

"When were you planning to tell me your fucking father decided to pay you a visit and brought an old fuck of yours along?" Billy's eyes were cutting right through her.

Joe was such a dead man. The fucker made a mess and left her to clean it up. She hated him more than anyone. "Oh, leave it to the brat to let me talk first. If you hadn't notice, Billy, I was passed out in the tub. I didn't hear you coming in and I wouldn't call about something as insignificant as that."

"So you planning to run away for a fucking second time is insignificant?"

The young fucker had heard more than she thought and came up with the right, or sort of, conclusions. "First, I didn't plan any of this. Second, I'm not going anywhere. My father did come here to take me back, but he's coming back empty handed."

"And who's the fucker with him?"

Julie decided to be plain honest with him. "He was my best friend back at the army camp." Billy's throat got red at her last sentence. "What, Darley?"

"You have five minutes. We're going to the Four Roses." Billy ordered with a hoarse voice before storming out of the place. Julie was left alone and dripping in the middle of the room. Of course he would leave her no choice but to go.

Julie got ready in three minutes and made her way downstairs with her hair still wet. She wore jeans and a Whitesnake t-shirt. She was in no mood to be sexy and Darley for sure didn't deserve it tonight.

Billy waited for her outside his Mustang and Joe was nowhere to be seen. At her sight, Billy got in and started the car. She silently got in and like that she remained until they reached the shitty bar. Billy also remained shushed; he just smoked one cigarette after other.

People greeted Billy when they walked in the Four Roses but he ignored them all and walked straight to his usual table. Half of his gang was already accommodated there and the other half was playing pool. They all greeted Billy and he simply nodded in reply. Julie gave them a small smile but none acknowledged it, except for Tommy who gave her a small nod in return.

Billy sat down and grabbed Julie's arm in an unfriendly way for her to do the same. Not a second went by and a whiskey shot was placed in front of him.

Ashley looked apologetically at Julie but restrained a smile. She could sense things between those two weren't good tonight and she didn't want to get on Billy's bad side. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a red Smirnoff Ice."

"Are you starting off that easy, Julie?" Tommy mocked her. Billy didn't mind it and already asked for another shot.

"I don't drink to forget my problems." Julie answered innocently as if it wasn't directed to Billy, who barely noticed the dark humor.

"What do you drink for?" Bodie defiantly asked. Julie was surprised he talked directly to her but hid it underneath the naughty smile she gave him.

"To do stupid shit, of course." All the guys laughed, except for Billy.

"Where's Joe?" Bodie now directed his question to Billy, who answered in an emotionless tone.

"Over at Ade's."

"Ade's? You mean Adrienne? She's back?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. This is supposed to be her welcome fucking back party." Billy kept the same tone but this answer caught Julie's attention.

So this was a party for someone she didn't even know? A _girl_ she didn't even know. And Billy was totally behind it with Joe. She was clueless in this and that pissed her off further.

"Hell, she must be all grown-up now!" Jamie stated.

"You can fucking bet on that." Billy answered with a smirk.

So she was a brat. Billy was certainly trying to make Julie jealous. She wasn't going to fall for that one.

They had been drinking for about twenty minutes. Billy didn't know how many shots he had already had and neither did Julie, she had moved on to whiskey as well.

"Well, well, well… Look who's here!" Jamie exclaimed while looking at the entrance, getting everyone's attention. Joe walked in with Adrienne.

Julie couldn't help but snort. The girl had to be around Joe's age but she was clearly desperate for some age and attention. Adrienne had a hot pink corset and a black skirt on, her boots were knee length. Her hair was a two-color mess. She was pretty, Julie would giver her that much. But she clearly wanted everyone's attention and that despised Julie.

Adrienne spotted Billy sat at the table and made her way towards him, Joe followed like a loyal dog.

"Hi, Billy!" Adrienne showed off all of her white teeth.

Billy grinned at her. "Hey there, Ade. What do you think of your party?"

She smiled even more when she took the plain woman sitting beside Billy. That had to be Julie, she didn't look pleased but not as mad as Adrienne expected. "It's perfect! Oh, you must be Julie." The girl faked surprise and put her hand out for a shake.

Julie took it without hesitation and gave her a fake warm smile. "And you must be Adrienne."

Billy's head shot up to look at Julie. "Oh, so Billy's been talking about me?" She sounded overly flattered but Julie cut off her wings in no time.

"No, he actually hasn't said a word. I just got to know about your existence about five minutes ago." No one could detect the sarcasm in her voice but Billy. To the others she just seemed to be sorry about that fact.

"Oh…" Adrienne took a minute to think about something to say. By that time the two females had already stopped shaking hands. Julie's grip was a bit stronger than necessary. "Well, it's nice to meet you, then. We grew up together."

"Is that so?" Julie asked totally uninterested before drowning another shot.

Adrienne decided to put Julie in her place. She was an outsider. "Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids."

Julie gave her a naughty smile. "Wow, I'm so sorry." Joe was the only one who laughed but he quickly shushed it. No one else dared to show amusement over that on Billy's face. The gang leader glared at his woman but she completely ignored it.

Adrienne's move didn't turn out to be as good as she had planned, but she would try again. Before she could open her mouth, Billy got up and went to play some pool. Jamie and Bodie followed him, while Joe and Tommy stayed. They could smell cat fight. Adrienne was trying to break through Julie and though they knew that wouldn't be easy, they also knew Julie wasn't the one to swallow frogs.

"You know, when Joe called you Hottie, I was expecting someone more…" Adrienne let the sentence in the air to see if Julie would bite that.

"Someone more slutty? Perhaps a 'Pussycat Doll' wannabe?" Julie didn't meet the girl's eyes because she was busy sinking down another shot. She was used to drink with Russian generals, so all these shots had as much effect as they had on Billy. The guys couldn't help but respect her for that.

Adrienne refused to let Julie get under her skin. "Maybe. You should know that's what men like Billy like."

"Oh, sweetie, I know exactly what Billy likes. You don't need to worry, but thanks anyway." Julie got up and headed to the counter before Adrienne had a chance to say something else.

Joe and Tommy were laughing at the girl. "Stop firing at Julie, Ade." Joe warned her. "She ain't stupid."

"We'll see that…" Adrienne said in a low voice to herself.

Julie sat on the only vacant high stool and asked for a drink. Sammy gave her what she wanted before getting back on the other clients, Darley's girl was a priority.

"Julie, what you doing here?" Ashley approached her with an empty tray.

"Just chilling…" She shrugged.

"Girl, you should be by Billy's side. The sluts go on frenzy whenever he's here." Ashley pointed at the pool table. Four young women, all bleach blond, with big fake boobs, watched the guys playing the game. They'd all squeal whenever Billy sank a ball. It was pathetic. "You know him better than me, but I'm telling you this: Don't freak out later, you know he needs attention."

"Then let him get some. I'm not a groupie."

"Do as you please, Ju. Just don't go saying you didn't know after the shit is done." Ashley shook her head and walked away, Julie was such a stubborn bitch. She'd end up loosing Billy if she kept trying to put him in his place.

Joe sat at the recently vacant stool beside Julie. "You didn't say hi to me, Hottie." He was visibly drunk.

"Why should I?"

"Aw, come on Julie. You can't be mad at me. I told you I'd tell Billy if you didn't." He said slowly and that was getting on Julie's nerves.

"You're drunk Joe, I won't give you a hard time now." She said dismissing him but he didn't move.

"I mean it, Julie. I told you to tell him."

"And I told you that I would tell him. I was sleeping when he got home, so I had no way to talk to him before you spilled the fucking beans!" Julie stormed at him but managed to keep her voice down so this argument would be kept between the two of them.

"Julie, I didn't know." Joe looked down, seeing past the drunkenness the mess he had made.

"You never know, Joe. Just forget about it." Julie waved him away with her hand before sipping her drink.

"Fuck, I only screw up! I screw up every fucking time." Joe had gotten back to his drunk tone. Julie unwilling looked up at him and saw the tears forming up in his eyes.

"Oh, no… God." Julie pleaded looking up before turning to Joe. "Hey, stop it. You were watching Billy's back. I get it. You're a good kid, Joe."

"But I did you wrong, Julie…" A tear went down on Joe's face and Julie groaned. "From now on I'll let you two to deal with your fucking business. But I still wanna be your friend, Julie!" Joe was almost desperate by the end.

Julie was so embarrassed. She hardened her already low voice when she replied. "Suck the tears up, Joe! Can you imagine what Billy would say if he saw you?" That stopped Joe right away and she was grateful. "Hell, I still like you, kid. Don't worry."

"Hottie, you're the best!" Joe drunkly giggled and embraced her. Julie had to laugh at the younger Darley.

"Ok, ok. Thanks." She smiled at him, who smiled back.

"Come on, let's go back." Joe hopped off the stool and took Julie's hand, but she quickly shook it off.

"Nah, I'm staying. That little friend of yours is a pain in the ass."

"Come one, Hottie. You're not up for some competition?" Joe teased her.

"Joe, you know there is no competition." Julie smirked full of confidence. She didn't think for a second that brat could take Billy away from her.

"Then come on, let's play some pool!" Joe wanted to make it up for her.

"Fine…" She groaned before taking the final sip of her drink and then hopping off the stool to follow Joe to the back of the bar. She was damn bored in this place. Maybe the pool table would help her, since her boyfriend wasn't doing the job.

When they got there, Adrienne had just joined the four sluts to watch Billy kicking Jamie's ass at the game. They all clapped hands when it was over. Julie simply watched with her arms crossed in front of her chest and Joe beside her.

"Julie…" Billy called in a casual tone and everyone in the area looked at her. This made her to feel embarrassed and self-conscious but she kept a calm façade. "You up for something?" He gave her a dirty smirk and she knew no good would come out of his mouth, but she refused to back off in front of the crowd.

"What are you bringing to the table?" Julie asked from where she stood with an eyebrow raised. The other females shot her dirty looks that no one noticed.

"A dare between you and Ade." He answered out loud and Adrienne opened her mouth to protest but Billy raised his hand to shush her, his eyes never left Julie's.

Fucking piece of shit! She cursed the fucker inside her head but smirked back at him. "Do you think it's fair to her? I thought she was an old friend of yours, Darley."

His grin got bigger. She called him Darley and that meant she was pissed. He was a fucking genius and this was gonna kick fucking ass. "How well do you play?"

"As well as you." She answered without hesitation and the guys' whistles could be heard in the whole bar.

"Fuck yeah, that won't be fucking fair to her. So we'll make it this way: it's you against her and me."

That wouldn't be fair to Julie and he fucking knew it. That's why she didn't even think about refusing the offer. "You're fucking game, Darley." The bastard laughed as a reply.

"Hottie, I can team up with you." Joe offered in a low voice before she walked forward to the table.

"No offense Joe, but you're too drunk to even see the ball. Thanks, anyway." She patted his shoulder before going to grab her stick. She prepared it with chalk like a pro. Billy did the same while watching her. He was putting her through hell and was enjoying every minute of it. He also couldn't deny she looked damn sexy while acting tough.

"Dog, that ain't fair to your woman. She needs a partner too." Bodie said in Julie's defense, what surprised her. She had no idea he would question Billy in her favor.

"You fucking wanna be it, Bodie?" Billy defied him and he backed off.

"Fuck no, I just thought-."

Billy angrily cut him off. "Then keep your thoughts to your fucking self."

Julie gave Bodie a thankful look when she passed through him and he nodded back.

"You think you need a partner, Julie?" Billy mocked her.

"I do, but not on this bed, Darley." Julie replied with a naughty smirk and Billy's throat got red in anger.

Adrienne approached Billy and had to pat him on the arm for him to notice her. He was too busy glaring at Julie to notice her. "What?" He grumpily asked down at her.

"Billy, I don't know how to play this." She decided to be honest with him. Adrienne didn't want to get her ass kicked by Julie. Even if she was only bullshitting about being good, Adrienne wasn't about being bad.

That softened his expression and his lips curled up a tiny bit. "You don't have a fucking thing to worry. I'll play the whole fucking game." She didn't understand the pun intended on his last sentence. Julie and Billy were crossfiring and Adrienne was lost in the middle of it.

"Are you gonna play or are you too busy gossiping, Darley?" Julie asked already set to start playing.

Billy looked up at his woman and answered in the same sarcastic tone. "Oh, don't be jealous, Julie."

"Honey, are you gonna strike or am I?" She was annoyed at his try to make her jealous.

"You do the honors, _honey_." He sarcastically replied.

Julie didn't mind to answer and did so. She sank two balls, both were even numbers.

Billy gave her a low five look before taking his turn. He only managed to get the number 3 ball to be sunk next. It was Julie's turn again and she managed to do the same with the number 8. She could smell the panic in Adrienne when her turn finally arrived.

Julie watched as Billy whispered something in her ear and handed her his stick. The girl positioned herself all wrong and Billy went behind her to help. Julie bit her lower lip to hold a flow of unnecessary profanities. She knew Billy knew he was getting to her but Julie wasn't going to lay it in front of everyone. Julie cooled it off and just watched. Adrienne managed to miss the ready ball despite Billy's help. Julie didn't hold her small laugh back and her opponents glared at her.

Billy's whole crew gathered to watch the game, along with Sammy, Ashley, the four bitches and a few other curious guys. The Four Roses was almost dead silent and after sinking another ball, Julie voiced her annoyance at that.

"Joe." She called the young Darley out loud and Billy stopped mid-take to see what she wanted. Joe got to her and she lowered her voice so only he could hear her request. "Find a way to play music in this hell hole and bring me some drink, I'm thirsty." He nodded and went on to supply her requests. Darley eye-followed his brother but didn't asked what the fuck Julie had said.

In no time song started blasting from the bar's crappy speakers, Julie and the bitches squealed happily. She started to move her butt along with the beat. Joe came back with a double shot of whiskey and handed it to Julie. She winked at him before drinking it. The drink heated her up. To relief it, she knotted her t-shirt up her belly button and pushed she already short sleeves up, so now everyone could see her well build arms and stomach. That was done while she danced, so the crew had to look away, afraid to get shot by Billy.

Billy left Adrienne to fend for herself on her turn and took three strides to be in front of Julie. "What the fuck are you doing?" He angrily grabbed her arm to pull her closer to him.

"Let go, Darley!" She released herself and looked up innocently at him. "I'm playing you game, isn't that what you want?"

"Put your fucking clothes back on, you look like a fucking whore." He spitted, his eyes fusillading her.

"You've seen all there's to see, Darley. I don't know what's your fucking problem. Now excuse me, I have a game to win." Julie dismissed him and bent on the table to take her shot.

He was a total hypocrite. Yeah, she was showing some skin, but his little friend was a lot worse. Her boobs almost fell down from her corset on the table every time she bent down and she was wearing a skirt. Julie still had her pants on. She met Billy's eyes with a smirk from her position and then concentrated on her take. Another one down. She only had one more to go to win the game while her opponents still had two more. Julie wasn't lying when she said she was as good as Billy at this.

Billy sank down another ball. Now they were even and it was Julie's turn. She was about to go on position to sink the final ball when Billy grabbed her by her waist.

"You're not gonna win this." He stated with a husky voice in her year. Her back was to his torso and she could feel his hot breath on the back of her head.

She took his arm off her and turned to face him. Julie tip toed so their heads were almost even leveled. "Watch me." She defied, her lips not touching his for a thread.


	4. Connect The Dots

Gaah! You guys have no idea how happy I get when I get your amazing responses to the chapters. Thanks a lot!

I hope you like this one! I'm sorry, I couldn't upload on Sunday ( as usual) because was being bitchy and yesterday was a busy day. So there you go!

**Chap.4 Soundtrack**

The Black Angels – Young Men Dead

The Spill Canvas- Connect The Dots

Sick Puppies – Too Many Words

Finger Eleven – Broken Words

Whiteskane - Fool For Your Loving

**4. Connect The Dots**

"You're not gonna win this." Billy stated with a husky voice in Julie's year. Her back was to his torso and she could feel his hot breath on the back of her head.

She took his arm off her and turned to face him. Julie tip toed so their heads were almost even leveled. "Watch me." She defied, her lips not touching his for a thread.

Julie backed away from him and bent on the table to sink the final ball, the number 4. Billy's hand snapped up and grabbed her stick when she was about to take her hit.

"What the fuck, Darley?" She angrily yelled at him. Billy yanked her up by her arm and forced her to walk with him to where the bar's public phone was placed.

The crowd who watched the play knew this meant game over. The Darley crew never thought Billy would let Julie to win this, but the fact he had to work hard made her to grow on their eyes. If not for his crazy ass fit, Julie would have sunk the last ball and would have been the winner. She wasn't so much the "muffin girl" anymore.

Adrienne watched the scene Billy pulled with her jaw open. Joe approached her frozen form. "What's your glitch?"

"Why the fuck he works so hard for her?" She asked him.

"Ain't that fucking obvious, Ade? Billy fucking loves Julie, but he's still the leader and gotta stand up for that. Sometimes Julie just makes it hard as hell." Joe shrugged.

"Why doesn't he look for someone who makes it easier?" Adrienne couldn't prevent the tears to spill from her eyes.

Joe wiped the fresh trail with his thumb. "Billy never had it easy, Ade. He's always up for a fucking challenge and Julie's a constant one. The reward must be way too good to pass it up."

"I don't have a chance, do I?" She asked after wiping her nose.

"No, Ade. Billy's taken for good. Don't waste your time on him." Joe gave her a tight hug and hoped this would make her change her focus.

Billy stopped walking but didn't let go of Julie's arm. She shrugged him off but his grip was tight on her. "What the hell? Leave me alone, Darley!" She yelled at his face.

He grabbed her face in his hand to shush her. His fingers were crashing her jaw, there was no way she could say a word without biting her tongue.

"You fucking listen to me." He glared directly into her eyes. "Don't pull that shit on me again or I swear to God I'll make you fucking pay for it, Julie." He threatened before releasing her.

"What shit, Darley? The one you got me into? The game was your fucking brilliant idea." She smashed her pointing finger against his chest and Billy slapped it away.

"That game was but you get the credits for your fucking performance."

"So are you jealous, Darley?" She laughed. "Don't be the hypocrite; your little friend's twins were jumping out of that corset."

"Adrienne ain't my fucking girlfriend."

"I don't give a rat ass if that bugged you, Darley. You got what you fucking deserve and I hope that's only the first time of many!" She yelled at his face.

Julie was about to walk away when Billy grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. His lips angrily crashed against hers and she let him in. Their tongues roughly fought against each other until they were both out of breath.

"We have to talk, Darley." Julie finally said after being able to breathe regularly. Her hands were on his hard chest to prevent him from doing another move on her.

"I don't wanna fucking talk, Julie." Billy pulled her closer to him by her waist and kissed her hard once again. The alcohol was finally kicking its effects in both of their brains. Julie's mind was twisted between wanting to clear things with Billy and wanting him to have her there and now.

"Billy…" She half moaned and half complained when he undid her t-shirt's knot and started to lift it up. "We can't, not here." She faintly refused his invests on her.

"I practically own the fucking bar. I can do whatever fuck I want." Billy was determined in having her in that exact moment. She had teased him during the whole fucking game and now he couldn't wait any longer.

He grabbed her thigh up and pressed himself against the middle of her legs, making her feel just how big his need was.

"Oh, Billy…" Julie moaned as his facial hair tickled her neck. What the hell did she have to say to him? She couldn't remember. Julie took a handful of his t-shirt's edges and yanked the fabric up, exposing his contracting body. Billy lifted Julie up and sat her on the forgotten table beside the phone booth. He adjusted himself between her legs and their chest collided while their tongues got tangled up in each other.

This place was sultry and poorly lighted by a red lighting. It smelled tobacco and whiskey, just like Billy. Maybe the Four Roses wasn't as bad as Julie thought.

Billy unbuttoned her jeans, put his hand inside and moved the fabric from her panties away to give him room. Julie started biting his shoulder to muffle her moans; her hands already strongly squeezed his arms. Billy had just inserted the second finger when they heard the disgusted cry.

"Wow! Oh my God!" Adrienne shouted before running inside the feminine restroom that was not too far from where they were. The couple jumped apart.

"Oh, fuck!" Julie exclaimed before releasing Billy, all her common sense coming back to her.

"Fucking brat!" Billy angrily cursed after Adrienne. That made Julie to smile while Billy ran his hand through his bald head. Julie buttoned her pants and was about to hop off the table when Billy restrained her, his whole body blocking her way. "Now Jules, where the fuck do you think you're going? We're not done."

"Oh, Billy. Of course we're not done." She smiled up at him and started drawing his tattoos with her index finger. She then chose her words carefully. "But I thought we could finish this in your apartment."

Billy took a moment to answer. "We'll have a couple more shots and then we'll go."

Julie frowned. "That's a first. I've never seen Billy Darley passing up sex before."

Billy smirked. "Dear Jules, you still got a fucking lot to learn. I just wanna get you drunk."

She pouted. "But then I'll forget my plan to fix you a bubble bath."

He pulled her closer to his chest and tightly embraced her. "Is it services included?"

"Of course, I don't do things halfway." She answered looking up at him and saw the naughty smile playing on his lips.

"Then you don't need to fucking worry, babe. I'll remind you."

Julie laughed when he tickled her side before crashing his lips or hers once again. She giggled when they broke apart from the kiss.

"What?" Billy asked half confused half angry she was laughing at him.

She smirked and pointed to his shoulder. "Nice biting mark there."

He grinned back at her. "I gotta pay a price for being so fucking delicious."

Julie smacked her forehead with her hand. "That's so freaking retarded."

Without a reply, Billy bent down to her shoulder and bite her, making Julie to yell in pain. "What the fuck?"

He gave her a dirty smile. "Now we match."

"My God, you're sick!" She exclaimed before lightly pushing him away. She didn't want him to think she was really mad at him. That had actually felt good. God, she was such a weirdo. "Where's my shirt?" Julie hopped off the table and started looking on the dark floor.

"Here." Billy tossed it at her before putting on his own. "I changed my mind. Let's get the fuck outta here." He started walking but stopped when realized Julie wasn't following him. "What now?"

She gave him an odd look. "Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Remind me why the fuck I love you?"

Julie couldn't help but smile before quickly putting up an arrogant smirk on her lips. "Because I'm me, hello!"

"Damn", Billy laughed and beckoned her closer. When Julie got to him, he placed his arm around her shoulders and started leading their way out.

He didn't say anything to his brother or his gang members when he passed by them. Julie, on the other hand, waved goodbye at them. Joe, Tommy and Bodie waved back, the others merely nodded.

"Adrienne said they were making out back there." Jamie gossiped to Joe.

"What the fuck else did you expect?" Joe frowned, it was so obvious what was happening back there.

"I just don't get why the fuck Billy's doing all this for her." He shrugged.

"Dude, Billy's not the one to get. And how the fuck is that any business of yours?"

"Chill, Joe. I'm just saying…" Jamie excused himself.

"Yeah, man. Dawg is head over heels for that one. And ya know what? That chick is a keeper." Bodie came in his boss' defense.

"Don't let Billy hear you sayin' that." Tommy laughed.

"No, man. She's a keeper for him. I don't like to work hard to get laid."

"That's why you never get some. They just give it easy for Billy. He's the boss not you, my friend." Heco entered the conversation, making everyone to laugh.

"Where is Adrienne, anyway?" Jamie asked.

"In here somewhere." Joe shrugged.

Ashley watched as Billy and Julie passed through the bar. They didn't see her staring. She was amazed. They looked nothing like the couple who had entered this same bar about four hours ago. Billy looked pleased and Julie looked content. She'd never get these two's relationship, but she was certain their bond was strong.

Julie looked around the front part of the bar while she walked side by side with Billy, his arm still around her shoulders. Her green eyes laid on a pair of similar shade as hers. Julie's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened when she noticed Dan sitting on a table at the darkest corner. He was glaring right at her, but then his focus changed to the man who had his arm around her, Billy Darley.

Their look exchange was fast. Julie recomposed herself right before Billy looked down at her. She looked up and gave him an assuring smile, which he unexpectedly returned.

"Okay, the world is not spinning." Julie held her hands up for some balance when they stepped out of the Four Roses' door and Billy laughed.

"Oh, don't tell me you're drunk. You're gonna disappoint my guys." Billy joked.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm just fine." She gave him and one-eye blink and waited for him to get into his car so he could open the door for her.

"Billy, are we ok on my father subject?" Julie unsurely asked after they had been silent in the car for about one minute. Billy took his time while driving.

He sighed before replying. "What is there to be ok with? Are you coming back with him?"

"No, I already told you."

"Then I couldn't fucking care less. You better not be fucking that young army ass he brought along." He warned in a hard voice.

"No, I'm not." Julie shortly answered; annoyed at the fact he had to say that.

"And I hope you don't expect me to want to fucking meet your daddy."

"Hell, no, Billy. I'm not that big of a psycho." She laughed.

"When are they leaving?"

"I'm not sure. I think they plan to stay for as long as my birthday. But I know better than anyone else that could change in a blink of an eye."

"The army guys got you on your bad side, don't they?" Billy snorted.

"You have no idea…" Julie answered looking out of the window. The subject died and she let her mind wonder on why Dan had followed her to the Four Roses. There was no way he would have gone to a place like that out of the blue.

"Jules, we're home." Julie woke up startled with Billy's light shake on her shoulder. "Calm down, babe. We just got here." He tried to calm her.

Julie smiled inside as she heard Billy's words. She hadn't been able to call Billy's apartment her home, but the way he said it made her want to.

"I didn't notice I had fallen asleep." She got out of the car helped by Billy.

"Yeah, me neither. I talked to you for about five minutes before I figured it out." He snorted.

Julie laughed and they made their way upstairs. Billy supported most of her weight. He knew she was tired and decided to give her the night off.

After he turned the lights of his place on, Billy took Julie up in his arms, making her to giggle. He walked into his bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed.

"Billy, do you mind filling up the tub?" Julie asked from the pillows. He frowned while taking off his pants. Maybe he had gotten her mood wrong.

She sensed his hesitation. "I just wanna relax in there with you."

"Fine." He answered and Julie couldn't make out the disappointment tone in his voice.

When the tub was ready, Julie took her essences, spread a bit of them in the water and lighted a couple of aromatic candles. She took all of her clothes off and got in. Just then Billy entered the bathroom, wearing nothing but black boxers.

"Come in." Julie invited as she rested her head back on the wall and closed her eyes.

Billy complied to his woman's wishes. He took the piece of fabric off and got into the tub with her, his back turned to her. Julie opened her legs so Billy could fit and placed them up on his. He rested his back on Julie's chest and she hugged his torso.

Billy decided to speak up after they had been ten minutes in silence, just caressing each other. "Julie, why did you choose to stay with me?"

It wasn't Billy's question that left Julie tongue tied, it was his tone. He sounded like he really cared for her answer and it seemed he was open to hear her. That was so unlike him, but then Julie realized they were sharing such an intimate moment that it was time to be as honest as she could be.

Billy looked up to see if she had fallen asleep again but found her staring right back down to him. Julie took a deep breath before replying.

"I realized you're the only person I've ever loved who hasn't left me."

"Really?" He frowned. Billy couldn't make up in his mind someone who would let Julie go. But then again, that's exactly what that fucking doctor did last time.

"It all started when my mom died. My dad always either left me in the military bases to do his business or would drag me around to the four corners of the world. And then I didn't have much luck with the guys…" Julie felt Billy's body get tense at her last sentence. It was funny to her that he couldn't bear to hear she was in past relationships, even though he knew it.

"It wasn't your mother's fault and all the men you've had in your life were fucking pussies. That until you met me, of course." He grinned.

Julie laughed. "You might be just right, Billy."

Billy looked up at her. "I love you, babe, and I won't leave you."

Julie was left speechless again. She quickly decided to bend down and give him a passionate kiss on his lips, which Billy considered a very decent reply.

The kiss heated up and when Julie noticed, they were booth kneeled in the bathtub facing each other. His hands traveled around her body while she grabbed his strong tattooed arms. Billy's mouth sucked her neck while his finger entered her. Julie could feel the desire building inside her.

"Billy…" She moaned as his second finger slid in. He knew all her favorite spots; there was no doubt in that.

Julie nibbled his ear, making him to groan in pleasure and move his fingers in her. She was breathless and about to come when he retrieved his fingers, causing Julie to pout at him. Billy laughed and pulled her closer to him.

He sat on the tub's edge and placed Julie on his lap, her legs embracing his lower back. Billy hungrily kissed her wet breasts as she scratched his back with her fingernails going up and down. Julie took his manhood in her hand and made him to moan her name, more than once.

Following his previous move, Julie stopped just when she felt Billy about to come. That got him angry and restless. He knocked her breath away when he entered her hard and with no further notice.

"Billy!" She yelled surprised, but then her exclamation turned into frenzied whimpers. Billy went hard and fast on her. Julie was totally dizzy and she would have fallen back inside the tub if he wasn't holding her. There was lust in every touch, in every single moan they both let out and in every passionate kiss. This was the rawest state they both have ever been. Their brain wasn't functioning, only their skin could feel what was going on, only their muscles knew what to do. And like that they went on and on until when Billy finally came, not too long after Julie.

The lovers slid back inside the tub and returned to their previous position to catch their breath.

"I thought you had made up your mind to pass up the sex tonight." Julie teased her lover.

Billy joked along. "Babe, I don't hate you that much."

…

Billy woke up in the middle of the night and looked for Julie because he could not feel her body close to his. He hated when she tossed away from him. He came back empty-handed from his search and decided to open his eyes only to find her place really empty. Billy frowned and looked up at his bathroom's direction. The door was open and the lights off. Where the fuck Julie was?

He jumped out of bed and turned the lights on. She definitely wasn't in the room. Billy started to panic. He half ran to the living room and there he could finally breathe. Julie was sat on the far corner of the couch, knees up and her head rested on them. She wore her baby blue panties and his black t-shirt. Billy didn't even think about the reasons she could have to be there, he just wanted to know if she was alright.

"Julie?" He anxiously asked while sitting in front of her. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong?" Julie didn't move at his touch. "Julie, talk to me." He ordered in a hardened voice.

She finally looked up at him and he frowned at what he saw. Billy expected to see her sleepy or even a bit green, maybe she was sick or something. But no, she looked fully awake and there was something wrong in her eyes.

"Did you notice what we did tonight?" Julie asked and her voice didn't even crack as Billy expected, clear as a crystal and with an icy touch, he noticed.

He couldn't help but grin. "Hell, yeah."

"No, Billy. I mean, do you really know what we did tonight?" Julie stared right into Billy's eyes. No trace of humor could be found on her face so he decided to be serious about this and try to understand what she was saying.

"Julie, we had sex. So what?" He seriously asked, but the impatient tone on his voice wasn't deceived.

"Exactly, Billy. We had sex and didn't use a condom. Billy, we totally screwed it up!" Julie's voice got exasperatedly louder by the time she finished speaking.

"What's the fucking big deal?" He shrugged and that sent a row of chills down on Julie's spine. "You're on pills, aren't ya?"

"What's the fucking big deal?" Julie repeated his words with disgust. "Do you even hear yourself? Do you know what condoms are for?"

"What, Julie? You afraid you're gonna get pregnant or some shit like that?"

"Some shit like that?" She repeated his words again. "Darley, are you freaking retarded?"

"What the fuck are you going on about, Julie? Just spill it out already. I wanna go back to sleep."

"Then go, you fucking moron." Julie angrily got up from the couch and went to stand by the window, her back facing Billy.

"Now, why are you fucking insulting me like that? Tell me that wasn't the best sex you've had! Well, expect the one when we made up. That was some strong fuck, Julie." He smirked at her.

"Focus, Darley!" She yelled at him and that knocked the smirk out of his face. "I need you to be totally honest with me. Have you ever fucked any whores with no condoms?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?" He angrily asked.

"Billy, I need to know if you have any kind of disease!" She pleaded. Julie was totally desperate about this. She knew how big of a man whore Billy used to be and that kept Julie awake for the past three hours.

"You are fucking diseased, Julie!" Billy barked at her before turning around and walking back to his bedroom.

"Come back here, Darley!" Julie yelled back at him but he didn't stop, so Julie ran after him. She stood in his way, blocking the room's entrance. "Answer me, Billy. I'll go mad if you don't."

"You already are mad, Julie." He replied making no eye contact with her. Julie took his head in her hands and made him to look down at her.

"Billy, please, this is serious. Just answer me: have you ever had sex with anyone without protection?"

Billy harshly took her hands away. "Yes. Is that what you fucking wanted to hear, Julie?"

She looked shocked at him. Julie would never forgive him if he had passed her something. She stepped away from him and leaned against the wall for support. Her knees started to shake and she was afraid she might fall down. She didn't want to show that much of weakness in front of him.

"Tell me, Julie. Are you fucking happy now?" Billy rested his hands on the wall beside her head and stretched his arms, blocking her way out.

Joe heard the whole thing and decided to get out of his room and check if they had already killed each other.

"You guys, alright?" He innocently asked after popping his head out.

"Go back to sleep, Joe." Billy commanded without taking his eyes away from Julie, who stared back at him.

"Like if I could, you won't stop-."

"Get the fuck back inside your fucking room!" Billy yelled at him and this time turned to glare at him. Joe lowered his head and did as he was told.

Billy got distracted by his baby brother and that gave Julie a chance to escape under his arm. She was already walking when he grabbed her arm to spin her around.

"Don't fucking walk away from me."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Julie took her arm away from his grasp. "Stay away, Darley."

"Julie, stop this bullshit already. They were not whores and were perfectly healthy. There's not a fucking thing for you to worry about."

"They? Go sleep on the couch, Darley. I don't want you near me." She looked at him with disgust.

"You'll sleep with me, Julie." He ordered before Julie pushed him away with all her strength. Since he didn't expect this at all, he had to take a few steps back to keep his balance. Julie had enough time to walk away from his reach.

"I've changed my mind. You keep your bed, I prefer the couch."

"Julie, don't pull that shit on me right now. I'll make you sleep with me and you know that."

"Like hell you will, Darley. You touch me and I'll scream until the cops are called over."

Billy had to bitterly laugh at that. "Do you really think someone around here will dare to call the cops on me?"

"I don't care how, but you won't touch me again until I have you and myself checked out."

"What?"

"You heard me just fine. We're gonna go blood testing tomorrow."

"Julie, where the fuck did you hit your head? You're crazy, woman! You're god damn nuts!"

"Goodnight, Darley." Julie turned her back to him and walked to the couch, where she dropped herself and curled up into fetal position so she could sleep. Billy didn't respond anymore, he simply slammed his room's door and after that she heard something glassy being thrown against the wall.

Julie did her best to keep her worst thoughts away and to just wait for sleepiness to take over her. That eventually happened, but not before she imagined the bad scenarios that insisted on creeping into her mind.

…

Julie woke up as soon as the first sun rays came through the living room's windows. She had a backache and a really bitchy headache. She looked at the rooms' direction and saw both Billy's and Joe's doors closed. Of course they would be.

She wasn't hungry at all, she felt sick in the stomach, so she simply laid there until it was descent time to open the coffee shop. During the whole time she prayed none of the boys would wake up and show up where she was. She didn't want to talk today.

Julie looked down at herself. She still only wore her panties and Billy's shirt and there was not a chance she would go in the bedroom to get changed. Julie remembered she always kept a change of clothes in her trunk. That was perfect and she didn't think twice before racing down the stairs with only her purse in hand.

An elderly woman was waiting the bus with a young boy by her side on the other side of the sidewalk. She gave Julie a disapproving look. The boy, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows and let his mouth hanging up in amaze. That had to be his lucky day. They would never dare to even cross eye with her if they knew she was Billy Darley's girl.

Julie didn't notice any of that. She opened her trunk, got her clothes and got in the backseat. She quickly changed herself and cursed for only packing a pair of flip flops, her feet would freeze. The jeans were baggy and her blouse was all wrinkled, but it was way better than her previous outfit. Julie put a breath mint in her mouth and started the car to get to her work. She knew she would have hell to pay for bolting like that.

**I must confess that after I wrote that I stocked a clean change of clothes in my trunk, lol.**


	5. Complications

**Hello! First I want to apologize for not posting last Sunday- personal reasons got in the way. So sorry! Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews! Keep them coming, tell me what you think!**

**Chap 5. Soundtrack**

Finger Eleven – Lost My Way

Pearl Jam – Daughter

Pearl Jam – The Fixer

Orianthi – Think Like A Man

Weezer – Buddy Holly

Blondie – One Way Or Another

Pearl Jam – Just Breathe

Lions – Girl From The North Country

**5. Complications**

Joe got out of the bathroom and went over the kitchen to grab something to eat. As long as he could recall last night, Julie was supposed to be sleeping on the couch. Only she wasn't. He noticed that her purse was also missing.

"Way to go, Hottie." He said in a low voice. Billy not doubt would flip when he woke up and Joe didn't want to be there when that happened. He quickly grabbed the first eatable thing he found and changed his clothes. Joe flew over to Tommy's to hide from the big bad Darley monster.

His cell phone rang about an hour and a half later. Joe contemplated the idea of letting it fall on voice mail, but then decided against it.

"Where the fuck is she, Joe?" His older brother's voice blasted from the speaker. Joe held the phone away from his ear.

"I don't know Billy. She's probably working." He answered calmly, trying to put some sense into Billy's head.

"Where the fuck are you?"

Tommy, who was sitting in front of Joe, gave him a warning look. He didn't want Billy to throw a fit in his apartment and break the little he had.

"I'm on my way out of Tommy's. I'm just walking around." Joe kept his voice casual to deceive his brother and Tommy gave him a high five look.

"You are not to go to the fucking coffee shop. Do you hear me, Joe?" Billy sternly ordered.

"Yeah, Billy."

"I don't want any of the guys near her. Spread the word. That bitch will beg to be taken back!" He roared.

"Billy, Julie technically didn't leave you. She just went to work like she does everyday."

"Shut the fuck up, Joe! She and I have business to set fucking straight and I ain't having that shit from her."

"Fine, just don't do something you'll fucking regret latter." Joe warned, only to get the dial tone as a reply. Billy hung up on him.

"I swear Tommy; those two will drive me fucking crazy." The young Darley shook his head in defeat.

…

"Julie, I love you to death, but what the fuck are you wearing?" Ally as she saw her friend's assemble for the day.

Julie had just finished putting the chairs down so they could open the shop. She had run upstairs into the apartment that she secretly still paid the rent and found a pair of old socks she left behind. So now in addition to her baggy jeans and wrinkled t-shirt, she now wore flip flops with socks.

She smirked. "I forgot to do my laundry."

"Couldn't you have picked at least a dirty sneaker?" Ally skeptically asked.

"I was in a hurry." Julie gave her a shrug and turned around to finish her job.

"Were you in such a hurry that you forgot your bra? Julie, for Christ' sake, I can see your tits!"

Julie turned back to Ally and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Ok. I didn't have an opportunity to change. I had to use my backup clothes I keep in the trunk of my car."

"Did Billy kick you out?" She asked surprised.

"No. Not yet, anyway. Ally, really, you don't wanna go there."

"Why?"

"Sexual subject."

Ally burst into laughing. "Did Billy Darley fail on you?"

"Hell, no! Quite the opposite, actually. Please, don't make me say it."

"Say it, Julie."

"Oh, fuck… Alright!" Julie exclaimed as she sat down on a chair and beckoned Ally to join her.

"We had this amazing sex last night." Julie gave Ally a stern look as her friend made a disgusted face. "But we didn't wear a condom. And now I'm scared to death he might have passed me something."

Ally gagged for a minute. "I don't know what to say… Did you two talk about this?"

"Sure, he was very understanding and we made a list of the possible diseases he might have passed me." Julie answered right dark humor. "I asked if he had ever done this with anyone else and he said yes. He assured they weren't whores and shit, but I don't believe him. Ally, I swear I'll kill that bastard if I got something from him."

"Julie you gotta go to the hospital and get yourself checked."

"I know. If I only could get that fucking thick skull to come if me…"

Ally laughed. "Yeah, right."

"He ain't touching me until he does so." Julie determinedly stated.

"Until who does what?" A third voice asked, making both girls to look up.

General Gibson Lane walked in, escorted by Daniel.

"Daddy!" Julie exclaimed at the pair's sight and got up from the chair, making sure her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Julie, we're leaving in one hour." The father announced.

"Oh, really? I thought you'd stick around until my birthday." She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"What you mean? We are going to celebrate your birthday together. You are going with us to Kansas."

"Kansas? Dad, I'm sorry but the hell I am. I told you both I'm not going anywhere. I have a life here."

Gibson's cell phone rang. Her father fumed at her with her eyes before walking away to answer. That gave Daniel a chance to talk to her alone, just like he wanted.

Dan walked over to Julie and took her arm in his hands, dragging her away from Ally, who noticed that was a private talk.

"Will you explain me what the hell were you doing in a bar like that with a guy like that?"

Julie looked up at him. "What the hell were _you_ doing there?"

"I asked first."

"I was there with my boyfriend." She said casually.

"I know that man is Billy Darley. That's exactly why I wanna know what are you doing with a prick like him."

"Watch your mouth, Dan. You don't know him."

"But I know people who do. Now, will you answer to me?"

"No. I answer to nobody but myself, Dan."

"Your _boyfriend_ wouldn't like to hear that." He said the world like it didn't match the person to whom it was destined.

"He doesn't." Julie answered simply.

"Julie, I know he's a criminal. For fuck's sake, don't you have brains? Your father is a general."

"You know what? I don't have that talk to you, Dan. Goodbye, I hope you both have a safe trip back to Kansas." Julie half ran to behind the balcony. Dan was about to follow her but Gibson got to him first. They traded a few words and General Lane left.

"Your father said goodbye, for now." Dan said as he sat on the high stool in front of Julie.

"What?"

"He's going to Kansas right now. I was left behind for a couple of days and then I'm supposed to bring you back up with me to Minnesota." He said causally.

"I'm sorry you won't get your golden medal, Dan." She said with a dry mouth. Her father didn't even bother to look at her and say goodbye for himself.

"Julie, I'm sure you can give me some info to get that man arrested so you can free yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about? Dan, I'll tell you this just this once: Billy is a crazy fuck and a mean bastard. But he's the only one who hasn't left me behind."

"I didn't leave you. You left me."

"And what did you think it was on the way for us since you got into the army chain? I didn't need a second father."

"You know it wouldn't be like you were a kid."

"The hell it wouldn't. It would be exactly the same, if not worse. Dan, stop it. I'm not coming back. Save yourself a plane ticked and take the general's ride."

"You're hurting me, Julie. I hope you know that."

"You're annoying me, Dan. I hope you know that."

At that Daniel turned around and left the coffee shop without looking back.

"Ouch, that was harsh." Kristi, who had just walked in, commented.

Great. Now Julie felt like the mean bastard.

…

Billy felt like collecting this morning. He needed to take off his angriness on someone else than the one who was causing it. He drove the black '69 Mustang around town and checked if his corners were free from activity. No one is supposed to sell during day. All clear. Billy Darley could have his fun now.

The Mustang stopped in front of a middle class house. He usually also does this kind of job during night and his buyers know that. The surprised look on their faces was worth the extra effort to keep discreet so cops wouldn't bother.

Billy knocked hard on the front door. A few moments later a woman in her later 20's opened the door, holding a baby. Her eyes bulged at the sight of who was standing on her doorway. She had seen him on the news once. The woman tried to close the door on him but it was useless. Billy stopped the door with his hand and let himself in the house.

"Leave now or I'll call the police." The woman threatened, holding her baby closer.

He pushed his leather coat away to let her get a glimpse of his gun. "I don't fucking think so. As a matter of fact…" Billy decided to take his gun in hand and point it to the woman, causing her to gasp. "Gimme the toddler." He ordered and the woman instantly started crying.

"No, please!" She pleaded, crying harder. "Do whatever you want with me, just leave my baby alone. Take whatever you want!"

"Give me the fucking kid, now." He ordered in a hard voice and cocked his gun. The woman hugged her child closer but didn't move. Billy kept the gun pointed at her and walked closer, cornering her against a wall. He took the child from her arms and the woman just about collapsed. The kid was quiet and curiously looked at man who now held him in his arms.

"Uncle?" The little boy asked with a tinny voice.

"No, I'm not your uncle, kid. Now let's go see daddy." He answered with dark humor and then turned back to the woman with a hard voice. "Where's your husband?"

"He-he's at w-work." She almost bit her own tongue, for she was shaking too hard.

"Woman, the car is in the garage. Do you wanna keep fucking lying to me while I have your kid with me?" Billy playfully messed the kid's hair and the woman left out a cry.

"Please, give him back to me."

"Get the fuck up!" Billy ordered and the woman complied to the pointing gun's will.

They walked down the hall and Billy kicked the only closed door open. No wonder, the man of the house was opening the window so he could jump off.

"Some fucking man you are." Billy said before cocking his gun at the man. That froze him and he gave up on the idea as soon as he heard his son happily calling for him.

"Daaaady!"

"You were supposed to have left already." The man started to panic at his wife, who was crying on the back corner. The man knew who he was dealing with, so he decided to cool it off. "Billy, I'll have your money in 48 hours. Just-."

"I happen to want my fucking money now."

"But I don't have it."

"Kid, look at that." Billy turned to the little boy in his arms and the innocent child turned his full attention to the stranger. "Your daddy doesn't want to pay me."

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Now, what do you think I should do?" The kid started laughing for no apparent reason and Billy snorted. "Did you give some of that shit to your son? The kid is a mini crack-head!"

"Clair, take your mom's jewels." The man ordered and the woman started shaking her head in denial. "Go take the fucking jewels, Clair!" He stormed.

The woman looked at his kid in Billy Darley's arms and ran to the dressed. She dug out from the last drawer a box and from it a diamond necklace.

"How much do you owe him, James?" The woman's voice completely changed. It was harsh and full of hate. Billy could tell a divorce was coming on its way.

"That should do it." James answered.

"The fuck it does. Give me the fucking box."

"Billy, there's much more there than I owe you"

"Well, that ain't my fucking problem. Give me the box." Billy ordered and showed the kid his gun. The toddler got amazed at the shinny object and wanted to grab it. The woman started crying again.

"Here, take it all! It's all yours!" The woman placed the jewel box on the bed, near where Billy was standing.

"Of course it is. Now empty your fucking safe."

James didn't even argue. He took the painting out of the wall and opened the box. He took all the money and placed it beside the jewel box.

"You don't expect me to walk around fucking holding all this shit, do you?"

The man quickly grabbed a black backpack and shoved the small treasure in it.

"It was very fucking nice doing business with you, James." Billy darkly smirked. "I hope to see your fucking face again real soon."

"I- I think I'll cut off the habit." James excused himself.

Billy grinned. They never did. Then his expression got much darker. "Remember I know where you live, I know where you work and I know where my little buddy here is going to school this year. You think about paying the cops a little call and I'll pay you all a visit sooner than you can blink. And it won't be a pleasant one."

Claire felt a sharp shake of fear taking over her but managed to hold back her tears. James cleared his throat so he could be heard clearly. "Don't worry, Billy. You won't hear anything from us."

"You better make fucking sure of that." The pointed at him with the gun and James held his breath. Billy finally hid his gun back in his waistband and placed the child on the ground. The little boy pouted at him and Billy smirked back down at him. Stupid kid.

The gangster grabbed his bag of goodies and marched out of the room so he could get out of the house before someone noticed the car. He heard the woman crying harder and then her yelling at her husband.

Billy let out a carefree laugh. He was feeling much better.

…

"Oh crap, Ally!" Julie called her friend and co-worker.

"What?" Ally approached her with an empty tray.

"We are out of sugar."

"Again?"

"We gotta change suppliers. That guy's an ass and this is getting old."

"Yeah. Oh, damn. Ok, you go buy it and I'll cover you."

"Ally, you go buy it. Remember how I'm dressed?"

"You got my jacket now, it isn't so bad. Here…" Ally bent down and started taking her sneakers off. "You're taller but we're the same shoe size."

"Gee, is this because you don't wanna drive?" Julie complained.

"No, this is because you can't handle the tray."

"Kiss my ass, Ally." Julie stuck her tongue out at her like a five year-old. She'd pick the sugar up, leave it at the shop and then head home so she could convince Billy to blood test.

Julie got to her car and started it. While driving she thought about what she had said to Dan. She didn't have to be such a bitch to him; Billy didn't deserve all this protection from her. No, actually he did. Just because she was mad dog at him it didn't erase all the things he had done for her. Julie then turned the radio up so she would sing along and shut her brain up.

She went to the closest market, grabbed a stroller and went to where the sugar bags were. Julie grabbed twenty packs. Good thing their supplier didn't leave them empty-handed.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice asked and Julie looked down to a pretty little girl. She looked around, no grown up was around. The kid was lost.

Julie kneeled down to her level. "Hey, there. Have you lost your mommy?" The kid nodded. "What's your name?"

"Hayley."

Julie offered her hand. "Ok, Hay. My name is Julie. Come on, let's go find your mommy, then." The little girl took Julie's hand and they started walking to front part of the store so she could be announced.

"Sir!" She called the Hispanic man who looked like the manager. He turned with a business-like smile to her and then glanced at the little girl.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, this little girl has lost herself from her mom. Can you announce her?"

"Sure. What's her name?" The manager asked from where he stood and the girl got scared, she hid behind Julie's legs.

Julie took the little girl's arms off her and kneeled again in front of her. "Hay, what's your mommy's name?"

"Demi."

Julie gave Hayley a smile and stood again to inform the manager. Just then, six hooded and armed men entered the marked. Two of them walked to where the manager was, along with Julie and Hayley, while the others were busy scaring the workers and costumers.

"You!" He pointed a machine gun to the man. "Close all the fucking doors!" And the manager rushed to do what he was ordered to.

Julie softly but securely grabbed Hayley's little shoulders and quietly started backing away, making the kid to follow her steps. The two hooded men were busy checking the manager's work until when Hayley's mom showed up and yelled her name.

"Hayley!"

One of the guys quickly pointed the gun at the woman while the other pointed his at Julie and Hayley.

The men went behind Julie and grabbed her by her neck before pointing his gun to her head. Hayley started crying and Julie tried to calm her, rubbing her hands on the girl's little shoulders.

"Yo, dude. Let her fucking go!" Another man came up to the one who was holding Julie.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"She's Darley's girl, man!"

"Oh, fuck!" The guy recoiled the gun. "Gimme the kid and walk away."

"You ain't landing as much as a finger on her." Julie backed away and took Hayley up in her arms. The guy pointed the gun back at her and Hayley's mother started crying.

"Let the fucking kid go!"

"The hell I am! Get the money and leave."

"We are not your boyfriend's gang, sweetheart. You're in no position to order around here."

"You touch me and you're sentenced, you know that." She defied.

"You gotta a big mouth there, pretty lady. I think I'll take my chances."

"Yo, bro, don't fuck it all up. Darley will be hot on our ass." The nearest man to him said.

"Last chance, Darley girl. Give me the kid!" The guy ordered.

Julie wouldn't know to explain later what went through her mind. They wouldn't touch her fearing Billy Darley's retaliation, she could have backed away. But she didn't. It didn't even cross Julie's mind to hand this kid to those thugs. Her mother was at gun point and she was the only one the kid had to protect her.

Julie placed Hayley down on the floor and pushed her behind her legs. Then, making a reckless move that no one could predict, she grabbed the man's hand with which he held the gun and twisted it while she kicked his crotch hard. He released the gun and went down on the floor hissing in pain.

"Hayley, run!" She shouted as the man who pointed to gun to Hayley's mother ran over to help his friend.

The little girl was smart. She took a path that wouldn't lead her straight to the mean guy; she turned on a hall and then on another to just then find her mother. They embraced each other and cried together. Everyone else's eyes were turned to Julie.

The second man also pointed a gun to her head.

"Stop your fit, woman. I swear to God I don't wanna fucking kill, but I will if I have to."

Julie stopped moving and stood still until when the guy turned around and pointed the gun somewhere else. The other four men where already gathering as much money as they could from the costumers and from the registers.

There was nothing more she could do. Julie watched as the men took every watch, earrings and necklace they thought would worth something. Wallets and cell phones were a must.

She really didn't see it coming. Julie didn't even notice the guy had spoken to her until when she felt the pain.

"That's for the kick, bitch!" The hooded man smirked at her before stabbing Julie on her side. She let out a cry of pain as the blade perforated her clothes and then her skin.

She grabbed the man's arm to hold him close and knocked her forehead against his.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed dizzily. Julie had one hand holding the blade in place so it wouldn't move and do more damage. Her free hand took the hood off the man's hand, so she could see his god dammed face and let him know he would pay for this.

She saw his dirty blonde hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his pierced septum and the "H" he had tattooed right below his ear.

"Fuck, Austin! What the fuck have you done? Fuck, fuck you, man!" The other guy looked totally desperate.

Julie smirked before falling sideways against a shelf full of aluminum pans. The fall made an enormous sound, distracting all the thugs. Hayley's mom was the only one who still had a cell phone besides Julie, and she took the moment to quickly dial 911 and call the cops and an ambulance.

Austin put the hood back on and grabbed his fallen gun. "Grab the money, let's get the fuck outta here!" He yelled and the men started closing all the bags they had filled. "Go, go!"

"Julie!" Julie heard Hayley shouting. She felt when the knife turned inside of her as she fell, making the injury twice as bad. The shelf was hurting her back and she didn't have enough strength to move the pans from her. The scenario suddenly got dark and Julie simply gave up on moving.

…

Bodie, Billy and Joe were chilling at Billy's living room. Well, Bodie and Joe were chilling, Billy kept on smoking cigarette after cigarette, drinking one beer after the other and glancing at the clock.

"Yo, dawg! Check this chick out!" Bodie called his boss and pointed at the TV. He and Joe were watching "Coyote Ugly" on TNT and they were drooling on Rachel.

Billy gave them a dark glare. "That's a fucking chick flick."

"Man, that's my heaven." Joe smiled to himself.

"You're a Darley, dog. You ain't going to heaven." Bodie smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, you two!" Billy snapped. He didn't believe this heaven versus hell bullshit. Plus Billy couldn't stand their whistles, when the girl who made him to whistle was MIA.

"Relax, Billy. Hottie must be on her way home by now." Joe tried to calm the lion.

Billy looked up to him but then his eyes switched to the TV. A girl had just picked a cowboy hat and started sexily dancing around. That made him to remember when he saw Julie dancing at the strip club. He never really got a straight answer for what she was doing there. Billy filed that thought aside to question her later but kept in his mind how much that sight of her turned him on.

"Turn that fucking thing off!" Billy yelled out of the blue, making Bodie and Joe slightly to jump.

"What the fuck do you wanna watch, Billy? The news?" Bodie was totally annoyed at his boss. Billy was always an ass but right now he was a fucking moron. What was the big deal? Had Julie turned him into a faggot who couldn't stand watch dancing girls anymore? He used to dig that shit.

"I don't give a fuck, just switch it." He snapped back even madder now that Bodie questioned him.

Bodie did as he suggested and changed to the local news channel. Joe was the only one who kept his interest on the TV. But he got the men's attention when he casually asked.

"Ain't that near Julie's work?"

Bodie simply looked up but at the mention of her name Joe had Billy. "So what?"

"Some shit happened back there."

"It's near her work, not where she works." Bodie clarified.

"What the fuck are they saying, Joe?" Billy asked while walking closer to the TV.

"Some robbery. They stabbed a girl."

"Robbery, my ass. That smells like some fucking payback with benefits. You do the job and get richer." Billy shrugged and went over to the fridge to grab another beer bottle.

Billy had taken three steps when someone started banging at his door. His hand flew to his gun. He looked in the peephole and then threw the door open.

"Have you fucking lost your mind, Tommy? What's your fucking problem? Don't bang on my door like that or I'll fucking kill you!" Billy roared at once, not letting Tommy to explain himself until when he was finished.

"It's Julie, Billy. She's in the hospital." He quickly said before Billy could cut him off.

"What?"

"She's fucked up, Billy." When Tommy finished saying that Billy was already back to him with his car keys, Bodie and Joe right behind him. They all ran down the stairs.

"Joe, go with Bodie. Tommy, you fucking come with me." Billy ordered.

Billy sped up, but he let go of the clutch way too fast and his car died.

"FUCK!" He gave it another try and this time was more careful. "Spill it, Tommy. How come you fucking know about this and I don't?" He was pissed beyond the edge. "Why the fuck didn't she call me?"

"She couldn't call anybody, Billy. They took her cell phone and called the first number on speed dial. It was yours, but I guess your phone died or some shit like that. Then Ally called her and who answered the phone told her what had happened. She went over but called me so I could tell you."

"Who the fuck is Ally? And how do you fucking know her?" Billy was driving like a mad man and Tommy had himself grabbing his seat, he never did this before.

"She's her co-worker. We're kind of seeing each other."

Billy seemed to completely ignore Tommy's answer. He took his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and tried to turn it on, that while speeding on the streets. It was really dead. He hated technology. The only thing that kept him from throwing the piece of crap outside the window was that it contained his connection's numbers. If the cops found his cell phone he would be the one sentenced.

They finally made it to the hospital. Billy parked at the ambulance area and passed right through the security guard who was shouting at him. Tommy stayed behind so he could take the car off, Billy had left the keys on the ignition. The last thing his boss needed right now was to be removed from the hospital by a cop wannabe.

Billy Darley looked like a caged lion when he entered the hospital's reception. He had this crazy look in his eyes, the only thing that kept the guards from restraining him, that meant something was seriously wrong. He grabbed a nurse's arm and she looked up wide eyed at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She managed to be polite despite being totally freaked out by this man. Years of experience, you could say.

"Where the fuck is Julie Lane?" He barked.

"The stabbed young woman?" The old woman tried to be more specific and that pushed Billy a bit further.

"Yes!" He impatiently answered.

"She's in surgery right now. Sir, are you family?" She felt this man's despair and she wanted to help him, but she couldn't walk away from hospital's policy.

Billy knew he was about to be kicked out. "I'm her husband. Sorta. Not fucking official, you know." He had a lapse of consciousness, she wanted to work with him.

She winked at him. "Please, follow me to the waiting room." The nurse started walking and Billy followed her while she kept on babbling. "Her spleen was perforated by the blade and she almost lost too much blood. After the surgery she's gonna need a blood transplant. The hospital is down on AB negative, so we're calling around. We can't use all the stocks of O positive on her."

"What the fuck do you mean you can't? You must fucking save her!" He was about to lose his mind again.

"Sir, we're doing everything we can. She needs a donor of her own blood type." She patiently tried to reason him.

"What a fucking minute. What's her type again?" Billy's eyes lighted up.

"AB negative. Sir, do you know anyone with that blood type?"

"Go get your fucking stuff ready." Billy ordered.


	6. Last Resort

**It's been two weeks since my last update. I apologize! Today, despite work, was a really lazy Sunday. But I pressed pause on Sons of Anarchy (I'm currently re-watching season 1) to update and try to make it up to you. The thing is, the two following weeks are gonna be hell: uni finals. **

**Anyway, enough babbling. This chapter is more of a bridge, sets things in motion for the next chap. Hope you enjoy this and I can't wait to read your thoughts!**

**Chap 6. Soundtrack:**

Daughtry- Breakdown

12 Stones – Anthem for the Underdog

Travis Baker – Soulja Boy Remix

Staind – This Is It

Eminem feat. Rihanna- Love The Way You Lie

**6. Last resort**

Julie opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry for nearly one minute, then it cleared up and she could identify the dark form sitting by the window. She couldn't make up her mind if she should let him know she was awake or just wait until he'd get tired and leave. She didn't have the stomach to endure an argument right now.

"How are you feeling?" Billy asked from where he was, without moving.

Julie's heart skipped a beat; she thought she had been discreet about waking up.

"Oh, you know the drill… blurry vision, nausea, bitchy headache… And apparently my tongue now weights tons because I can barely move it." Only she didn't spoke that clearly and drooled a little bit. They had stashed her with pain killers. She thought that had to be a pretty nasty thing to see. It was ridiculous. She closed her mouth.

Billy got up from the chair and walked towards her bed. He grabbed the white sheet that covered her and cleaned the drool off her face. His eyebrows were furrowed, like he was going on with some internal debate.

Julie risked a try to say something else. "Why the furrow, Billy?"

He shot her an angry look. No, he shot her a pissed stare. It shut her up, but it was enough to let the words slid freely from his mouth.

"You don't fucking get it, do you, Julie? You have no fucking clue at how close I got to losing you!" He raised his voice. "You don't fucking realize that I can't cope with that anymore. Goddamnit!" His hand smashed down on the nightstand beside her bed and Julie jumped.

Billy turned his back to her and walked away, scratching the back of his neck. His nostrils were flattered and he was breathing hard.

A nurse passing by heard all the commotion and opened the door to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, fearing for the girl's well being since the moment her eyes laid on the man in the room with her.

"Yes." Billy answered shortly.

"Do you need anything, sweetie?" She ignored him and addressed her question directly to Julie.

Billy's fit woke her from her drooling state, so she managed to speak more clearly now. "No, thank you. Everything is under control." But the beast inside Billy Darley wasn't.

The nurse nodded and closed the door again.

Billy's deep breath took an eternity, but he eventually calmed down enough to speak again. "You don't understand that I'm fighting my own fucking guts to be here with you."

"And I'm fighting mine to let myself to be with you. Billy, you once asked why I stuck around and I told you the truth. Somehow you're always around to pick me up. Like you are right now. But that doesn't change the fact I was raised to avoid and fight against everything that you are."

"You keep saying that bullshit about how you were raised. If you loved so much the way your father raised you, you wouldn't have bolted!"

He had a point and that shut Julie up, again. Billy knew he was making sense. He had never been that reasonable in an argument before.

"If you want _me_ to leave you with your beliefs, just fucking say so. I'm fucking tired of having to fight for everything in my goddamned life!" He kept on storming on her. After he was done he started to light up a cigarette.

"What, you gonna leave me too?" Her voice went an octave higher.

Billy simply stared at her.

"You know I don't need that crap, especially from you, Billy."

"Suit your fucking self. Maybe there really is some crazy shit in the Darley blood that doesn't let us see fucking straight."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Now it was Julie's turn to furrow.

The only answer she got from him was the door being slammed on his way out.

…

Billy drove like a maniac and behind him was Bodie. He tried to catch up with his boss, but he was fueled by madness.

"Man, he's gonna fucking crash! He's gonna fucking crash!" Tommy yelled for the third time from the passenger seat while watching his boss speeding away from them.

"Shut the fuck up, Tommy!" Bodie stormed. "I just don't know what the fuck set him up."

"He got out pissed of the hospital room."

"What the fuck happened that girl now?"

"She got stabbed. Apparently she's hanging by a threat."

"You think this has something to do-." Bodie stopped talking because he had to turn the wheel all to the right, if he had not he'd have crashed right into the Mustang's back, for Billy had hit the breaks out of the blue.

Their leader got out of the black car, leaving the door open. He moved so fast that neither Bodie or Tommy had time to undo their seat belt.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME FOR?" Billy Darley slammed his hands on the car's roof, just above Bodie's head.

"Dawg, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Get the fuck back to the Office!"

"Billy, we can't let y-."

"DO AS I FUCKING SAY, BODIE!"

"You are gonna do some stupid fuck because of that girl, aren't ya?" Bodie was so angry at his dedication to her. Billy didn't realize that if he got killed over something stupid like that all the shit they've build would fall down. He didn't have the guts or the will to take over all the problems.

Billy opened Bodie's car door and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt, yanking him out of the car. He slammed his friend against the metal, totally biased by hate.

"Stop fucking questioning me, Bodie. Or I swear to the fucking God that I'll shoot you."

"You're gonna shoot me because I'm telling you the truth? I don't know why the fuck you work so hard for that piece of ass when you could have it so easy."

"Because I fucking protect what's mine. No fucker stabs my girl and walks out alive."

"You don't even know what happened, Billy! You spent the last 24 hours in that fucking hospital, do you realize that? You look like a fucking crack head! There's no way you could walk out of this alive, right now. You're gonna get your fucking self killed because of her!"

Before Billy could say anything else, Tommy was at their side and cleaned his throat. Billy stared at him but finally let go of Bodie, who now could breathe more calmly.

"I talked to a few people… They said it was a robbery. There was this woman there, getting checked out. She was talking to the police and I overheard it. It seems Julie got stabbed because she tried to protect a kid."

"What?" Billy incredulously asked.

"That's what the woman told the cops." Tommy assured with his head. "Didn't Julie say anything?"

"I didn't fucking ask… that bitch had that fucking attitude even when drooling." Billy punched the car to get out the angriness out of his muscles.

"You gotta ask her man, she may have all the answers you are looking for."

Billy lighted up a cigarette and then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "You must do something."

…

"When are they letting you go, again?" Ally asked while she bounced her legs.

"In two weeks or so. I'm telling you, I can't stand this. I ended up watching Highschool Musical just to have something to do."

Ally made a disgusted face. "I feel your pain. So… have you-". She was cut mid sentence by the room's door being open. Joe Darley stepped in and quickly closed it behind him. He looked wary.

Julie's body tensed up and she felt the stitches on her tummy being stretched, it felt weird. She didn't say a thing.

"I'm out of coffee". Ally lamely excused herself and hoped off Julie's bed before bolting from the hospital room.

"Hey there, Hottie!" Joe kindly smiled at her. "How you holding up?"

"As good as I can. There's not really much to do around here."

"I can imagine… so, what went down this time?" Joe sat on the chair by her bed, trying to make some casual conversation.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, Joe." Her resistance totally changed his maneuver.

"Billy's about to do some crazy shit because of you, so you better fucking talk about it." He sounded just like his older brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't fucking act like you don't know Billy, Julie. He won't let this slide."

"The shit that happened to me had nothing to do with him. Why the fuck does he have to get involved?"

"Fucking humor me, Julie." Joe was pissed at her. "He's gonna do something about it, whether you help him or not. Only if you give us a clue we have a better shot of getting out of this mess unscratched. Come on, Julie!" He was so exasperated that his last sentence was followed by a small jump.

Austin's face flashed on Julie's mind. She remembered the sick smirk he gave her before his knife perforated her skin. "That's for the kick, bitch!", he had said.

Julie felt the taste of bile in her mouth. Only now she realized what that man had done to her. She needed a blood transfusion because of all the blood loss. She would have been dead if it wasn't for the hospital's quick response on finding a donor with such a rare blood type as hers.

Joe saw as her eyes flickered with hate. That's the exact reaction he needed.

Julie told him everything that happened the moment after she left Billy's apartment.

"Get me that motherfucker, Joe." She fiercely asked.

Joe gave her a smirk, a shadow of Billy's smirk. The connection between brothers was obvious at that precise moment. "Will do, Hottie." He winked at her. "Cops are everywhere, I gotta get outta here. You know the drill, right?"

"I blacked out before I saw anything that could identify the bastard."

"You got it!" Joe smiled at her. "You can feel the blood boiling in your veins, can't ya?"

"What you mean?" Julie furrowed at him.

Joe smirked again back at her before skillfully sneaking out of the hospital room.

…

Billy stormed into The Office. The crew was already gathered just waiting for their boss to arrive. Bodie was the only one who knew what had happened but he didn't say a thing to the others. Shit was about to get ugly.

"I want to know every fuck thing there is to know." His voice was deep, filled with hate and passion.

Heco, always the dumb ass, had to ask. "Know about what?"

He didn't even see Billy moving. The last thing he noticed was a dirty glass being thrown on the wall beside his head and he ducked his head away from it. So it was that bad.

Billy was fuming. Julie wasn't in condition to talk to him about what had happened, but she felt just fine to bring him down. He wanted her to know that blood was going to be spilled in her name.

His cell phone rang. "Did you find out anything?" He heard for a minute and then closed his mobile.

"The fucking bastard just got a death sentence."

The gang leader got out of the abandoned hospital used as hidden place and got into his black Mustang.


	7. Blood on Blood

**As always, before anything I'd like to thank your kind comments! You sure know how to put a smile on my face. I'm thrilled that you are enjoying this. Please keep on sharing your thoughts!**

**There's a happening here that was inspired by when I found a small dent on my car, soon you will know what I'm talking about. So, as much as I cursed the idiot who did that, I thank you for giving me inspiration. I wish you could read this. **

**There are some stuff going on in this chapter, so I'm gonna get going… enjoy!**

**Chap. 7 Soundtrack:**

Bon Jovi - Blood on Blood

Cobra Starship – Bring It

The Bravery – Above and Below

The Pierces – Three Wishes

The Kooks – Sway

Bon Jovi – I'll Be There For You

**7. Blood on blood**

If Billy could observe himself, like in a movie, he'd have shouted to himself to stop right there. But that obviously couldn't happen.

The Mustang and the Plymouth Duster came to a stop in front of a bakery. The place looked dirty and nobody ever brought a single bread there, they didn't have those to begin with. Like Bones had used the body shop to cover his gun business, Carlos used the store as a cover up for drug dealing.

Carlos Santiago, the newest leader of the Halls gang. Apparently he was well informed. Billy Darley's gang wasn't to be messed with. But they fucked up big time.

This man wasn't here searching for explanations, he wanted blood.

Carlos himself showed up on the top of the stairs right when Billy closed his car's door. Bodie parked on his right side.

"¡Hola, Billy!" His obvious spanish accent didn't hid his concern. "We need to talk, man."

"I don't wanna fucking talk and you know that. Give me Austin." He ordered. Billy wasn't about beginning a gang war now, but he could change his mind all too easily.

"Now, Billy, there's no need to retaliation. I understand your anger, but-."

Carlos was cut off by the sound of a Buick Skylark parking right beside Billy's car. The passenger, a sweaty Italian-looking guy, opened the door with all his strength and so far that it reached out to hit the Mustang.

Billy looked back and saw the moment a small, but obvious, dent was left on his automobile. Baggy, Tommy and Bodie heard the noise of guns being cocked upstairs and they got theirs ready, but Carlos lifted his hand up, so his guys would hold their fire.

Bodie's eyes only left Carlos when he heard the loud thud of a body falling against a car. Billy had stridden to the man and punched him right in his nose. The fat man didn't have time to reach out.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Billy yelled. The driver went to help his friend, but Carlos left out a low whistle. Billy Darley had free pass to do what he pleased with that man.

The Italian guy fell on his knees. Billy grabbed a handful of his greasy hair.

"You see what you fucking did? HUH?" He pretty much twisted the man's neck and slammed his head against the Buick Skylark over and over again. He pleaded for help, but Billy just wouldn't stop. He only let go when the man passed out on his bloodied hand. Billy tossed the heavy body and then kicked it aside. He wasn't dead, but it wouldn't be a surprise if he was left with a glitch in his brain for the rest of his life. In the end of it all, the dent Billy left on the other car was much bigger.

"AUSTIN!" Billy yelled, more like roared like a starving lion before his prey.

Carlos was annoyingly calm, that caught Tommy's attention. He went beside Billy, who was breathing hard and had already taken off his long leather jacket. One could easily see his hard chest going up and down. He was in the rawest state.

"AUSTIN!" He yelled again.

"Billy, man, Carlos' got an arsenal pointed at ya from upstairs. Don't fucking do that."

His boss lightly tilted his head sideways to speak. "Shut the fuck up, Tommy. My business ain't with Carlos. AUSTIN!"

Austin finally appeared, he walked out the front door and stood behind Carlos.

"Took you long enough, motherfucker." Carlos greeted, keeping the calm façade. "I ain't risking a gang war right now because of your fucking mistake." While saying that he kept facing Billy and his gang, his arms comfortable crossed in front of his chest. "Not now." He said more to himself, it was so tempting. "Go clean your fucking shit and know that even if you make it out alive, which I don't think you will, you are no business of ours anymore."

"What?" Austin felt the air being taken away from his lungs, only he had not already been hit. He grew up on that gang, he knew nothing else.

"Here's your boy, Billy." Carlos smiled with sympathy, like he was handing his opponent a glass of the greatest beer, and pushed Austin forward. The young man stumbled down the steps and fell with his face a mere foot away from Billy Darley's feet.

Billy didn't say a word. He simply grabbed Austin by the jacket's collar and tossed him inside the black Mustang. Heco, who had stood behind this whole time, went over and tied his wrists and ankles. The cherry on the top was the silver tape on his mouth. Billy wasn't stupid, he wouldn't leave his traces on this enemy's front yard.

Billy and the others drove straight to the office. While the leader thought of the most painful torture techniques, Bodie thought of how easy it had been. Something wasn't right and he couldn't grasp what. Were they really that afraid of their gang? They pretty much had all of their heads, including Billy's, on a silver tray. That was a matter that had to be discussed when his boss recovered the little sense he had.

At The Office, Heco and Baggy carried Austin to the dirtiest room. There were a couple of rats over there and it was dark. They locked him up in that place, as Billy had asked. The bastard wasn't being shipped off so easily and he knew it.

...

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ally. I can't wait to celebrate my birthday in a hospital bed. Super rad." Julie didn't even need to fake joy, her sarcasm was too obvious at the ridiculous question.

"Oh, come on, Julie. Out of this mess, you do have something to be happy about. I mean, now you finally know that Billy's clean." Ally smiled to her friend, knowing that had been eating up Julie inside.

"I'm sorry?" Julie furrowed.

Before Ally could say something else the hospital door was open again. Part of Julie hoped to see Billy. She was growing impatient on the lack of news and it had been over two days since she last saw him. But instead of the gang lord, a cop entered her room, the badge hanging proudly around her neck. Detective Wallis, Julie remembered her name. She had inquired Julie about Billy some time in the past.

"Miss Lane, mind if I come in?" The detective asked with a small smile, half of her body already in the room.

"You are already in", Julie wanted to answer. But she had to play nice for Billy's sake. "Sure", was her reply instead. She didn't put effort on sounding pleased at the visit.

"I understand what you have gone through and that things must be confused right now. I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you, but we need to talk."

"It's ok. What do you want to know?" Julie decided to find out what the detective had already, so she could throw them on the other direction. Being defensive would only raise a flag to the police.

"What do you remember?" Yeah, Wallis was no fool.

"Not much to be honest… I had just found this lost little girl and was talking to the manager when the hooded men entered the store." She said casually.

"Do you have any idea why they harmed you and left everyone else untouched?" Wallis didn't write down anything. She was watching Julie's reaction closely.

"One of them wanted the kid for hostage but I didn't let go of her."

"Why would you do that?"

"Are you kidding me? What did you want me to do? Give that poor little girl to an armed man?" Julie raised her voice.

"Calm down, Miss Lane. It's my job to ask… So, it seems you are related to Billy Darley, is that right?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She couldn't help but get defensive right now.

"He's a gang member and I'm a cop, anything related to those two facts is my business." Wallis said straight out, her tone a bit petulant.

"Well, detective, if you insist to know, we've been fucking each other all right." Julie stared right at the cop who seemed to be defying her. This was becoming personal.

Ally chocked with the water she was drinking, making both women to break eye contact to look at her.

"Ok, I'm fine!" Ally exclaimed, her face still red.

"Anyway, Miss Lane, do you got a chance to see a face or something? Some witness said you ripped someone's hood." Detective Wallis had totally lost her patience.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember. I might have done that, but I had been stabbed already. I blacked out before I saw anything." Julie said with no tenderness or self-pity. "But now that you mentioned... I think I saw an eagle tattoo."

"An eagle?" Wallis got curious. "Are you sure of that?"

"Yes." She had read in the newspaper that some Bostonian gang had the eagle as their symbol. They were from the other side of the town.

"All right, then, Miss Lane. Here's my card." Wallis placed the piece of paper on the nightstand. "Give me a call if you remember anything else. We want to know who did this to you. Remember that we are on the same side."

"Sure, detective. We both want to catch the bad guys." Julie let a smirk play on her lips at the pun of her sentence.

Wallis left the room without saying another word.

Julie had barely recomposed herself from the question & answer section when the probable other one entered the room. Dan's eyes widened when he saw Julie lying on the bed.

"What the hell happened to you?" He half ran to where she was.

Julie summed the best of her self control to not roll her eyes at him. "Just my luck." Only Dan knew her all too well and could see past her sarcasm.

"Yeah, 'cause you sure would let someone stab you that easily."

"Ah, Dan! I just told the cop what happened. I don't wanna talk about it all again. It was a robbery. I protected a kid and they got back at me."

"So you telling me this has nothing to do with Billy Darley and his gang?" Dan confronted her.

"Absolutely not." She shortly answered.

Dan glanced at Ally. "Do you mind giving us a moment?"

Ally furrowed at him. What an ass. "Sure". She answered without really meaning it.

…

"I didn't know she was your girl, man!" Austin cried like a little kid. He could see nothing. The only thing he knew is that he was now in a brighter and wider place but aside to that, nada. He couldn't have known the guys put him in a room to be beaten up to death.

Austin had already lost three teeth and both eyes were probably purple by now. The room looked like a movie set for Saw.

Billy Darley sat aback to enjoy his despair. He was in his second cigarette when Bodie entered the room.

"Dawg, are you gonna take long? We wanna grab something to eat."

"Then go. I don't wanna rush the process."

Austin heard a different voice from Billy's and started yelling for help. In his despair he could not realize that was another gang member.

"Are you fucking serious, Billy? I can't believe you're wasting that much time in that piece of shit. If he at least fought back…"

"Fucking leave, Bodie. My business with this fuck ain't over yet." Billy dismissed his loyal friend and threw the cigarette butt on the floor and smashed it with his boot.

"If ya sayin' so…" Bodie shrugged and left with no further speaking. Billy needed to be done with this shit soon.

As if it was possible, Austin got more desperate when he heard Bodie leaving. Billy truly was starting to get annoyed at his winning. He had had enough guts to stab his girl, where was all this courage now?

Billy got up and with two large strides he was before the chair where Austin was tied down. He grabbed the cloth around his head and ripped it off. His prisoner was blinded for a few seconds, after spending so much time in the dark.

"So… you motherfucker think you know it all, huh? Yeah, 'Darley won't come after us', 'and I don't care if he does'. Ain't you a fucking macho, eh?" Billy was on Austin's face and the young man spitted on his face.

Billy turned purple. He cleaned the spit with his long sleeve and then his fist met Austin's nose with all his strength. Seconds later it was broken and bleeding a lot. Billy was so beyond furious that he didn't say anything else. He walked to the balcony close by, put on a very thick glove and grabbed a bottle of their strongest acid, wondering how long it'd take to go through the bones.

Sixty seconds.

He observed as the slightly blue liquid melted the hair on his arm, pretty much on the same time his skin started boiling, a yellow liquid started flowing. Then his muscle was exposed, just to be putrefied. It did take a bit longer on the bones, those were thicker. They started burning up as if they were on fire and started turning black.

Billy enjoyed watching all the phases, so he decided that better than to blow each of his members with a gun was to watch as they detached themselves from his body with acid. Yeah, that was much better. So he let the liquid fall more on the already abused arm.

Austin didn't endure the pain and passed out. That made Billy to lose interest in his latest science project. He was actually hungry as well. He took his gun out of his waistband and shot Austin in the middle of his temple, just to be sure the fucker wouldn't come back to mess up with what was Billy Darley's.

…

"How the hell did you get involved with a guy like him?" Dan asked, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest.

"Dan, seriously, are you gonna give me a hard time now? I'm in a hospital bed." Julie gave him the puppy eyes.

"I wouldn't care if you were stuck in a wheelchair. Spit!" He was too agitated to sit down. His reaction kind of reminded her of Billy. Billy, who was MIA. Great.

"Dan, you're my best friend. So I'll tell you everything you wanna know and be done with this. And just so you know, I don't care if you use this to bargain my comeback with the General. I ain't coming." Julie stated with a business-like voice.

"You're not in position of negotiating here, Julie. Hell, stop being a stuck up bitch! I'm trying to be your friend here, damnit!" He stormed on her.

"Fine! You want the truth? So we met at the hospital. He was hurt and I helped him to get a doctor. Then he felt like he owed me something, so kept track of me. He made a fucking bet with his friends that he'd sleep with me. And he did. But it didn't stop there. And we're together ever since. There, want details?" Julie said through grinned teeth, since her recent scar was bothering her big time.

Dan shook his head. "Why did you always want to go against the rules, Julie?"

"It's not about the rules, it's about living the way I want to. Why should I live under someone's command?"

"You know your father will kill you, right?"

"He won't ever know if you don't tell him."

"This man is dangerous, Ju… You can't expect me to know you're dating a killer and let it slide."

"I live with him, Dan." Shock was splashed across his face. Her friend was devastated at her stupidity. He didn't honestly know if she did this only to: call attention to herself, show the world she liked to live on the edge or to prove she was mentally problematic.

Dan got so frustrated at her that without saying further word he walked out of her room and left her, he didn't even look back.

Julie's eyes teared up and she started saning to the empty room. "We'd be so less fragile, if we're made from metal and our hearts from iron, and our minds from steel, and if we built an army, for of tender bodies, could we love each other, would we stop to feel…"

A nurse entered the room and smiled sweetly at Julie, who ignored her. She simply looked at the ceiling and kept with the lyrics, not minding at all that a stranger was there with her.

"And you want three wishes: one to fly the heavens, one to swim like fishes

And then one you're saving for a rainy day, if your lover ever takes her love away…"

The nurse had entered the room to inject more painkillers in her bloodstream. "Your husband called to check on you."

Julie heard her, but since she had no husband she kept on singing to herself. The nurse was an old lady, probably confused her with another patient. Julie kept on singing, hoping that she'd take a long time to open her eyes again.

"You say you want to know her like a lover, and undo her damage, she'll be new again, soon you'll find that if you try to save her, it will lose her anger, you will never win…"

…

"Julie!" Someone shook her awake. It was Ally.

"What?" She crankily asked. She was having a good dream that involved green apples.

Her friend amusedly laughed. "You were talking out loud about fruits."

Julie rolled her eyes. She should take on the ride of being stuck in this hospital and have a doctor to check her head. It wasn't right for someone to speak in their sleep as much as she did.

"Yeah, it happens." She shrugged, thankful the stitches weren't pulled, or at least they got her hard on painkillers.

Ally half-heartly laughed at her friend. She hated to see Julie like that. She looked so pale, her highlights needed to be redone and her nail polish was peeling out. But that wasn't the worst. The very worst part was to know that she had been hurt again. Not only physically, but Billy hadn't showed up to the little party there were about to throw her, even though she asked Tommy to let him know this was going on. Ally knew he was the one Julie wanted to see, not the colored balloons that were about to fill in her room.

"I think someone called my name." Ally said out of the blue and went outside, closing the door behind her.

Julie furrowed. Not that she cared, but it was weird for Ally not to acknowledge her birthday. She let it slide, it's not like she wanted it to be celebrated in any way.

Ten minutes later her room's door was open. She thought it was Ally coming back, but it was just the old nurse that apparently had taken over her case.

She sweetly smiled at Julie. "Your husband just called."

She snorted. "I'm sorry, I think you've mistaken me. I don't have a husband."

The old lady smiled at her again. If this woman weren't so caring she'd be creepy as shit. "It may not e official, but you got his heart. There's nothing missing, you know." She stated after checking all Julie's vitals and before leaving.

"Craa-aazy." Julie said to herself.

Then a loud chorus made her to jump slightly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Dan, Kristin, Ally, Ashley, Baggy's sister, Hayley, the little girl from the grocery shop, and her mom, Demi, yelled out. Everyone was holding something between balloons and stuff to eat.

Julie scanned the smiling crowd and although she was content at their attempt to make her smile she knew there was someone missing. Pretty much everyone knew.

…

"Are you gonna send flowers or something, then?" Joe asked his brother, who was already about to lose it with this discussion. Joe just couldn't believe Billy wouldn't show up at the hospital, especially today that was her birthday.

"She's fucking allergic to them. You remember… last time she fuckin' threw 'em on me." Billy snickered.

"A box of chocolate, maybe?" He tried again.

"I don't want to stop by, don't you fucking get it, Joe?" Billy snapped, getting up from the couch where he had been sitting for the past half an hour.

"Why the fuck not, Billy?"

"I can't bear to see her in that fucking hospital bed, alright? So fragile, so damn fucked up! No! I don't wanna see her like that!"

"So you're gonna let her get through this alone?"

Joe's words hit home. Billy didn't say anything else and only stormed out his own apartment. She already had his heart, his blood and now she was taking his sanity. What else did she want? What else could he give to her?

…

The days passed by.

Julie sat on the wheel chair, locked on the top of the hospital's stairs, facing the street. Ally was supposed to pick her up and take Julie to her place, where she'd be staying until she could figure out the Billy Darley issue.

She looked down her hands. They were paler, skinner, unhealthy. But she looked her best now ever since she got into this hospital. Ally had managed to bring a hairdresser and a manicure. They had taken good care of her as far as her nails and hair were concerned.

She looked lower, past her hands. It was stupid for her to be sat on this chair. She could walk just fine, the stitches weren't even there anymore. Damn the hospital's policy.

Julie buffed. Ally knew she was supposed to be released by six in the afternoon, what he hell was taking her so long to take there? She rested her elbow on the chair's arm and placed her chin on her cupped hand.

Just them she heard an engine noise all too familiar to her ears. Sure enough her eyes fell upon the black Mustang only seconds later. He parked in the ambulance's local, again. The security guard got up from his stool to ask him to remove his vehicle, but then he took in who had just parked there and left it as it was.

Billy was alone. He got out of the car and was about to walk through the doors when he saw, by his peripheral vision, that she was sat outside. In a wheel chair. He fully turned to look at her, his brows pretty much became one. Even though his face was a hard set, she saw the life being sucked out of him when he took in her "condition".

He then quickly turned his back to her and started rubbing his bald head and the back of his neck, pacing around. He had yet to say a word to her.

Billy finally turned back to her. Julie could see the blood red eyes. His throat was being held tight. He was about to lose it.

She could quickly say it was a misunderstanding, but he hurt her by not showing up during the two weeks she had been held in that hospital. Julie wanted him to speak up first.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" Billy held his head with both shaky hands. His voice, although rusky and deep as ever, wasn't more than a whisper.

"Billy…" She opened her mouth to say something else but he stopped her with a raised hand.

He hadn't been there to not see her suffering and he had to come to this? Billy Darley lost his ground. He wanted to kill the whole world, including himself. And now he couldn't bear to hear her voice calling his name. Because it got him thinking how many times she must have called him in that plain room at night and he never answered.

Julie simply shook her head and got up.

Billy stood dumbfounded for a moment and then looked down at her legs. She was perfect. It only took a heartbeat for his strong arms to embrace her.


	8. Chances Are

Sorry for taking so long to update! Things have been crazy. I'm really sleepy and for that I won't say a bunch of useless stuff, lol. As always, thank you for the support! I hope you like this. For some reason I really, really enjoy this chapter.

**Chap8. Soundtrack**

Bon Jovi – I'll Be There For You

Mutemath – You Are Mine

12 Stones – Let Go

Garrett Hedlund – Chances Are (Ha!)

Gwyneth Paltrow – Coming Home

Dido – Life For Rent

**8. Chances Are**

"I didn't mean to miss your birthday". Billy stated when he was forced to stop at a traffic light on his way to his apartment. He was finally bringing Julie home, in one piece.

They hadn't said a word to each other since they stopped embracing on the top of the hospital's stairs. Julie was feeling very emotional, but she managed to clean the stubborn tear away before Billy was able to see it. At least she thought so.

"It's technically still my birthday, you haven't missed it all." Her voice was distant. Their closeness inside the car felt weird to her. In fact she felt weird. Even thought all she wanted in the past days was to be near him, now that she was she couldn't seem to appreciate it.

"I shoulda've been there for you." Billy shook his head in denial of his own actions while he parked the Mustang.

"Are you trying to apologize, Billy?" Julie turned her body to face him better. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes". He answered shortly, he knew he sucked at this.

"Then just say you're fucking sorry for leaving me there. Don't say that you didn't mean to miss my birthday, because you knew about it. Don't say you should have been there, because you know I wanted you. So just admit you screwed up big time and make up for it."

Billy's eyebrows were furrowed. Julie was hysterical, but when he tried to reach for her, she backed away.

"I need you to do it, Billy." She pleaded.

He ignored the fact that she didn't want to be touched by him. Billy bent forward and grabbed the back of her neck with a strong hand, so she wouldn't pull away from him. His other hand, on her lower back, held her still. Before he crashed his lips against hers, he pulled their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, Julie."

She heard sincerity in his voice. Before Billy could do his move, Julie took his head in her hands and placed her lips on his. She didn't know why, but she was being hesitant, careful. It was unlike him, but Billy let her do this on her pace. Her hesitance didn't last long. Soon enough she was hungry for him and he responded by squeezing her hips strongly. He wasn't letting go.

But he had to. Julie's scar was still too recent and she felt the inside stitches that remained there being pulled, so she pulled away from him.

"You look like someone who needs to eat real food." Billy stated in disapproval while removing her fringe out of her eye.

Julie rolled her eyes.

Despite her dismiss, Billy started the car again.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He gave her a half-heartly wink and didn't answer, what made her to buff, annoyed.

…

They had been sitting in the dinner for at least twenty minutes. Julie had already eaten a burger and half of the fries, still Billy was forcing nuggets down in her throat.

"Billy, I'm fine. I already got enough salt in my blood stream."

"You have low blood pressure, you need more salt than the average people. Plus you look sick".

"Oh, and how shoving fried stuff down on me is going to help me?" She asked before finally biting one of the nuggets.

Billy simply stared at her, she was right. He should have ordered salad and fish, or something.

"Hey…" Julie whispered before reaching across the table. She ran her fingertips on the frown in this forehead. "I was only kidding. This is delicious, I really appreciate what you did".

"But it doesn't make up for me not being there, does it?" He shook her hand away.

Julie noticed he had yet to say a bad word in the middle of his sentences, as he always did. He must feel really guilty. She straightened her back and looked him deep in the eye.

"I love you".

"Well, that's something". He smirked.

"That's what I expected you to say, Darley". Julie fell back on the seat, annoyed at him.

Billy took her arm, resting on the top of the table, in his hand. He turned it, so he could see her veins, it was easier now with the paleness of her skin. With his other hand, he traced them with his index finger.

Julie chuckled. "Are you gonna bite me?"

He looked up puzzled at her. Billy obviously hadn't read Twilight and Julie was sorry she had.

"You're gonna get well soon." He said with a low, rusky voice.

"Of course I am, Billy. Hey, I'm not quite delicate as you might think."

"That's not it. You got the Darley blood in you now. We have a natural way of surviving through shit."

Julie stared at him, his words ringing in her head. She had no idea why she hadn't realized earlier. He had been her donor. Billy Darley, the dangerous gang leader, had, once again, saved her. Her jaw was still hanging when they were interrupted.

"Julie, I need to talk to you. Now." She slowly turned her head to the side. Dan was standing there, pretty much in the same clothes he had been in since visiting her in the hospital. She guessed he hadn't packaged much.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Her eyes flickered to Billy, who had already stood up.

"What the fuck?"

"Man, I suggest you don't throw a fit. I just need to talk to Julie, alone".

"The fuck you are, you son of a bitch. Get away from my woman".

The dinner was dead silent. You couldn't even listen to the noises that normally came from the kitchen. Every single person was looking at them. Julie smiled, totally embarrassed. They were going to destroy this place.

"Ok…" She got in the middle of them. "This isn't the place or the time. Please, stop".

"Get back, Julie". Billy took her shoulder and started to pull her back, to protect her and hide her behind himself.

Seeing that, Dan grabbed his arm. "Don't manhandle her".

"Get your fucking hand out of me!" Billy yelled and released Julie, so he could punch Dan.

"OW!" Julie yelled and fell down on the seat, her eyes tightly closed.

Both men turned their attention to her.

"Julie!" Dan ran around the table and hurried to her other side, since Billy was already by her left.

Julie peeked. "Are you done?"

Billy glared at her, but Dan laughed.

"Whatever you have to tell me, you say in front of Billy, Dan".

Billy buffed and Dan rolled his eyes. This was so ridiculous.

"You heard her, spill motherfucker". Billy dismissively said.

Dan had had enough of this little gangsta wannabe. "Dude, chill out. I'm gay, I don't wanna steal her from you and make her my sex slave!"

Julie left out a long breath, she didn't want to push Dan so far to him to say it out loud to Billy.

Billy stared at Dan, not sure if what he had said was only bullshit. Apparently he got that reaction a lot from people, he had a ready-to-go answer.

"Try living with guys your whole damn life when you already felt different. I learned pretty quickly about what that was and how to hide it."

"I don't buy this crap", Billy declared. Not that he had been around gay people that much to know, but Dan surely didn't look like one of them.

"Billy, cut it out. It is true, will you stop pushing it?" Julie was annoyed.

He simply shrugged and fell back on the seat as a response.

"Go on, Dan…" Julie encouraged.

Dan glanced at Billy, who was now looking past Julie, out of the window.

"Julie, you need to leave him and come with me."

Billy's head snapped up and he opened his arms in disbelief, expressing his indignation at that statement. This guy could be a faggot, but he for sure had both balls to say that to her right in front of his face.

Then Dan addressed to him; "I told you I wanted to speak to her in private."

Billy buffed. He trusted Julie not to leave. She had promised, right? Fucking right.

"I'll be outside." He grunted while sliding off the seat. He acted like a child and Julie laughed inside. He was totally taken aback by Dan's reveal.

"Dan, you know this is useless, right? You didn't have to put yourself out there for some lost cause." She said before sipping her Coke.

"I had to try and do it for you. Julie, I know you love the guy and all, but what kind of life will you have? What can he give you?"

"Dan, I know who he is. This is so old. I'm sorry, you know how much you mean to me, but I won't explain myself to you."

"I don't want an explanation, Ju. I want what's best for you and I just can't see that for you when you're beside him. It's weird, you are at the same time wrong and right." She remained in silence. "He kills people."

"I'm aware of that." She got in a business-like position and didn't run from the subject as he had expected her to.

"And?"

"I don't know, all right? The only thing I can tell you is that I'm at home now."

Dan looked at her. He knew she had never really called a place her home before, she never stuck around enough. And now she did, with this guy. Hell, she never made it easy. And then he smiled at her, part of him happy and part miserable. He had done what he could. Dan got up and stood by her side, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Take care of yourself."

Julie threw her arms around him and hugged his middle. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Whenever you need, darling." He answered before grabbing his coat and heading out through the back door.

Julie looked outside. Billy was leaning against his Mustang, smoking his sixth cigarette. But she didn't know that. Julie also had no idea he had been watching them this whole time, he only turned his head when he saw Dan leaving, so she wouldn't catch him.

She took the money from her purse and paid the bill, ignoring the questioning eyes from the cashier. She had been sitting with two men and she had to pay the bill?

Julie also used the back door to exit and walked up to Billy, who had just thrown a cigarette butt on the floor and smashed it with his right foot. Without a word, she hugged him tightly. He didn't say anything as well and just embraced her back, not sure of what that meant. Julie welcomed the heat that came from his body.

After a moment Billy heard her giggling against his neck. "What?"

"So you are my husband?" She found that thought so amusing that a carefree laugher left her lips.

"It was the only way they would give me some information on your case". He excused himself, he thought that was something to be ashamed of.

"I think it was cute, Billy." She smiled, teasing him and Billy rolled his eyes, feeling like an idiot.

"Cut that shit out, Julie."

She laughed at him. "Take me home, Billy." He liked her better when she talked like that. He took only a moment to look her deep in the eye before taking her head in his hands and kissing her deeply.

"You saved me. Again", she said when he rested his forehead on hers.

"I needed to save you so-", he stopped himself before more than he would like to. So you could save me, was what he wanted to say but didn't.

"What, Billy?" She whispered before he straightened up he was about to move away from her but she grabbed her arm, making him to give her a stern look. "You know you can talk to me."

He shook his head. "It's rubbish. C'on, let's get you home. Get in the car." He tried to soften the order but Julie could notice it.

…

He tried to remind himself what the fuck he was doing there, but he just couldn't. Billy Darley looked at all those aisles and then looked at himself- so out of place. Then he looked ahead, she was picking onions while he took the cart around.

People stared at him, some dared out of his way. The security guard's hand went for his gun as soon as his eyes laid on his figure. He then took Julie in and he relaxed. No one reacted to her and she didn't have to watch her very move, like he did. She didn't breathe out danger, though he knew she was no porcelain doll. She could just be there. It must feel good.

"Babe!" Julie called him.

An old lady furrowed when she saw who "babe" was. Billy left the cart behind and walked up to where she was. Julie meant to say that he should have brought the cart with him, but she never had the chance for he glued his lips to hers, giving her a breathtaking kiss. They were in the middle of the vegetables section in Wall Mart and she was holding a bag full of onions.

The old lady walked away giggling. There was something about that couple. They looked so different apart, but together they were something else. You don't see that anymore, you don't feel that energy. Nowadays she felt people got together just to not be alone, settling down for just about anything. That was mistake.

That man made her to remind her of her Lucas. When they first met, years ago, everyone judged him for the pinup tattoos he had on his arm, before knowing he was a doctor in the Marine. Perhaps this lad was in the army and also fought to defend this country? He had that hardness in his eyes. So she was happy he had found his safe harbor, like herself once was for someone.

"What was that?" Julie asked while Billy still held them together.

"Are we ready to fucking go?"

"After we pay for all the stuff we got, sure." He restrained himself to merely roll his eyes at her.

They got home and found the apartment empty. According to Billy, Joe was fooling around somewhere. Julie meant to unload the groceries but Billy snapped her hand away.

"They just released you from the hospital. You wanna go back hissing in pain?" He was angry at the fact she wouldn't stay put. He shouldn't have agreed to go shopping, but hell, he knew his place was empty.

"It doesn't hurt like that, Billy." She rolled her eyes.

"No, Julie. Go lay down or something."

"I spent two weeks in a bed, the last thing I wanna do is to lay down!" This situation reminded her of when her father used to scold at her over some misbehave.

"Go!" He said with a harder and louder voice, pointing to their bedroom.

"You suck, Darley." She snickered at him before slamming the door behind her.

…

"If you buff one more time, I swear to God I'm gonna lock you in your own freaking car, Billy!" Julie had stopped walking and turned to glare at him.

It was a brand new day and early. They were at the bus station. Julie was there to say goodbye to Dan. Billy, to drive her around, since he claimed she shouldn't do it by herself yet. Ok, part of him also just wanted to make sure she wouldn't hop in that bus with the faggot. Either way, Billy wasn't happy with that situation and made sure to make it clear to Julie.

Billy simply stared back at her in response to her threat. They walked until they reached gate 7, Julie leading the way. He stood by a pillar and encouraged Julie to go ahead without him with a nod when she finally spotted her friend. She peaked at his lips and quickly walked to meet Dan.

"Julie!" He exclaimed when he saw her, opening his arms to welcome her with a warm hug. "I see you brought your watch dog along".

She glared at him. "Long story. I'm here to say goodbye to you."

"I'm glad you came." They embraced each other once again right when the bus driver called the passengers in, it was time to leave.

"Love will kill you, Ju." Dean whispered in her ear before he let go of her. It was his last attempt to put some sense in her head.

"Chances are". She answered with s smirk.


	9. Just Tonight

**I just want to thank all the reviews and the whole favoriting (lol) thing. I really appreciate that! And I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been busy and added to that, Garrett won't stop giving interviews and I have to translate them all to post on Hedlund Brasil (tell all your Brazilian friends about it!). **

**I still am on a Jack mood, so it was kinda hard to force some Billy out. But then I started listening to The Pretty Reckless (I'm really surprised at her) and it got me into this weird mood. I had not meant it to be like this, but it happened! Let me know: should I have reined Julie in or was I right to let her feel what she was feeling? ;)**

**PS: I'm too sleepy to read through the chap looking for grammar mistakes. Sorry, I just wanted to update for you guys asap.**

**Chap. 9 Soundtrack**

The Pretty Reckless- Just Tonight

The Pretty Reckless – My Medicine

Trading Yesterday – Shattered

Natasha Bedingfield – Pocketful of Sunshine

**9. Just Tonight**

Julie lied on the floor, watching the light that reflected on her watch's glass and sent a ray on the dirty wall. The carpet she was on had a stomach-turning stink, no one had washed it since it was bought, or stolen. And only God knows how long ago that was.

She looked up to the ceiling, there was a crack that went from the left to the right, consuming nearly the whole distance between the walls. She had never noticed that whole living here. It had been what? Five months? A year? She lost track of time. She did realize that it had been two weeks since she was released from the hospital.

Four days after she showed up to work and her manager was there, waiting for her. Julie had been fired. Ally and Kris cried silently, there was nothing they could do. Her manager also seemed to be choked up, but she had to do this. Julie Lane had spent more time out than working. Half of that time she was in the hospital. She had no idea what the girl's problem was, but as much as she liked her, this was a business and she needed to keep it. Julie could still rent the apartment upstairs, if she wanted. But now she was unemployed, so they canceled the deal with no fine. To say the least, instead of calling it just cause, her former boss made it look like cuts needed to be done on the staff, so Julie would be able to get some money. And after it all, Julie still had to thank her.

She packaged the belongings she had left upstairs and put them inside her car. Kristin and Allison tried to help, but Julie kindly dismissed the help. She wanted nobody's pity.

But now she had no security and her only support was a drug dealer and gang lord. She never forgot that she loved Billy, but she had always, every day in her life, been able to fend for herself. Now she had nothing. She was depending on his mercy.

He loved her back, he was openly glad when she told him the news and that made her even more pissed off. That's what he had always wanted. And now she needed his water, his food, his gas and his house.

It's been two days now since those thoughts had been haunting her. She was never the one to take the beating silently, she'd always fight back. But she was tired. She could and probably would get another job quicker than expected. She was smart, schooled and good looking enough. But she just didn't have the strength to fight back anymore. She felt like her spine had been broken, just like Billy thought when she came out of the hospital. She could breathe and see, but the feeling of it all was gone, it was all a mechanic maneuver.

It's been two days since she was alone. She hadn't even changed her clothes. Billy was away, fixing someone's screw ups. She couldn't remember where Joe was. It was easier with him around. She'd look in those usually cold eyes and bring out the heat she needed out of them. And they took her in like embracing her with a protective blanket from the chilling wind. His arms had become her fortress. And without knowing, she deepened her need on him.

Billy had no idea about this. He knew she was upset about being fired and if that didn't please him, he'd have killed her boss, flat out. But he liked having her around more and didn't realize how that was consuming her inside. She was tough, but still so young. And he loved her, but was still too selfish.

Julie blinked. The sunlight wasn't being reflected on her watch anymore, it was getting dark. Darker by the minute. She needed to fix herself, Billy would arrive tomorrow. The fear of him finding her like this made her to get up from the stinky carpet and to move to the bathroom.

The air bubbles busted the surface while Three Days Grace was blasting from the speakers. She was hiding underwater. Just tonight she'd surrender to self pity.

…

"Fuck, I forgot my keys inside when I left." Billy cursed outside his own door.

"Ever heard of knocking? Julie will answer it". Bodie answered with an eye roll.

Billy didn't even consider knocking on his own door. "Jamie better fucking be in there." He breathed while knocking a harder than politely acceptable. He also never thought he'd want a man to be in his apartment with his woman. He was supposed to take care of her on those two days.

Inside, Julie knew it was him before looking into the peephole, so she ran to open the door. She looked a different person from last night's. It was like her two dreading days have never happened. She rose early and cleaned the apartment in the best way she could. Eggs and bacon were waiting for them.

Jamie was watching TV. He had arrived about half an hour earlier and it was the first time, since Billy left, that he was setting foot in Billy's apartment. Julie wanted to bodyguard. They argued and she threatened to shoot him if he didn't leave. Jamie knew Julie, so he went away and only came back to work on the cover up for Billy. He knew the deep shit he'd be into if something happened to her on his watch, but she promised not to leave the apartment. And she never did.

She threw the door open and flung her arms around the tallest man standing in front of her without saying a word. Bodie took a step back. Billy also did, to stabilize himself from the sudden weight thrown at him. He was totally taken aback, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, babe."

"I missed you." She took his head in her hands and stared into his eyes. She had been waiting two days to do that. And as she did, she saw the stone melt into a pool, the clearest shade of blue. And the blanket was wrapped around her again. He tried to kiss her, but she held him still for a minute longer, she needed that.

Bodie suppressed a laugh and walked away. Billy then pressed her against the doorway and deeply kissed her, holding the back of her neck. Her hands were still on his head, bringing him closer. She felt warmed up inside. The heat chased her demons away.

It felt nice to Billy to have her pressed against his body once again. At the moment she opened the door, just for a slip of a second, he saw a dark cloud on her face. He came to know every line on her face and what their twitches meant. The problem is that there was no twitch in her face when she opened the door, and for a second he saw there was something wrong inside her. He would have gotten worried and would have questioned her if it hadn't been quickly replaced by a bright smile that felt like truth. She probably just missed him. Billy knew how hard it had been to sleep without her sneaky hands in the middle of the night. But he was back now.

"I just made eggs", she smiled and Billy grinned back. He was hungry.

And so Julie, Billy, Bodie and Jamie all sat around the table, eating the breakfast Julie had cooked them. The whole crew would be able to eat and food probably would be spared, even with the guys eating like pigs. She was too distracted with the cooking and kept it up until she finally realized what she was doing.

"There's way too much food here!" Bodie laughed while caressing his full belly.

"Take some with you." Julie suggested and his eyes quickly dared to his leader.

"What?" Billy asked, his mouth still full.

"Can I?" Bodie raised his eyebrows in surprise and Billy merely shrugged, he didn't care.

"Sw-eet!" He smiled before eating his last slice of bacon.

"So, Jamie, was she a handful?" Billy asked while motioning with his head towards Julie. He had a smirk on his lips, meaning he hoped to hear some funny stories of them fighting or something.

"Not at all." Jamie shook his head.

"No?" He asked in surprise and then looked at Julie, who was taking the plates away. "How much did you pay him to keep his mouth shut?"

"I'm glad to see how high you think of me, Billy. I stayed in here the whole time." She answered with a weak sarcasm during the first part.

"Really?" He furrowed his eyebrows. Sure, he had asked her to do that, but she never did what she was told. "Did you miss me that much?" Billy pressed with humor.

"I was bed sick." Julie turned around from the sink and gave him an one-eyed blink.

"Ok, I think that's our cue to get going." Jamie said while getting up. "Julie, thanks for the food."

"Thanks for the vigilance, Jamie." She smiled at him, but her eyes were hard on him, threatening him in case he ever pondered on telling Billy the truth about his watch on her.

"Anytime." He smiled back, responding to her warn. He wouldn't open his mouth.

And so Billy and Julie were finally left alone. She was still washing the dishes when she felt his hands grabbing her hips from behind and pulling her closer to him, making her to squeal.

"Billy! I ain't done, yet!" She scolded him half-heartly. His move made her to spill water all over.

"You can be done with this shit later." He whispered and turned her around to him. Luckily she wasn't holding anything at the moment. She didn't have time to respond again because he was quicker and shut her up with his own lips.

Billy needed her. He didn't have her while she was at the hospital, he had given her time to recover, he had gone away, but now he needed her.

Julie was in a difficult and weird place within herself, but at the moment she felt his needy touch, she forgot all about it. She missed him.

He only gave her enough time to turn off the faucet before pulling her up on the counter. His goatee tickled against the skin of her neck. She knew that feeling all to well and it still made chills to go down her spine.

She had a button down light blue short sleeved shirt on and he ripped it open with one clean move. A button might have been detached by the sound it made, but she couldn't care less. Her white lace bra was exposed and Billy didn't waste time on admiring how nicely it pushed her boobs up, it was on his way. Before he could get his work done on her, Julie pushed him slightly away so she could rip his t-shirt off. He gladly let her slid the fabric off him, longing to feel her skin against his. Julie jerked her head backwards after Billy went for her, sucking every part of the exposed pale skin, making it slightly red at were he had gone a bit too rough.

Billy's hands went down to her hips and then to her waist and he started to undo her short's zipper. She pulled herself up so he could take it off her. To his surprise she wasn't wearing matching panties, like she usually did. These were dark blue, nearly black, with some shinier fabric, definitely not something to be worn during the day, what turned Billy further on. She saw his expression change and giggled. He looked up at her with mean eyes and a dirty smirk on his lips. He was going to make her to pay for it.

She was able to kick off the flip flops before he picked her up. She thought he was going to carry her to the bedroom, but instead he smashed her against the wall. Definitely punishment. They kissed hard while Billy kept on pressing her against it.

She then managed to make him to release her, just because he was so busy on her upper part, and she was able to guide him to the couch. She pushed him when the reached its arm and he fell down. They were fighting for control.

Julie sexily crawled up to him and met his lips with a dirty kiss, her hands undoing his belt. She finally got them off and also took off his boots. Now both were only dressed from the waist down by mere shreds of fabric. They took their time to remove those. Julie gripped Billy's wrists down, so he'd stop trying to turn around and be on top, not that he couldn't now if he wanted to, but he let her have it her way for now.

She started kissing his jaw line, down to her neck, chest and down to his stomach, taking small bites when she thought convenient, making him to grunt. She had her fun for a while before he finally decided to reign in again. He pulled her up to him and it was only a heartbeat until his knees were either on the sides of her hips. Billy locked her arms above her head, just because he thought she'd like that. Her heart was beating as fast as it could and both already had sweat running at some points of their body. The real action hadn't even begun yet.

Only after listening to her gasping for air was that Billy stopped his play and took her in his arms again. This time he carried her to the bedroom and kicked the door closed.

The acts they pulled in there were not fit for morning. The noises they made should have been muffled. The time they spent in there shouldn't be acceptable. The electricity in that room was palpable. There were a few objects broken. There was no surface in there that they haven't touched.

They were both that it had begun during the morning, so they the whole day to go on and on. Just tonight it'd be about their bodies. Just tonight they'd play with each other's demons.

…

It wasn't without reason that they both slept until late the next day. And when they woke up they had that knowing look to each other, like they were keeping a dirty secret. Only that what they did yesterday wasn't a secret, they didn't keep anything at all and to call it dirty would be an understatement.

But Billy had to hurry out to check on Joe. Julie finally remembered he stayed with that Adrienne girl to help her with some mess her step-father left behind after he died.

She was then hungry, alone in that place again and desperate for some fresh air. So she got dressed in jeans dark green t-shirt and headed out with only her wallet and cell phone, leaving the handbag behind. She got into her car and headed to a descent dinner, what she wouldn't find around this area.

A Natasha Bedingfield song started playing at the radio station she was listening to and she turned the volume up. It was an embarrassing song, but a catchy one. She had to stop at the traffic light, this was the one she hated because it took ages to turn green. Billy always just looked to see if he'd make in time before he crashed and dared in front of the cars. She started singing the song along, totally ignorant to the car that stopped beside hers. Her window was open and she got weirdly excited at the music, so she let go of the wheel and started moving her arms, dancing in the best way she could while still being sat inside a car and trapped by the seatbelt.

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of suuuunshine, I got a love, and I know that it's all mine, oooooh uuuuh oooh ooooh, wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me, do everything you can't control me, oooooh uuuuh oooh ooooh!"

She then got ready for the chorus, that's when she felt like singing louder. She clapped her hands and yelled "TAKE ME AWAAY! A SE-" Only the music had been cut before that, so she had no background to sing with anymore and her yell seemed to be even louder. She quickly dropped her arms and only then decided to look to her left, she was sure there was sure there was no one there, but she just wanted to check.

That's when she saw the guy in the car next to hers laughing at her. His torso was actually turned to her direction, meaning he had been watching her for a while. Julie was totally embarrassed and her first reaction was to slide down on her seat, both hands covering her face. That only made him to laugh harder.

It was then that she heard a voice coming through her speakers: "This is a common action of all the stations in the city, so everyone listening to radio over here is listening to the same thing right now. We are sorry we cut your song, we'll get back to it. But first, we'd like to let you know that we're declaring today the Smile day. A smile can change somebody's day for better. So, if you are stuck in traffic or stopped somewhere, look to the car next to you and smile to the person inside it. You might change his or her day for better."

Was this a prank? It sounded like they really meant it. Julie had no idea why the hell someone would do something like that, but it was a cute thing to do. So she adjusted her body in the seat and looked over to the guy who had been laughing at her. He was already waiting for her, so must be listening to a radio station or was just waiting to get another laugh at her expense. And they extended smiles. It was only a moment before they both started laughing at how stupid that all was.

"I'm Eric and you?" He shouted, but the music had been turned back on, so what she heard was: 'I'm American, you?'

She turned the volume down. "I'm American too."

"No!" He laughed. "I said: I'm Eric, and you?"

"Oh!" She slightly blushed. "I'm Julie." And then someone honked behind her, the light had turned green. She quickly waved at him, sped away and turned right.

Julie was still laughing when she parked at the dinner. What the hell was that?

Eric kept going straight, still laughing at what had just happened. He just had gotten in town and already had had this much fun. Maybe it really was a good sign. But his face hardened when he thought about the job he came here to do.


	10. So Much For

**Heeey! Ok, quick apologies: school, gym and work have gotten the best of me! Sorry! I'm dedicated to finish this story. Yes, it's kinda near the end. I need to focus on uni right now, since it's my last year, but hell I ain't leaving this undone! ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews you left me here! I really appreciate them!**

**Hope you like this! Since I haven't written in quite a while, I'm sorta afraid I lost something. Please tell me I didn't, lol! I really can't wait to know what you think about this! Lemme know!**

**...**

**Chap. 10 Sountrack:**

Audioslave - What You Are

Lady Antebellum - Need You Now

**Enjoy!**

**10. So much for**

The last week had been a tense one. She tried to cover her uneasy and apparently did a good job, not even Billy noticed. She needed to get the job done. It would hurt and at first sigh it might seem as a backstabbing, but it was for a greater good. She believed in that. She had too.

Today was the first day she could say she was relaxed. That was until her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered it with a rusky voice, since she had been awake only for the past half an hour. She felt all the muscle knots on her neck to get tight. So much for a nice day.

"Good morning, sunshine." He answered with an accent. His tone was ironic, he didn't mean to be polite at all and she new that. "Did you get what I need?"

"I got what we need." She dared to correct him and that made him to laugh.

"Good… good. I wanna see it soon. Until then, sweetie, you hide that shit. I don't care where."

"It's been take care of."

"Sure, sure. We'll meet soon." It sounded like a threat and cold chills went down on her spine.

"Ok."

"And sweetie, don't even think about backing the fuck up. I'll slice you in a million pieces if you fucking try to open your mouth, got that, _querida_?"

"Yes, I know."

She got the dial tone as an answer. She better not slip. Well, so far, so good.

She looked in the mirror. She needed more eyeliner.

…

"Oh, wow, you're a fucking vision!" Billy greeted Julie as she entered his office at the body shop.

She had makeup on, she had given special attention to her eyes, and wore a pair of jeans, classic cut, white tank top and black not-so-high heels. Her hair fell loose on her shoulders. Her bangs had grown by now. Julie probably had the simplest outfit ever and she looked the hottest. It made Billy to feel like a teenager, since he barely could control himself by simply looking at her.

She saw the look on his face. "Got a problem with that, Billy?" She asked with a playful smirk on her lips.

"Not as long as that all is only for my fucking self." He smirked back, leaning down on his abused leather chair.

"Too bad, babe, I'm heading for some job interview."

That was enough for clouds to blur his vision, he was now pissed.

Bodie saw that and took a deep breath. So much for that good day.

"What the fuck do you mean? I thought we had talked this through already." He closed his arms in front of his chest.

"We did. I told I'd look for a new one and you would not mess it up."

"That's not what I fucking remember, Julie."

"I got the memory of an elephant, Billy. Perhaps I remember more stuff than I should, one being that I lost my job because of you. I can't even afford gas anymore."

"Why the fuck didn't you just say so?"

"You know me better than that."

He buffed, he did and he hated it. He wasn't going to win this one. "Hell, fine… What do you need?"

"Someone to take me. Like I said, I can't waste money on gas and I'm almost running out of it."

Billy snorted and that made her to lock her arms in front of her chest while Billy put his behind his head, more relaxed now. That made her angry and she stamped her right foot, like a kid, making the situation even more hilarious.

He took the Mustang's keys and tossed it to Bodie, who handily grabbed it. "Go with her", he ordered.

"Hm, I was hoping we could borrow some other from around here?" Julie was kind of embarrassed to say this. "I love the Mustang but I don't think it'd make a good first impression."

Billy rolled his eyes, even knowing that she was right. She was so stubborn, she didn't have to go through this at all.

"Fine, take that dark blue Volvo, then." This time he tossed the keys directly to her, who took them just like Bodie had done.

"Thanks, babe." She took a few quick steps to give him a peak on the lips. But Billy held her head with his right hand, making the kiss deeper. Julie was surprised and had to grab the chair's arms for balance. Billy laughed inside her mouth.

"Good luck." He unwilling said when he finally letting go of her. He knew that would make her happy and that he would have a long day ahead of him, he wanted to be treated when he got home.

"Thanks!" She straightened herself up and fixed her top. "I'll call you later to tell you how it went." She let it slide that he didn't even ask where she would try to apply.

"'Kay." He answered. She blew him a kiss and waved at Bodie before going out. She took a deep breath and got into the Volvo, her heart beating a bit faster than normal.

Bodie thought that with that body of hers she could make a lot of money pretty easily, but although his mind jumped on the thought he knew much, much better than to voice it.

"Dog, can we go back to business, now?" Bodie said instead, making Billy to shove the fantasies he was just having about reaping Julies' clothes off aside and focusing on the papers in front of him.

…

Eric finally reached the building he thought it was the one. The hotel they had put him in was nice enough to not inspire him to explore around. He preferred to stay in, relax and do more indoor research. Besides, the less his face was seen around the better.

"Can I help you?" An underpaid police officer asked in with a bored tone, like they had nothing to do the whole day. As far as Eric knew about this place, they sure had a handful of issues.

He reached into his pocket for his badge and was about to show it to the officer when someone in a cheap suit came up just around the corner.

"Ah! We've been waiting for you, Mr. Danes." He extended his hand to Eric.

"You must be detective Wallis?"

The man in the suit snorted. "Don't let her hear that."

"Her?"

"I'll show you the way. You've got a lot to catch up on."

…

"Ade, come on!" Joe banged on her door and it soon swung open.

The girl had exaggerated on the black, for Joe's taste, but she still looked incredible. Her army boots were only laced to the middle. She wore black tights, black mini skit, a dark gray long sleeved shirt topped by a black Nirvana t-shirt. The upper part of her hair, the lighter one, was tied up in a messy knot, while the black lower part fell freely nearly to her waist.

"I'm ready!" She childishly smiled before taking Joe's arms in hers so they could walk together. "So, what are we doing today?"

"You done with those business you had to take care of? You know, all the Zic shit?"

"Zic left a lot of crap behind. Not in ten years I'd be able to clean my step-father's mess... Not that I wanted to in the first place." She trailed off, making Joe to laugh. "Anyway, are we going to see Billy?"

"Nah, we better not. He's kinda upset right now."

"Why?"

"Some stuff went missing from the Office…" He said casually and quickly changed subject. "I was thinking we should go get some ice-cream. I know it's chilly, but I could really use some candy."

"What stuff?" She pressed.

Joe knew better. "Ade, it's nothing, probably Heco screwing up once more. Don't worry about it."

"Maybe I can help?" She gave him a small smile.

He laughed. "I doubt it, but thanks anyway. Besides, Billy would go ape shit with you getting involved in his business. He already has a handful with Julie the way it is."

"Hm, yeah, there's that too." She said with disdain.

"You know, you really should give her some credit, she's bad ass."

"Joe, you call bad ass anyone who had the guts to look your brother in the eye." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's something. Anyway, we getting ice-cream?"

"No, I'm cold."

"Julie likes to have ice-cream when it's cold." He teased.

"Show me the way." Joe didn't notice the change on her tone as she ordered that.

…

"I'll see you tonight." The kind man extended his hand to Julie, who took it with a smile on her face.

"I look forward to it." She thanked him once again and walked to where she had parked the Volvo.

It had been easier and better than she expected. She'd be the hostess in the restaurant instead of being the one carrying the tray, as she had applied to. Julie was thankful they didn't test her with the tray, otherwise it would have been a disaster.

The place was pretty close to Billy's apartment, yet far away enough to be in a different neighborhood, so his face was nothing more than a speculation in the papers from time to time. She would only need to work during lunch and night time. That second shift was bound to cause a fight between her and her boyfriend. But Julie shoved that thought away. She had been lucky that the previous hostess had married and had to move away just last week. Right place, right time. Billy wasn't screwing this up.

She took her phone out of her bag as soon as she was inside the car and pressed the first number on her speed dial. It only rang and went on to voice mail. She'd talk to him later. She put the car on reverse and directed to her former job, she'd like to catch up with the girls.

…

Billy ignored the ringing, glad that it didn't take long to go to voice mail. "Did you find it?"

"No." Jamie shook his head, just waiting for his boss to explode.

"I don't get why the fuck are you so concerned about that, dog." Bodie shrugged. "It must be in a dark corner or something in the Office. To find it we probably gotta clean that shit up." He snorted at the idea of having someone to clean the abandoned mental hospital.

"You are right… Yeah, fuck it. I just really liked that crap. I fitted my hand." Billy answered with dark eyes and a malicious smirk. "You never know when you'll need to use it again."

He was talking about his favorite piece of metal pipe, it was great to beat the shit out of people, it had been his for years. He had last used it on Austin.

But Bodie was right, this shouldn't be the focus of his concern. Oh, man he couldn't wait to get home. He'd ask Julie to make them a bubble bath.

…

"I don't understand how you were never able to gather anything to lock this guy up." Eric shook his head at detective Jessica Wallis.

She shot him a killer look. "They are slippery and know their ways. Besides, people are afraid of them all." She justified.

He didn't buy that. "Don't worry detective, I'm here to help."

"Exactly why are you here?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Feds were a pain in the ass.

"I guess we have been doing our job so well that there's just too much free time." He winked at her before getting up from the chair where he had spent the last couple of hours looking at archives, reports and news collage. "Chill, Jess. This rat is mine."

…

Carlos looked through the window. Things have been peaceful lately. Too peaceful. He looked at the sky, whishing it would rain hard.

…

When Billy got home he yelled for Julie. He made sure to get there earlier, he had been craving for her the whole day. He was about to yell again when he heard the music coming from his bedroom.

He had just entered when she stepped out of the bathroom. His head tilted a bit back in surprise as he took her in, his eyes scanning every part of her body. She was dressed in a simple black dress, he had no idea what fabric it was made of, but it molded her curves with perfection. It ended around the middle of her tight, enough to not show too much and to make a man to push it up. Her hair once again was loose on her back, but now it had soft waves. And her makeup was carefully done on her eyes. The smokey effect screamed "fuck me" as far as Billy was concerned. Her lips only had lip gloss and it had a watery feeling.

He loved that she had done this for him, like she felt he needed and wanted it. She looked awesome but he just couldn't wait to rip that off and blur her makeup.

"Nice…" He finally said before taking his t-shirt off.

"How do I look?" She asked while turning back to the mirror. He caught her exasperation and thought that was unusual of her.

Billy rolled his eyes at her girly self. He had just stood there dumbfounded and she still needed him to voice it.

"Hot." He answered shortly and her face fell. He didn't understand.

"Fuck! I knew I had gone a bit overload. What time is it?"

"Five, why? What the fuck are you doing, Julie?" He sat on the bed's edge. His good humor was gone.

"Good, I have time to do it over again." She rushed to the sink but stopped and turned back once Billy called her again. "Yeah?"

"Explain." He ordered.

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't pick your phone! I got the job. I start tonight as a hostess in a restaurant not far from here. I also tried to tell you when I stopped by the shop to give the car back to you, but you weren't there anymore."

"Why do you need to dress like a tramp to work in a restaurant?"

He did not say that. "I'm sorry?"

"You fucking heard me." He said as he stood up and towered over her.

She could have slapped him. She could have told him to go to hell. She could have cried. She could have turned her back to him and not speak to him again.

But instead she took each of his arms and threw him against the nearest wall. Surprised by the move, he didn't resist.

"You want me to be a tramp?" She asked in a low voice and she pressed her body against his, her lips brushing against his. She was an hour early, she had enough time to calm the lion.

His eyes were fixed on her mouth while she spoke and he quickly locked his lips to hers. So much for a fight.

"I don't have much time, babe. You better work fast." She said while he kissed every inch of skin on her neck. She tried not to hate herself for saying that, he probably already did for both of them.

Whether he liked it or not, he didn't waste time on arguing over that and went on quickly getting her where and how he wanted. It was quick and intense. Just enough to make Julie want to stay and do it all over again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed his cheek. When she was about to force herself off the bed he grabbed her and kissed her deeply much like he had done earlier that day.

Without a further word, she quickly put the dress back on, added the heels that weren't there and applied more lip gloss. Her eye makeup remained the same. Her hair was messier, what made her to look sexier. Billy was the one who noticed that last one but he never said a thing.

Julie was inside her car, now with gas, when her phone rang. So much for getting early on her first day.

…

Adrienne had just came back home, she had a nice lazy day with Joe. She let herself to fall on the couch. If she was going to stay around for a good while, she better find a job. Maybe one of the boys could help her with that.

She was nearly drifting to sleep when her phone rang. So much for a peaceful night.

…

"Go somewhere you can talk." He ordered.

"It's okay." She answered.

"It's almost time, _querida_."


	11. For Sentimental Reasons

**No, you're not dreaming, this is really me updating. I want to apologize for disappearing from the Earth, there was a lot going on and I couldn't handle Billy Darley, lol.**

**I like how this chapter turned out to be, especially after such a long time. Since it's been a while I think you guys need to leave me a huuuuge and great review to make up for the lost time! Hee hee! I promise to ask Billy to visit each and every one of you when in a good mood! ;P**

**Chap.11 Sountrack:**

Dierks Bentley- Settle for a Slow Down

Hinder- I Don't Wanna Know

Nat King Cole- (I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11. For Sentimental Reasons**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes", she answered after taking a deep breath. This was it.

…

It was four in the morning when Julie got to Billy's apartment from her first shift at the new job as the hostess of this restaurant. It was a piece of cake, although her cheeks hurt after smiling for so long. Her feet felt sore as well after spending so much time in heels.

She quietly opened the door and tip toed inside, careful to not wake Billy up. She felt ridiculous and like a child. Back at the army camp she had to be extremely careful when she snaked back from her night out with the guys. The amount of drinking they did never helped, but she was a natural. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she took in the darkness in the apartment.

That moment was quickly gone as the living room's light flicked on, she was just on her way to the bathroom. She turned to face him, her nose wrinkled and her brows furrowed like she was already expecting the shouting. Billy sat at the abused couch, cigarette in hand.

She rested her figure against the door way and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Shoot", she encouraged thinking it'd be better to be done with this as soon as possible so she could get some sleep.

"I waited up for you." His voice was heavier than usual, he had been drinking. Whiskey.

Did that mean he was concerned or pissed? "I see… Well, thanks, I'm here now. Do you wanna go to bed?" She pointed towards the room.

"Yeah", he answered before smashing the cigarette butt on the floor, leaving it behind after getting up. Billy reached Julie and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you angry?" She had to ask.

He made a sound that could have been a snort. "Yeah… And too fucking tired to talk about it."

They both lied down on the bed they shared. Julie still had her clothes and shoes on, Billy was only in boxers.

"I don't think I have strength enough to get out of here to get changed", Julie said, her voice muffled by the pillow and then turned to look at Billy.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked looking right into her eyes.

"Do you need an invitation?"

"Don't think too fucking much at this time of the day, Julie", he replied before grabbing her by her waist and pulling her closer to him.

It was quite chilly, but his body emanated heat.

Billy went straight to her neck, his facial hair tickling her skin. He planted kisses down on her throat and then to her torso, until he was limited by her black dress' neckline.

He got on his knees and removed the heels from her tired feet. His mouth traveled to her calf up to her thigh. He tried to push her dress up but it wouldn't go as further as he liked and he let out a frustrated sigh, which made Julie to softly laugh.

She too got on her knees, before he'd tear apart her clothing, and showed him the zipper on her back, pulling her hair aside so he could see it. Billy reached for it but didn't open it as soon as Julie expected him to. He started kissing the nape of her neck. The zipper went slowly went down as he planted the kisses, until when the fabric was easy enough to be removed from her body.

A part of Julie's brain took in that Billy was acting almost mellow, she dared to think, which was extremely unusual for him, especially with all the alcohol she could feel in his breath. This was different and she felt a couple of butterflies playing in her stomach, not sure of what it meant.

Like Billy had said, she was thinking too much. She re-directed her attention back to the treat he was giving her and shut down the wondering process, she could use the distraction.

…

The next day, Julie woke up and found an empty spot where Billy was supposed to be. She glanced at the clock she had bought to put at the nightstand and saw that it was nearly noon, he had most likely went out to check on his men.

Julie sat on bed and suddenly a wave of feelings took over her. She didn't want to leave Billy, she didn't want to leave what they had built. But she had to. She remembered each word of all the sneaky conversations she's been having with Dan, her best friend who was in the army along with her father, over the phone.

Her old man had suffered a heart stroke and she had to go see him. He was never really present in her life, but she knew he loved her in his own way, he always kept her safe. Just like Billy. She laughed bitterly at the comparison of the general that was her father and the gang lord that was her boyfriend.

She could go up to where he was camped, this time in Kansas, visit him and then come back, but the conversations with Dan had made her realize how much she needed to let Billy go, let herself have a normal life. The past couple weeks, when she lost her job, her apartment and her independency, had been like hell to her and the worse of it all is that's how Billy wanted it to be, he didn't mind paying her living because he wanted her monopolized by him. Julie wasn't raised like that, she wasn't like that in her core. So, deep down, there would always been a constant struggle.

Julie didn't care if her father thought that what she was doing with her life was wrong, but did she really want to kick him out of her life for good? Because that's the only way she'd be able to stay with Billy Darley, due to his illegal activities. And the answer, she had come to an agreement with herself, was no. She was extremely appreciative of all the help he had given her and of all the times he had saved her life, from trouble she got into because of him, in the first place. But she lost herself in the middle of the hurricane that is living with Billy. Julie Lane didn't know who she was anymore and she needed to have it back.

She had started this new job and had received a payment in advance, enough to get her a ticket to where her army family was. Yes, she would be dishonest and not work enough for what she had just received, and that pained her, but it was the only way to get money without asking it for Billy.

She had made up her mind and not seeing Billy around made it easier on her.

Julie decided to take a shower. She'd get dressed and buy them some lunch, along with the ticket that would free her of that place in the next day.

…

Adrienne sat on the hood of a random car, waiting for the guys to be done with whatever is that they were talking about. She had been listening to their conversation closely and sometimes was able to gather enough from Joe.

The car's shift startled her from her thoughts and she looked wide eyed to the young Darley who had just climbed next to her.

"What's up, Ade?" He asked cheerfully.

"I was waiting for you to stop by", she lied.

"So, are you done with all the stuff from your dead stepfather that you had to get straight?

"Even if I spent the eternity here I wouldn't straighten up Zic's shit." She laughed bitterly.

"Well, you could spend the eternity here, you know." Joe said staring the space right ahead of him. "The Darleys last."

Adrienne gave him a charming smile, "You intend to life here forever?"

"Where else am I gonna go? I'm stuck here anyways, so I might as well figure out what to do."

"What you mean? You're not gonna follow you big brother's footsteps?"

Joe flashed her a proud smile. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. I've been trying to convince him to let me in. For real, I mean. I don't wanna be the puppy anymore. If I'm in, I make money and I can take care of business. You know, be-"

"Become a man." She cut him off.

"Yes."

"Is Billy gonna let you do it?"

"This is a touchy subject. He fucking snaps every time I ask him to let me do it. I'd ask Julie to help me out, but I doubt she'd approve the initiation act, so I have limited options."

"What's with this girl, anyway?" Adrienne suddenly changed her tone to an angry one. "If she doesn't approve what you do, why is she with Billy? I bet there are other out there who could give him much more support, someone who understands his life."

"Someone like you?" He asked bluntly.

She shrugged, "As wrong as it may sound, I'd do anything for Billy Darley."

Joe failed to notice the determination in her voice.

Adrienne glanced at her watch and was startled at the hour. She was late.

"Joe, I'll catch up with you latter, ok?" She said jumping out of the car hood.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot about my meeting with someone who wants to buy Zic's land."

"Ade, are you even old enough to handle this kind of stuff by yourself?"

"Of course I am. I can handle a lot." She winked at him and flew to the nearest bus station, holding her backpack close to her heart.

…

Twenty minutes later, Adrienne entered the fancy building. Her outfit, a mix of ballerina gone bad and skater wannabe, clearly stood out in a place where everyone was in a suit. People eyed her oddly.

She got to the front desk and declared who she wanted to see. "It's urgent!", she pressed, looking behind her back to make sure she didn't have a tail.

"Adrienne," someone called her and she turned, "I'm detective Jessica Wallis, what can I do for you?"

"Billy Darley killed my brother and I can prove it."

…

An hour latter than she planned, Julie walked to the diner near Billy's apartment. The food there wasn't the best, but it was at least cheap. They both loved the linguine pasta with garlic and oil made there, though.

Her right back pocket was heavy with the imaginary weight of the ticket that was stuck in there. She was too concentrated on her own thoughts and wasn't actually paying close attention to where she was going. That changed once she bumped into someone that felt most like a wall.

She looked up and saw a tall man with short light brown curly hair and beard in front of her. He wore casual button down shirt and sunglasses. Although he was dressed in a simple way, it stood out in a neighborhood like that, which made Julie think he was either lost or for some reason wanted to be noticed.

"Sorry." She apologized with a small smile and kneeled down to take the papers he had left fall with the knock. Although she was discreet, Julie took a good look at what it was. She noticed it was part of a file on someone. She couldn't catch the name, but saw the card with finger prints inked in red, meaning this had come from the FBI. City police departments use black ink. There really isn't a reason for that, feds just like to be different, which annoys all the others departments. This guy was a FBI agent and Julie remained cool.

"No, it's my fault. I was just standing in the middle of the way. My bad." He offered her a charming smile as she handed back his papers.

"It's ok… Are you lost or something? Do you need any help?" She tried not to sound rude, disguising her curiosity as to know what he was really doing here.

The man laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"Don't take me in the wrong way, but you don't look like someone who lives nearby."

"I think I could say the same about you." He nodded towards her, clearly checking out how her skinny jeans perfectly braced her long legs.

"Yeah, I suppose I could be lost as well." She wasn't about to tell him where she lived.

The man's eyebrows lifted up but then furrowed, as he took a good look in her face. "Do I know you?"

"Pfff, that's a pretty old pick up line, isn't it?" Julie laughed.

He laughed but continued talking. "No, I mean it. I've seen you before."

She carefully analyzed his face. She knew him as well. They had met a couple of days ago, while stuck in traffic. He had caught her singing out loud inside her car. He saw the flash of recognition in her face. "And you've seen me." He smiled.

"Yeah, I remember you know." She offered him a smile so her next question wouldn't sound so hard. "So, what are you doing here? My theory that you're lost just got stronger."

"Oh, so you do have theories about me?"

She chose not to reply and merely shrugged her shoulders, looking to the street and pretending to be embarrassed at the whole situation.

"Julie, that's your name, isn't it?" She nodded. "Julie, the American."

She honestly laughed at that, remembering how, because of the loud music, she had mistaken his introduction as 'I'm Eric and you?' to 'I'm American, you?', to which she replied 'I'm American, too'.

"You're… Eric, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"So, what brings you here, Eric?"

"Well, I'm new in town and I've been looking for a place to stay."

"Are you short on money?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that's the only reason I see why someone would decide to live around here."

"Are you short on money?"

"Gosh, what are you? FBI or something?" Julie asked pretended to be exasperated and Eric laughed hard. She only caught the edge on his laugh because she knew he was.

"More like something", he replied shaking his head, amused at her. "Look, it's around lunch time. Would you like to grab something to eat? Maybe you could show me why exactly I shouldn't pick this area of the city to live."

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm kinda in a rush to get back."

"You have someone waiting for you?" He asked, trying to be flirting with her. Julie was absolutely sure he knew exactly who she was. This guy was cooking up something to bust Billy and she needed to let him now. Before that, it was imperative that she made it clear to Eric that she really didn't have a clue of who he was.

"No, it's just me, but I'm picking up an extra shift so I gotta get ready." Before he had time to say anything else she started walking fast and looked back at him, "Fancy seeing you here, Eric", and gave him a wink.

Julie fished for her cell phone inside her pocket but found it empty. "Fuck!" She exclaimed as she entered the diner. She knew exactly where her mobile was, right beside the alarm clock in the apartment.

She grabbed some waitress' arm. "Is there a phone I can use here?"

"We have one back there", she pointed towards the backroom of the place, "but it's broken", she added as soon as Julie took a step in its direction.

"Is there a back door here?" She asked, trying to keep calm. But truth is, she was exasperated. She had to run and fast.

Just before the young woman could reply a man dressed in black gear and carrying a black automatic busted the door open and yelled. "Everybody down!".

The people who were in the place quickly did what he said. While she threw herself down Julie saw the special bomb squat logo embroidered on his arm.

"We've received a call that there's a bomb hidden in here." As he explained the situation more men dressed like him and with metal detectors entered the place and started looking for the device.

"All exists are closed. No one is allowed out." He declared.

Julie was about to pretest when she processed the information. If there really were a bomb in there, the first thing they would do was to remove the people from there. She was angry that the panic blindfolded everyone else in the room.

She looked out of the window and saw an officer talking on the phone. He was staring right at her. This was a total bluff.

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" She yelled out.

A woman who was not far away from her replied, already crying. "I'm trying to call my son, but it won't work. All I get is a dead line."

The official explained: "This zone had been shut down from everything to minimize the interferences. That way we can find the bomb faster."

Julie swallowed hard. They had her caged so she wouldn't warn Billy.

…

"Joe, go to my apartment, get Julie and then meet me at the Four Roses." Billy ordered.

Joe smirked. "The Four Roses? She's gonna flip."

"I'm not telling you to fucking guess what's gonna happen. Do as I fucking say!" He snapped.

"All right, man."

"Tell her we're not fucking staying." He added as he waved Joe out.

The young Darley took the keys to a random car and pulled out from the parking lot from the shop. He noted that the neighborhood was awfully quiet but didn't pay much attention to it, happy that he was lucky to have a decent sound system to drive away.

"Bodie, what's last night's profit?"

Billy's right arm man never got to answer. Suddenly the windows were busted and men hanging by a wire kicked their way into The Office. No one had seen that coming. No one had time to react.

"Put you gun down." Said a male voice from behind Billy's back just as he reached for his weapon. He could feel the cold metal pressed against his bare head. All his men had been taken as well. Each member of the crew had at least three men around them with automatics pointed at them.

The man smacked Billy's head down to his own desk. "Billy Darley, you're under arrest for the murder of Austin Ferrero. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

That was the only voice heard while one of the most wanted drug dealers in town was handcuffed.


	12. Under The Knife

**Surprise! Haha. I know you didn't see an update coming this soon, but well, I was inspired. Before anything, I'd like to thank those of you who, even after such a long time, keep on reading this story and showing me your support. Muito brigada! ;)**

**I go back to school on Monday, so I don't know how soon I'll be able to update again, but I'll do my best! By way, I'll be putting pictures for the new characters on the end of this chapter, if you are interested on how I vision them while writing. Let me know what you think about this!**

**Chap. 12 Soundtrack:**

Rise Against- Under The Knife

Shindown- Sound of Madness

Papa Roach- To be Loved

Don Omar- How We Roll

…

**12. Under The Knife**

"It was a false alarm, you can all go. Thank you for you patience and we're sorry for the inconvenience." A special bomb squat police officer said as the people who were in the diner started gathering their stuff that had been either searched through or just put around just so its owner would have something to do.

Now they were free to go and that's what Julie feared. If her theory was right, if this had been all an act to keep her from warning Billy that there was a federal agent around and that he might be cooking up something for him and his crew, then she wasn't sure she wanted to get out of this place at all. She was also afraid they would seize her and her brain's gear was already working at full speed, rehearsing pre-formulated answers.

Julie took a deep breath and rose from the bar stool, where she had spent the last hour. She kept on an expressionless façade, but her guts were turned upside down inside her.

She was just walking through the door when a hand caught her shoulder, making her to gasp, losing total control of her breath. A cold chill went down her spine. She had been caught.

"Are you all right?"

She turned to see Eric looking down at her, apparently concerned. That was odd. That was very odd and she couldn't help her brows from furrowing, loosing the facial expression as soon as she noticed what she was doing.

"Wow, you startled me there." She put a lighter tone on her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just saw on the news what happened here and I remembered that's the direction you were headed."

Julie didn't know what to make out of this. She was positive this guy was a federal agent and that he was searching something around here. Since this was Billy Darley's turf, it didn't take too much thinking to put two and two together. But if he was there to bust Billy and that had happened already, since she was released, then shouldn't he be locked up with the gang lord trying to extract anything and everything from him? Unless they had gone into conflict and there was no one left to sing the dirty secrets. Billy could be dead.

That thought hit her like a bomb and she felt her knees weaken as she started falling sideways. She barely noticed that Eric had caught her. Yes, she was supposed to leave him tomorrow, but that doesn't mean she wanted him dead. Julie stopped explaining her actions to herself. She didn't want Billy dead, period. He couldn't be dead.

"My goodness! You should get checked out. I'm gonna get a paramedic for you." Eric declared as he sat her on the sidewalk. "Stay put, all right?" He said before turning her back to her.

Julie didn't think before acting, she simply got back on her feet and started running like the ground behind her was disappearing. She had to get away from Eric. She had to find Billy.

…

Billy Darley passed from one side to the other in the interrogation cubicle they had him locked up in. The chair had been thrown away against the glass about 20 minutes ago. He was alone and one had yet to speak a word to him. He was clueless of his crew's whereabouts, he didn't know if they had caught Joe too and if they had found his girlfriend.

Sometime ago he had seen on the news that some stupid ass red neck drug dealer had been tipped off by his own wife because they pressured her with their kid. They made up some lame threat and the woman believed because she was blinded by fear. Now, Julie and he had no kid, but he wondered if they'd use the same strategy on her. Fuck that, he couldn't think about her right now. She wouldn't tell them shit, he knew that much and it was enough for now. His crew knew better than to open their mouths, because they wouldn't have one afterwards anyway. It was Joe who concerned Billy the most. He was eager to do something big for his big brother and that might as well be his crack point. If Joe had been caught and decided to pull an act to deviate the attention from the rest of the crew then he was about to be buried by the cops.

A million of possibilities ran through his head and none made sense. They were supposed to be all over him. He didn't even know who the fuck Austin Ferrero was, although that name wasn't all foreign for him, but he couldn't quite grasp the missing piece of the puzzle. Something smelled bad in this situation. Really bad.

…

Julie got to the Four Roses probably faster than if she had been driving. She had never run like that in her entire life and her body was feeling the exhaustion. She just about collapsed after throwing herself on the bar's door to get it opened. The noise startled the two costumers inside, a bartender and Sammy. She locked eyes with him and nothing else was needed to get the message through. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Sammy ran to help her with a sit. "What the fuck happened to you?" He asked before motioning to the woman to bring water.

"You didn't hear anything?" Julie said with a hoarse voice, nearly breathless.

"Fucking cops busted Billy and his crew." Sammy's voice had a funereal-like tone.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, shit. Holy crap. Oh my God." Julie kept running her hands through her hair. So her suspicions had been right.

"I thought you had been taken as well." He stated as handed her a glass full of water, which Julie drank in nearly a single gulp, making her to choke afterwards. "Ease", Sammy cautioned.

"I don't have time to explain. All of them got arrested?" She asked while getting up from the stool she had been placed on.

"Word on the street is that the cops got outta there fucking loaded."

"Oh, goddamnit!" She put her glass down on the bar counter harder than necessary. "I need to go!"

"What the fuck are you gonna do?"

"I don't know!" She said exasperated. "I don't have a fucking clue."

"Do you think the cops are coming after you?"

"Sammy, I don't have time for thinking. I need to find out exactly what hell happened." Julie said before bolting from there. She wasn't gonna show her face at The Office and there was only one place left to go look for someone.

…

Joe Darley was on the edge of a major freaking out.

He got to Billy's apartment and Julie wasn't there. Fearing his brother's reaction, he called her and listened to the music coming from the master bedroom. She could have left it behind on purpose but it looked like she had forgotten it. Only when he headed to the fridge to grab a beer was that he saw the note she had left, saying she'd gone to buy them some food.

He decided to wait for her to get back, so he made himself comfortable around the place. Joe turned on the TV and kicked off his shoes. He felt like he should Billy know, but decided to wait for about 15 minutes before telling his brother anything. There was no reason to make a big deal out of this. If she hadn't gone back by then, he'd call him.

The young Darley was just chilling, swapping the channels, trying to find something to watch. Too bad that the porn movie that was on was a really bad one that he had already watched. Since Julie moved in, the TV had been more disputed than ever and he'd have liked to enjoy this moment to himself. He put on the news channel for a second and seemed to recognize the place they were showing, but the channel changed before the image could really sink in. He decided to go back and nearly had a stroke.

They were showing The Office and Billy's crew being carried out. They were all handcuffed. Billy was nowhere to be seen. This could not be happening.

"Oh, fuck! Holy fucking shit! Oh, man! Oh, fuck! Fuck!" He ran to his bedroom and grabbed a pistol he kept hidden in there. If they had his brother arrested the next step was to search through his place and Joe Darley wasn't going down without a fight.

What about Julie? Did they get to her as well?

Almost as if answering his questions, the image on the TV changed to a diner nearby the apartment. The reporter was talking about some bomb threat, which sounded completely absurd to Joe. Who would plant a bomb there? The camera seemed to be on the other side from the street, Joe could see the no trespassing tape preventing a close up. Just them the camera man zooned into the place, that had front glass windows. Everyone in there seemed to be pretty worked up about the bomb thing, except a figure resting its body against the counter. It wasn't clear enough to be sure, but he would guess that person was Julie.

"This shit just got weirder. Oh man, what the fuck is going on?" He asked himself as he ran his hands through his hair.

Joe did the only thing he could think of: stay put, gun in hand. He positioned the chair to face the door and made sure to lock every other possible entrance in the place. This was ridiculous; they were probably the only ones in the neighborhood that slept with the windows open.

About half an hour went by and no one showed up. He was in high alert for any unusual noise, but nothing came up. After about 50 minutes he got up from the chair and started walking around the apartment, checking the rooms, trying to keep the paranoia in check.

He decided to really pay attention to the news but it turns out that, according to them, the police wasn't providing any information claiming that both cases were under investigation and revealing details could cause trouble. They didn't throw out the possibility of the bomb and the gang being connected.

More 40 minutes went by and Joe thought he was going to lose it. He was just heading to the bathroom when he heard a noise on the front door. Gun in hand, he quietly pressed himself on the wall and listened the light footsteps. The person's breathing was hard and tense. Joe's hands were sweating. Minutes seemed to tick by, but in fact he had been in this situation for only seconds. He decided to "man up" and face the intruder, at least he would have the element of surprise.

"Stop where the fuck you are!" He yelled, getting off the wall and pointing the gun at the front door's direction. "Fuck, Julie! I almost fucking killed you!" He exclaimed, feeling as the tension pounds seemed to be taken off his back.

His brother's girlfriend entered the apartment with a piece of wood that she probably intended to use for self-defense. She looked beaten and dead tired.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He asked while dragging her to the couch.

Julie told what had happened to her and her theory. Joe paid close attention and then told her his side of the story. When he finished his tale they both heard music coming from the suite, Julie's phone was ringing and she ran to answer it.

"Hello?" She was nearly breathless.

"Babe, I need your help."

Julie exhaled heavily once she heard Billy's voice. She had a million questions to ask him but knew better than to bombard him with them, especially in a situation like this.

"Billy, are you all right? Oh my, tell me what to do!" Her voice got an octave higher.

"Don't fucking lose it now, Julie. I need you. Do you know what the fuck happened to Joe?"

"He's here with me. We're both fine."

"Find me fucking a lawyer. I have no fucking clue about what the hell is going on."

"What are the arresting you for?"

"Murder of some fucker named Austin whatever. I don't even know who the fuck that is! I'm telling you, Julie, this is a fucking bullshit. They're trying to come up with something against us, but we've got our backs fucking covered. I ain't going fucking down!" Billy was nearly yelling.

"Holy shit, Billy! Austin is that guy who stuck me at the supermarket. Remember, during the robbery?" Julie refrained herself from stating that that was the guy he had killed because of her, her phone might be bugged, you never know.

She didn't get an answer from him and could only hear Billy's heavy breathing.

"Babe, talk to me."

"Someone fucking set me up. Julie-"

She never heard what else he had to say because the phone went dead, his time to make the one single call that he was allowed was over.

"So?" Joe expectantly asked.

"Somebody backstabbed him, Joe. He's being kept on the dark. The only thing they've said to him is that he's being accused of killing Austin, that man who stabbed me a while ago."

"How the fuck did that come back to bite him in the ass?"

"That's what we need to find out. Crap, Joe! What-."

Julie never got to finish her sentence since the front door of the apartment was busted open. Joe pushed her behind him and got ready to pull the trigger.

…

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Carlos asked, his heavy accent made it even more obvious that he didn't want her there.

Carlos Santiago, the leader of the Halls gang, was closely paying attention to what was happening to Billy Darley and the ones close to him. He didn't have time to deal with this kid now.

"You did your job, now go do whatever, _querida_." He waved her off.

Adrienne threw her bag on the floor and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I did what you asked me to. I got an evidence that Billy killed Austin, I gave it to the cops and they believed he was my brother".

"I know all that, so why are you fucking wasting my time?"

"Because I did my end of the deal, where's yours?"

"That little piece of fine ass will be eliminated in no time. Now, _querida_, what you need to understand is that I'm not explaining shit to you. Our deal was that you got Billy away for a while so we could get his crew, since they are fucking stupid and won't work without the brain. In exchange, I kill his girlfriend for you."

"You promised me you wouldn't lay as much as a hand on Billy!"

"_No me acuerdo de ter dijo esto_." Carlos shook his head in denial.

"Speak fucking English with me!" Adrienne raised her voice and in no time her arms were forced backwards by one of Carlos' men.

"You fucking listen to me, _pequeña puta_", he started getting up from his chair and got to her face, "you better figure out in which side you are. Consider my part of the agreement done and now we don't have any fucking business. You better fucking disappear or you're going down with Billy Darley and his crew."

"What? You gotta keep me for a while, Carlos. They'll kill me if they find out I'm a rat!" Her defiant tone had changed into nearly despair.

"That's what fucking rats deserve, isn't it, _querida_?" He gave her a naughty smirk and nodded to his man to get the annoying girl out of his sight.

The Halls would strike tonight.

…

A gunshot was heard and Julie jumped, gripping Joe's t-shirt on his back. She expected to find him shaking, but he stood strong, his feet apart and gun still pointed forward. He had fired and missed. Thankfully.

"Bodie!" Both Julie and Joe exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you doing, Joe?" He had his hand on his head, checking if he was bleeding but there wasn't a scratch. "Fuck, good thing you suck with that, dog."

"Julie pulled my arm." Joe blamed her and she didn't have the heart to call the truth on this, besides, there were more important matters to be discussed.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be arrested as well?" Julie asked as she saw Billy Darley's crew filling the living room.

"Some fucking weird shit is going on, man. They took us to the police station and wouldn't say shit. We only knew they had Billy on murder because we were in the same room. When we got to that shithole they asked us what we knew about it, fucking obviously we said nothing and they said we could go but no fucker knew where Billy was and if he was being released as well. I guess they kept him."

Julie told him and the rest of the crew the conversation she just had had with Billy over the phone and what had happened to her earlier in the day.

"They fucking set us up!" Jamie punched a wall.

"Who, man? Who the fuck would have the guts to do that?" Julie probably never saw Heco speaking so soberly in her entire life.

"Did Billy pass any orders on you?" Bodie asked looking down to Julie and she simply shook her head negatively. "Can you find him a lawyer?"

"I was going to work on it when you guys busted in".

"Fine, we're gonna search for some fucking answers." Bodie declared already getting on the move.

"Wait!" Julie called out. "Don't you think it's awfully strange that they were at the Office and didn't even get you guys for the drugs? They were certain that whatever they have on Billy would get him busted. Apparently they are taking for granted whatever is that they have. You guys need to clean the building. They have Billy and if that shit doesn't work out, they're gonna find some other way to keep him in. You can't give them room. Go there and clean all that crap."

The guys looked at each other and nodded affirmatively but Bodie was the only one who spoke up. "Go work on that lawyer thing and we'll check in latter."

"Ok." Julie nodded, taking her phone back from her pocket.

"Julie," Bodie called and she looked up, "here." He had handed her his gun. "Stick with this, will ya? God knows what would have happened if you depended on Joe's aim."

She chuckled and took the weapon. "Thanks, Bodie."

"Let's go, dogs!"

Soon enough it was just Julie and Joe again. She turned to him and found him smirking at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You didn't notice what you did?"

"Hm, no?"

"You called the shots and ordered them around… just like Billy." He was obviously proud of her.

"No I didn't!"

"Of course you did!"

"It wasn't like him, I didn't use the eff word." She smirked at the younger Darley, who laughed.

"How are you gonna find a fucking lawyer to defend all mighty Billy Darley anyway?"

"I've got no clue." She said while pressing buttons on her phone. "Joe, I haven't had lunch, would you mind getting us something? It could be from that sandwich place two blocks away from here."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave you by yourself, Julie."

"I'm loaded, remember?" She waved the gun Bodie had given to her.

"All right, you do look like you need some salt or else you're gonna pass out. I'll be back in five minutes."

"'Kay." She answered and waited until she heard the door being closed. As soon as she heard Joe's footsteps going down the stairs she put the phone up on her ear. "Dan, I need you to hold things up there for me." She started and then went on telling him a resumed version of what had just happened. Her trip wouldn't happen and so she moved on to the next thought.

After hanging up she took the phonebook in her hands and started calling the criminal lawyers by alphabetic order. She was already on the letter M and they either didn't want the case or they were too expensive. Julie took a deep breath and tried her best not to freak out. She felt like she was under a knife, one mistake and it'd go down on her head. Julie thought about what Joe had said to her… she'd have to call the shots.

…

"Darley, your lawyer is here." The officer announced, clearly disgusted that he had to speak to him at all. Billy had been transferred to a cell.

"Mr. Darley." The woman extended her hand to him as she walked in the room. Billy was alone. They had informed her that they feared a confront between gangs within the station walls.

The gang lord merely looked at the woman and totally ignored her hand. "Can I fucking go?"

The woman looked through the bars and checked to see if the hall was clear. It was safe enough to speak.

"I'm trying my best, Billy." She said and Billy's head snapped up, his eyes wide in surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing, Julie?" He rose from the bed where he was sat and in one long strike got to her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her up and down. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, dark blue button down shirt and black heels. The thing is that Julie also had a red wig and prescription glasses on.

"I had to come to see you." She whispered before dropping the nearly empty case on the floor and throwing her arms around his neck.

He took her face in his hands and gave her a passionate, desperate and deep kiss. "You're fucking out of your mind." He scolded her but couldn't slap the smirk out of his own face.

"Listen, we don't have much time. I can't find you a true lawyer. We're gonna have to stick with the public one."

"No fucking way. That's what they want."

"Well, don't you have anyone on your payroll or something?"

Billy stopped a minute to think. He never really needed a lawyer, the issues were always solved with violence. "There's this one who buys our stuff. He's gonna have to do it. Julie, take the guys with you and convince the man to get the fucking case. Use all means you need."

She understood what he meant and nodded before writing down his contacts.

"I need to go, they're gonna be here soon."

Billy didn't answer but pushed her against the wall, knocking her breath away. "Billy, what the hell?" She controlled herself not to yell. Julie felt his hand sliding underneath her skirt to grab her butt. His other hand held the side of her face and her neck. "Billy…" She whispered.

"Who would know you'd look godamned hot as a redhead?" He said with a rusky voice before lightly biting her earlobe and then kissing her jaw line.

"Billy, we gotta stop."

"Ask me to." He dared.

He kept her pressed against the wall and the hand that was squeezing her butt came to the front part of her body to do some more exploring. For one moment Julie forgot where she was and let herself to enjoy his touch. She was hungrily kissing him back when they finally heard a gate being open a steps coming down the hall.

Julie quickly pushed him away and fixed her wig and her clothes. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Miss Waves, your time is up." There was no more time for goodbyes.

…

"We got rid of all the shit at the Office, now what?" Bodie asked as he sat on Billy's couch.

Julie had just told the crew, that was all around the kitchen and the living room, about her visit for Billy. They seemed pretty impressed that she had pulled that off, but no one manifested themselves. Joe seemed to be on cloud nine about that. He was the one who had gotten the wig with a hooker. Julie wanted to play naïve and not know how he got acquaintance with her.

She was weirded out at the fact that Billy Darley's right arm was asking her what to do next. She was even more concerned that she knew exactly what the next step was.

"Let's roll, Bodie. We gotta pay a visit to Mr. Woolf." She said rising from the armchair, still in the lawyer clothes she had put on to visit her boyfriend in jail.

"I'm coming along." Joe declared while getting up as well.

"No, you stay." Bodie, who already was reaching for the door, turned around.

"Why?"

"Stay fucking put with the guys."

"Why does she get to go?" He wasn't so glad about Julie's role in this anymore.

"She's doing what your brother asked her to, dog. The cops don't want anything with us. Thank fucking God for that. But we don't know if they're coming after ya both."

"I don't fuckin' need to be looked after!"

"Whatever, Joe". He said as he opened the door and opened, letting Julie out. "You're fucking stayin'". The door was loudly closed, leaving Joe with no one to answer to.

"Motherfuckers." He angrily whispered to himself.

…

Julie and Bodie rode in a white Corolla Altis somebody had left to be repaired at the bodyshop. They had decided to hide the Plymouth Duster and the Mustang in case they were being monitored by the cops.

Julie had no idea where they were going, but Bodie seemed to have no trouble in remembering the way. She didn't ask.

"I'm not sure what to do." Julie declared looking down to her lap and trying to conceal from Bodie the fact that her palms were sweating. He didn't say anything.

"I guess I better talk nicely first, before, you know, demanding anything… Shit, Bodie. Why the fuck did this fall on me?" She rested her elbow on the open window and placed her head on her hand. Bodie wasn't her BFF, but she needed to talk to someone or else she'd explode.

"What the fuck did you expect by being with someone like Billy?" He snapped.

"Why the hell are you pissed off at me?" She turned to face him.

Bodie exhaled heavily. "We obviously have a fucking Judas."

"And you think that's me?" Her tone didn't hide her surprise.

"Good fucking timing." He said before tossing a folded piece of paper at her.

Julie opened it and found her ticket to Kansas. Her windpipe narrowed. It must have fallen down from her pocket when she changed clothes.

"Are you gonna fucking deny anything here?" Bodie had pulled over on the side of the road to be able to turn and stare her. This is why he had told Joe to stay behind, so he could confront her alone.

Julie did some fast thinking. She had been busted and couldn't deny the fact she planned on running away. She wasn't planning on getting on Bodie's shit list. "No. That's something else that doesn't have anything to do with Billy getting arrested. You have two options here, Bodie: to trust on my word and get going or to call my bluff and end me here and now in your boss' name. What's gonna be?"

"The hell that I'm dealing with you. Billy will want that all for himself. You listen to me, this", he pointed to the paper in her hand, "ain't gonna be kept away from him".

"So be it, Bodie. I'm not the rat here."

"What the fuck are you insinuating? Watch your motherfucking mouth." He waved his finger at her face and she did her best to not slap it away.

"I didn't say anything. Why the hell are you coming off like that on me? Dude, can't you grasp that we need to work together to get Billy out of that place?"

"Fine". He ended the argument and started the car again.

Julie hated herself for forgetting about the ticket, that had changed how Billy's right arm saw her and that's the last thing she needed right now. She didn't feel like proving herself to anyone, let alone to Bodie.

The ride was silent until the car finally came to a final stop. It was a nice neighborhood, Julie could see that much. The kind where she should be living, but she shoved that thought away. She looked at Bodie with concern and he affirmatively nodded at her.

They walked together to the front door of the office. As Julie entered she took in the fairly scent of perfume and the simple, yet sophisticated, decoration. She didn't fail to notice the security's reaction to Bodie. She didn't know if that was just by his appearance or due to past happenings.

"Can I help you miss?" The secretary asked with a polite smile to Julie before warily eyeing the man beside her.

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Geoff Woolf."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I need to urgently speak to him."

"I'm sorry, Miss. But he's with a client now."

Julie was hesitant as to if she should mention Billy's name, but Bodie solved that matter for her.

He slapped his hand on the counter and leveled his head with the secretary's, who just about jumped out of her seat. "Tell him that we've got a message from Billy Darley and that he better see us now", he nearly hissed. The terrified woman nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Is there a problem here?" The security guard intervened.

"Not at all." Julie jumped in before Bodie ruined it. "We're just in a hurry, but she's very kindly helping us." She smiled politely at the guard and the woman, who by now was hurriedly speaking on the phone.

"Mr. Woolf will see you in just one moment. You can make yourselves comfortable while you wait, I'll show you the way."

She leaded them to a fancy living room that was decorated in pastels. A big wooden door separated them from what must be the office. Julie sat down and crossed her legs, nervously playing with her skirt's edge. Bodie threw himself on an armchair and didn't look troubled at all.

"Thank you, I'll see you next week." They heard a male voice and shortly after the door was open. An elderly man walked out, he nodded towards Julie and avoided eye contact with Bodie.

"Mr. Woolf?" Julie asked to the man who had stayed at the doorway. He was tall, sturdy, with blue eyes, blonde short hair and no facial hair. He was dressed in a classic cut suit that fitted him perfectly.

"Yes, you are…?"

"Julie Lane." She shook hands with him. "Sir, we need to speak to you privately."

He got out of the way so Julie and Bodie could get into his office, which was a thoughtfully decorated as the previous room. You wouldn't think of this guy as a crack head.

"Please sit down. I was expecting to see Mr. Darley here." He stated, obviously relieved.

"Cut the bullshit, Julie." Bodie warned.

So she took a deep breath and told the lawyer the tale she had already told the other professionals she had tried via phone calls. But since this was their last resort, she was more specific in the details and even shared with him her visit at the police station. Julie was expecting his answer.

"All right."

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused.

"Like your… er, friend said, let's skip the foreplay. I know I don't really have a choice in this. But I must say that I'm glad that Mr. Darley sent you do deal with this." He ignored the glare he received from Bodie. "I'll talk to the detective and see what they have on the case. At this very moment, considering what you've told me, it seems like they were ahead of themselves."

"We think so, too."

"And it's very strange that they didn't charge the crew on drugs as well. This case might not be as hard and serious as it seems. It's their word against Mr. Darley's. Since his is pretty, well, pretty damaged, all we gotta do is bring down theirs. I'll do my best."

"It's great to hear that, Mr. Woolf." Julie shook hands with him after getting up. She looked the man right in the eye so her words would get to him, a subtle smirk on her lips. "We'd hate to harm you, or your family, in case you tried some stupidity. And between you and I, we know you can't really be brilliant without your daily fix, right? We'll be in touch."

Without further word she walked out, Bodie hot on her tracks.

"That was fucking smooth." Bodie picked at her. Apparently he had decided to shove his suspicions about her aside. At least for the time being. Julie grinned back.

…

It was nearly midnight when three cars headed to one of the most dangerous area in the whole Boston City. They silently parked near the apartment complex where Billy Darley used to live with his girlfriend and his young brother. Earlier in the day they had watched the whole crew come back and forth, meaning they were all gathered in there.

Nine men got out from the vehicles and headed upstairs. When they reached the right apartment, all of them covered their faces and took from their coats the guns they have been concealing.

One put his year to the door. Silence. He nodded to the others before kicking the door open. Before one could blink, the nine heavy armed men fired.

…

**Eric (Eric Dane):** /pictures/d/112249-1/Eric+Dane+

**Geoff Woolf (Daniel Craig): **./_


	13. Gravity

**Hey! Thank you for keeping on reading this. I'm truly sorry for taking so long to update. My life has pretty much turned upside down and some great changes are coming up, and before that I fully intend to complete this story. I recommend you to at least read the last chapter (12) so you can keep tracks on what's going on (I had to read the whole story and I hope this keeps coherent), but if you feel lazy, that's ok, I've included some references for previous happenings, so you can go like 'ooh, right!' lol.**

**Next chapter will be the last one of "Gives You Hell".**

**Chap. 13 Soundtrack:**

Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes (Acoustic)

Sarah Bareilles – Gravity (a big thank you to Si for sending me that song!)

Missy Higgins – Where I Stood

Hinder - Everybody's Wrong

…

**13. Gravity**

Julie jumped upright on the bed, sweat dripping from her forehead. She heard the shots. They were camped close enough to Billy's apartment to hear the machine guns going off. She looked beside her, where Joe was supposed to be sleeping on the mattress on the floor. He had heard the monstrous noise as well and sat with his back rested against the cold wall of Ashley's room, in Baggy's apartment. Ashley, his sister, was off to California on vacation. Lucky her.

They were all in the same building. It was Bodie's idea. At first Julie tried to fight against it; it was too close to any of them to be able to rest in peace; not that they would have anyway, with their boss being locked up. But as Bodie explained to Julie, it was like when playing hide and go seek and you'd hide as near as possible the catcher, so you'd be able to save yourself first when he went off to search for the others. That metaphor startled Julie since she'd have never taken Bodie for someone who used to play hide and go seek as a kid. That until he added: "We used to play with knives. We'd find and stab you for blow." Oh.

"We're gonna need to buy a new couch." Joe whispered in the dark.

They were in Ashley's room while the others were packed in the kitchen and in the living room. "It's for your own protection", Baggy had said. Julie knew that because of their committed to Billy they were bound to give their lives for her and Joe if the enemy ever found out were they were; right under their nose.

"I think you're gonna need more than that, Joe." She replied with a hoarse voice. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Julie was tired, stressed out and nearly suffocating in that small closed room.

Joe didn't say anything back to her because they could now hear steps on the stairs, as if a small army was galloping down the hall.

That was it, they had found out where they were.

…

"_Ninã_, I'm gonna tell you this _just_ this once because I'm in a good mood today: fuck-off." Carlos Santiago, the newest ganglord in command of the Halls, barked at Adrienne's face.

He had already threatened to kill her if she pressured him to keep his end of the deal again. But she had seen Julie walking around. She didn't seem all right, but she yet had too much… life in her, color in her cheeks. And worse: Adrienne knew she was helping Billy. She was the one supposed to be doing that, but she couldn't make her triumphal heroine entrance if that woman was still in the picture.

No one would ever find out what she had done. The cop swore that her identity would be kept under court secrecy, due the dangerousness imposed by the defendant. Billy Darley would never know the part she had in getting him arrested, but he'd see how she'd set him free; if only that skank were to disappear out of the face of Earth as in right _now_…

"Carlos, I need her gone. Today." She tried to keep her voice steady.

Adrienne had no idea that Carlos' men went to Billy Darley's apartment to massacre the whole gang and the girl. She also had no idea that they came back with empty hands. Not a single head was laid in a silver plate, so he could admire the fall of that crew. No one knew anything. No one had seen anything. That made Carlos pretty upset, but he yet held on to the good feeling of knowing that they were headless. It was just a matter of time. And truth to be told, cutting the girl lose would be a pretty good blow on them, and without Billy out to retaliate it'd just a too much of an opportunity to pass.

He buffed. "_Todo bien_. I think I do need to relief myself from some tension, anyway. The bombshell will explode today, all right?"

"Perfect." A smirked played across her lips.

…

"Ms. Lane?" Geoff Woolf, the lawyer that took over the Billy case- not so willingly, called for her attention.

Julie drifted off while she remembered those agonizing moments back at Baggy's apartment. The men seemed to take forever to walk down the hall. She could hear the shouts, the cocking of the guns, the here and there gun shooting. Damnit, she could even hear Billy's men hard breathing in the room next to where she was. She couldn't see them, but she could imagine them holding position, the weapons of theirs in hand, ready to use.

Julie had already been in the most bizarre and dangerous situations one could ever imagine, but somehow she always had the upper hand or a way out of it. Last night it all indicated to a checkmate, until the noise slowly faded. Even so, they all took their time to even resume breathing, let alone move.

Billy's crew wasn't scared as she was, but they weren't stupid enough to face the enemy gang without their leader and in disadvantage of territory, armory and men power. They weren't raised in the army like she was, but they knew their strategies.

After about 20 minutes of silence, Heco was selected to scout the perimeter. Clean. They had missed Julie and the guys last night, but that sure didn't mean they'd stop hunting.

"Huh?" Julie tilted her head up.

Geoff gave her a polite soft laugh. "Have you been listening?"

"No, sorry. I drifted off." She shook her head and saw the look Bodie gave her to shut her up. She did want to talk to someone about how she was felling and how bad she just wanted to get away from all this, specially with her sick father needing her back in Kansas, but she knew better, he didn't have to do that, so she glared back at him.

The lawyer fatherly smiled at her. He could see that she was a good young woman, probably had the right upbringing, so he couldn't put his finger on what made her to have anything to do with Billy Darley, since she didn't look an addict like himself. But something was up there, because no one in their right mind would stand up for that gang leader right when they'd be free from him, who was spared from the rest of the world by steel bars.

Geoff put that thought aside, it wasn't his business. Although he very much appreciated Julie's presence instead of Billy's, he didn't overlook that the king's right arm man was now hers. So the lawyer went back on reporting his visit to the police department and what was going on.

"The police got Mr. Darley arrested under the accusation of murder. Supposedly a key witness identified him as the murderer of a relative and provided strong evidence to the crime. His or her identification is being kept secret because they think Mr. Darley offers a great deal of danger to this person." Geoff's tone left little doubt about what he thought of that matter. "Not only that, but he also offers a great deal of danger to the people of Boston, so his fine has been pined to one hundred thousand dollars."

"WHAT?" Julie and Bodie exclaimed at the same time.

"That's outrageous! They can't do that!" Julie knew she was wrong before she said the words, but she just couldn't believe it. Nobody had that money to bail Billy out. "They locked him up there and didn't say a word for a whole day."

"They took him in for questioning. He obviously didn't say anything, but apparently his fingerprints matched the supposed murder weapon."

"They have a murder weapon? That's impossible. Billy never leaves his gun behind."

"I didn't say it was a gun, Ms. Lane. The detective wouldn't tell me what it was, either. And added to that, they got Billy under dealing charges."

"The Office was clean when the fucking cops busted the place." Bodie argued.

"That's why you and the rest of the crew have been cleared off. You were classified as users, only Mr. Darley was labeled as the dealer."

"But that's what I'm fucking saying, there was no ware there! We were counting the money from the last night."

"Well, then I'm sure we can clear him off this charge."

"Correction: YOU will clear him off." Bodie's hand flew to his waist and Julie's hand snapped to stop him. Geoff Woolf nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Yes, yes. That's what I meant, hm, sir. We have a pre-hearing coming up, so…" He mumbled as he ran his hands on his tie, trying to smooth an invisible wrinkle.

"The murder charge… they have the weapon and the witness, right?" Julie tried to be efficient.

"Yes."

"Even if they prove that this weapon, whatever it is, has Billy's prints, can they prove that he used that to kill someone?"

"That depends on the reports of the witness and how reliable he or she is. The body was supposedly burned."

"No body, no crime, right?"

"Yes, but there's still an investigation underway. Ms. Lane, where are you getting at?"

A chill went down her spine for she knew what they had to do to stop this investigation. Without an investigation they'd have to let Billy go and the file would be archived with the other cold cases.

Julie looked at Bodie. "We need to find that witness." She couldn't bring herself to say what it needed to be done after that.

…

"One hundred thousand dollars?" Joe exclaimed. They were all gathered at the gang's usual spot at the Four Roses . Except for Heco and Tommy, who guarded the bar's front and back door to guarantee safety to those who were inside getting to know what was going on with Billy from Bodie and Julie.

She shook her head to confirm what Joe thought was wrong. Her brain was spinning, trying to think of some way to find out who that witness was. She started rewinding the events of that afternoon when the police got Billy; she being trapped at the deli under a bomb alert, Joe going to look for her, the crew assembled at the Office… Billy never shared that kind of information with her, but she knew he kept his shit close to home, meaning that if he had ended someone, he'd have done it at the Office itself or nearby. The only people who had access to that place were his crew.

They either had a rat in their midst or someone else managed to sneak in. How could someone sneak in that place? Julie leaned towards the first option, but didn't really believe in it. She was missing something.

Maybe she should think about the victim. Yes, Billy Darley had more enemies than one could count, but someone had plotted this whole thing and handed his ass to the cops. If this was a gang issue, why would they have the police involved? This wasn't all on one gang. They had gotten in bed with the cops. Only some other gang lord would have plotted this, since no one in the neighborhood would have the guts to hand in Billy Darley.

God, this was messy. Ok, so, the victim… Who was Billy's latest confront? Hell, the ones she knew were all a blur in Julie's mind, she couldn't quite put them in order, but suddenly his face flickered in her mind as she felt the twitching of invisible stitches in her belly… Austin. She had asked for his head after he stabbed her and put her in a hospital week and weeks. Although she was quite sure Billy wouldn't literally give her his hand, she was positive that he was six feet under by now. Maybe, just maybe, he was the victim in question. She had a little private search party to put together, but first she needed to head to see Billy, since the lawyer had arranged for her to visit him.

…

Julie tied her hair up before raising her arms apart so the female officer could search her.

"You're good to go." The fairly young woman said in a professional voice. She was probably bored out her mind.

Julie was expecting to see Billy through a glass, but he waited for her in what looked like a picnic table in a white walled room. She stopped on her tracks as soon as their eyes met.

Probably for the first time since they got involved she got a good look at the thug that Billy Darley was. There, in that place, dressed in plain white t-shirt and gray pants, his tattoos remained the same, his goatee had grown a bit and his hair was starting to show- it was like that before he got arrested, but this whole scenario had an impact on Julie that she did not see coming.

And she had yet to be surprised by the first words that left his mouth. "What the fuck are you standing there for?"

She furrowed at his cold tone and got in motion to sit facing him. "How are you doing?"

"Fucking fantastic. Why the fuck aren't you doing a damn thing to get me outta here?"

"What are you talking about, Billy? I got you a lawyer, we're working on things." She tried to reason with him, leaning towards him and speaking with a soft voice.

"Why the fuck is it taking so long?" Billy Darley was a lion trapped in the zoo and Julie lost her patience.

"Billy, you are being charged and investigated. We can't release you in a blink of an eye. Everybody is trying their best to get things in motion and fast. I know this isn't easy on you, but goddamnit, you're not the only one going through it!"

He stared the brick table for a while before meeting eyes with Julie again, this time his range seemed to be controlled and Julie thought she saw a hint of warmth in there. "I miss you."

His voice pierced through her heart. She really couldn't let him to lead her into his gravity zone again. She couldn't be the Moon to his Earth anymore. "We all miss you, too." She managed to pull a hair strand from her eye, so her hand would conceal the lie on her expression. "We're gonna get you out." She then leaned closer to him. "I need to ask you something." She whispered. "Who was the last person you killed?"

Billy's head snapped backwards, since he had leaned closer as Julie had. "What kind of fucking question is that?"

She motioned with her hand for him to come back closer. "I can't explain much because I'm not sure of it myself, but was Austin your last one?"

He gave her a cold stare before nodding.

Supposed victim. Check.

"How is that supposed to help me?"

She ignored the question, trying to connect the dots inside her head. "What did you use to kill him?"

"I'm not having that fucking talk with you, Julie. What the fuck are you doing?" He angrily, but lowly, barked at her.

And Julie totally lost it. She grabbed his t-shirt collar and put his ear closer to her mouth. "I'm going insane trying to get you free, so please answer all my questions, because I'm about to do something for you that will hunt me for the rest of my life. But I'll do it because it's for you and in name of everything you mean to me. The police trusts on only one witness to convict you, that means I need to find this person and kill him or her, whoever it is, so you can be free. So any information counts. Is that reason enough for you to talk to me about this, Billy?" She roughly let got of the now wrinkled fabric and straightened her back. Julie looked sideways so Billy wouldn't see her watery eyes, but it was far too late for that concealing.

He reached for her knees underneath the table and she jumped startled before realizing he was trying to comfort her. "Julie, come closer…" She unwilling leaned in again. "Thanks for what you've been doing, babe. I know this must be hard on you."

"Must be hard on me? You're kidding, right?"

"Just listen, goddamnit. I'll tell you, but I don't want you to think about this more than necessary, do you understand?" She nodded and he continued. "I first beat him using a pipe, then I cut off his legs and arms using acid and then burned the pieces." Julie's eyes were the size of ping-pong balls. "Jules, babe, you promised to cold analyze it. Is there any other shit you need to know?"

She re-focused. "Where did that happen? The Office?" Billy nodded. "Who had access to the Office after that happen?"

"Just my crew, you know nobody else goes there."

"Nobody else at all?"

"No."

"Where's that pipe?"

Billy squinted his eyes. "It disappeared."

Supposed murder weapon. Check.

"Julie?" Billy could pretty much see her brain engines working inside her head through her eyes. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Are you positive that no one, no one at all, entered that place after that?"

"I told you already; only me and my crew. Even Adrienne, who has been there before, only came as far as the front door to wait for Joe for them to hang out. So no, nobody set foot on that place."

The last line went unnoticed by Julie. It suddenly clicked. Only one person had completely vanished after hell broke lose and Billy Darley got arrested. And that person was Adrienne.

Supposed witness. Check.


	14. Lost in the Fire

**And the finale is finally here! Thank you all who read "Riot" and "Gives You Hell", I'm so proud of them. Si, thank you for "not letting go of my foot" so I'd finish this- I told you I would, didn't I? ;P**

**I really hope you like how this ended. I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Chap 14. Soundtrack:**

Theory of a Deadman – Hurricane

Theory of a Deadman – Love is Hell

Hinder – All American Nightmare

Hinder – Everybody's Wrong

Jamelia – Beware of the Dog

…

**14. Lost in the Fire**

"You do realize what you're about to do, right?"

Julie glared at the voice's direction. She was in Geoff Woolf's office restroom, clipping in her body the hidden microphone. Yes, she was fully aware of what she was about to do. She was going to chase down Adrienne and get her to admit that not only she wasn't Austin's sister, but that she also lied about Billy killing him. Not that he wasn't guilty; he was, but she couldn't be the one telling that to the police.

It didn't make much sense to Julie. As far as she was concerned, the girl was mad for Billy, so she couldn't quite understand why she'd backstab him like that, if that's what she really did because, after all, Julie was taking action based on what she could gather from what she knew and what Billy told her. She better be right.

The tricky part was to keep Billy in the dark until she had some proof, but she managed to keep talking to him during the visit and promised to do her best to get him out of jail.

Julie opened the door. "Do you see anything?"

The lawyer scanned her body; it was for a better good, she said to herself. "Looks invisible. I'd almost say you've had some practice with this."

"I'm not really the kind who plays hidden."

Geoff walked around his desk. "If you don't mind me asking… Why are you doing this for him?"

Julie kept her emotions well hidden and responded in a business-like voice. "I do mind, Mr. Woolf. I also have a problem with me being a mule and doing your job, but we don't have another way around it, do we?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I was jus-."

"I know what you're trying to say." Julie cut him off. "I appreciate your concern but it's unnecessary. I know exactly what I'm involved in and I'm not backing off." After all, Billy was in this because she messed with Austin in the first place. Suddenly the image of him stabbing her during that supermarket-robbery-gone-wrong filled her mind. The scar, now barely visible, twitched- or so the thought. She needed to do this last sacrifice for the man who took her to heaven and then dragged her to the lowest place she had ever been, so close to hell that she could only hope to not burst into flames.

…

"Are you sure about this?"

Julie could do nothing else but have an anger spasm. What's with everyone questioning her actions today? But she had to quickly hide it.

"Joe, I'm just gonna see if she needs anything and update her on Billy's situation." She sweetly replied to the younger Darley, concealing her true intentions. Joe had just dropped her in front of what was supposed to be Adrienne's house.

"It's just weird, you know? You caring for her all of sudden."

"Don't be stupid, I couldn't care less about her. But I know she means something to you and your brother, she's part of your history. So I guess it wouldn't hurt to be civil." She shrugged and Joe grinned at her. "What?"

"You're a damn good woman, Hottie. Billy is a lucky bastard."

She had to laugh. "Don't let him hear you talking like that."

"Yeah. So, I'm supposed to pick you up in half an hour, right?"

"Yes. Don't forget to bring Bodie and some other guy with you."

"Why?"

So if Adrienne set something up for her she'd have a back up. "We're going somewhere else after this."

"Okay, then." Joe dropped the subject just like that and drove off. That's why she asked a lift from him and not Billy's right arm man, Bodie, who, on the other hand, was far handier with a gun if asked to.

Julie looked up at the beaten two-story house. The painting, that once was probably baby blue, was peeling off and a rotten smell came from the wooden door. She looked away, sucked in a long breath and knocked on it, cleaning her hand on her pants afterwards just before the door swung open.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Adrienne barked, clearly trying to conceal her surprise.

"I came to talk to you about Billy." Julie decided to skip all the pleasantries and go straight to business, but she kept the innocent façade she used with Joe.

"I have nothing to talk to you about, let alone anything about Billy."

"Perhaps you do. I bring a message from him." Oh, there goes another lie.

That sentence had the expected effect, though. Adrienne's expression smoothed for a second before she put the bravado mask back on.

"What is it?"

"You don't expect me to talk about that kind of stuff in the middle of the street, do you?"

"I guess… Come in."

The interior of the house was even worse than the exterior. Its latest cleaning was dated from at least two years back and Adrienne clearly didn't care. Julie followed her into the living room and gulped before sitting down on the nasty couch.

"Nice place… Does anyone live here with you?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

Julie pretended to be embarrassed about what she was about to say. "I went to visit Billy two days ago… He's… He's acting weird."

"What do you mean?" While the Billy subject was on the table Julie had all her attention.

"He never saw this coming… He's blaming himself for getting the crew into trouble."

"But they were let out."

"Yes. But like I said, he isn't making much sense. He's been talking about how meaningless his life is and this has got me worried. Since you know him for so long, have you ever heard him talking like that?"

"Of course, not! That doesn't sound like Billy at all."

"I know. Adrienne, I'd have never come to you if I didn't think it was important. I need a new perspective on Billy to try to help him."

Adrienne jumped out of the couch. "Why don't you just go away? That's all the help he needs from you."

Julie innocently looked up at her. "I just can't…"

"Bitch, you are going away."

"What… what do you mean?"

Adrienne pulled out a pocket knife. "Seems like I'll need to do the entire job myself after all. Billy didn't have to go through this. It's your fault! You're the one who got in the way!"

"What are you saying?" Julie also jumped up from the couch, trying to put as much distance from the knife as she could, still playing along but more concerned about her life This lunatic was now armed.

"I'm saying that you are going down, you stupid ass!" Adrienne started moving forward.

"No, please!"

"Oh. We're not so courageous now without Billy around, are we?"

"No, please, you don't understand!"

"You don't understand. You are the only thing between Billy and me. I finally became what he always needed in a woman and he'll see this as soon as you fucking disappear."

"Please, don't hurt me. You must understand…" She pleaded before throwing the bomb at Adrienne. "I'm pregnant." She felt so sick saying that particular lie out loud, but it was probably the best weapon she had against her opponent, to make her totally lose it.

Adrienne froze on spot just a few feet away from Julie. "You what?"

"That's why I came to talk to you… I'm trying to help my son's father."

Julie expected some angry reply and even denial, but Adrienne simply went straight for Julie's throat, who managed to step away in the right second.

"Stop! Stop!"

"You fucking whore! I'm gonna kill you!" Adrienne gave it another try and Julie had to escalate the couch and jump on the cushions to get near the exit. The clock was ticking. She had to get Adrienne to confess what she had done before Joe arrived.

"Adrienne, I love him and I'd do anything for him. Please, listen to me!" She pleaded.

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"He will never know. That bastard will never see the light of day. You say you love him? You're fucking crazy! I'm the one who did it all for him."

"What do you mean? I just found out we'll have a child, that's the highest consummation of true love." Julie would have laughed at herself if she wasn't so into character and driving Adrienne so crazy with this lovey-dovey talk.

"True love? You clueless bitch! You have no idea what I have done for him. We were meant to be. And since you ain't seeing another day I'm gonna tell you exactly what's going on: you are the one to blame for Billy getting arrested. How do you like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I planned it all to separate you two. He's safe in prison and you're gonna die. After that, I'm gonna work things up and he's gonna be all mine."

"You are not making any sense. What do you mean by 'work things up'?"

"Jesus, you are stupid. I called the cops on him, all right? I took the pipe I knew he had used many times before to joke around and called it a murder weapon. You remember that guy who stabbed you? I faked some papers to turn him into my brother."

"Austin?"

"You remember his name, how touching. The fucker went down just in time. Stupid fucking cops bought the whole story; so desperate to catch Billy that they barely checked it."

Ok, Julie had gotten it all on tape, so it was time to get the hell out of there. She couldn't help but be a little surprised that her assumptions were right. Adrienne was a lunatic and Boston police was slow. Great, but now her life was in danger.

Julie turned on her heels and went for the door, but Adrienne knocked her down before her hand closed on the door knob. She dropped the pocket knife and grabbed a handful of Julie's hair just to slam her head on the dirty floor. That hurt and blurred Julie's vision for a moment.

The two young women wrestled on the floor when the front door burst open.

"Holy fuck! Girlfight!" A man who Julie did not know exclaimed.

"What?" Another man behind him asked, his voice contained a heavy Spanish accent.

Julie, who at that moment had the upper hand and actually pinned Adrienne on the ground with her knee on her back, was lifted up by the first man, who smelled like dead fish.

"Let go of me!" She tried to put up a fight, but the man was much, much too strong for her.

"So you must be the famous Julie." The other one stood in front of her. His body language told Julie that he was in charge, not doubtfully of another gang.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, _querida_, I'm Carlos. I believe our little friend over here isn't happy with your presence and since we had our deal, I'm gonna take you for a little walk, what do you think about that?"

"You don't even think about touching me, you bastard."

"Are you really gonna be difficult?"

Julie didn't have time to answer. She only felt a heavy smash on her head, probably the back of a gun, and the scenario went black.

…

Billy stretched his arms out; his joints were getting stiff from the stillness. This confinement was driving him crazy. He had nothing to do but to think. His thoughts trailed back to Julie's visit, how hard she was trying to put the pieces together.

He was pissed beyond words and desperate to shoot a son of bitch, but more than anything he wished to have his woman with him. He knew he wasn't easy, the bimbos just snuck around because of his manpower and status, but little they would like to have to do with him if he was the underdog. But not Julie, she had proven herself to be trustworthy.

Locked up like he was, he could only think about her and how he would try to make things a little better for her when he go out. To say that he'd change anything would be a stretch, but Billy promised himself to be more of a man for her when they were alone.

Fuck, he needed to get out.

…

"Why don't you just let me go?" Julie asked Carlos, who was not within her eyesight, but she knew he was in the same room as her. She was tied to a chair in a fairly nicely decorated room, located in only-God-knows-where. The colors were too bright for her taste and the rope against her skin was pretty rough, it was bound to leave marks.

"My end of the deal with that brat was to kill you, but the goal here is to humiliate your, hm, boyfriend? Is that what you call Billy Darley as? Well, it doesn't matter. So, what will he do when he gets the news that his pretty little thing is with me?"

"You know that he's gonna come after you and break your legs, to say the least."

He laughed. "Not if I get to him first. How's your head?"

Julie didn't answer. Some guy with quick but not so light hands had bandaged her head, that got swelled at the spot where Adrienne smashed it against the floor.

"Well, _chica_. I'm gonna take a shower. You look like a nice girl and I wanna be a good host. We'll have our fun latter tonight."

Oh, great. So this was his idea of hospitality? Molest his enemy's injured girlfriend. Pretty disturbed if someone asked her.

Carlos crossed the room, took her head in his hands and smacked his lips against hers. He tried to force his tongue in, but Julie shut her mouth, trying to move away from him as much as she could. He finally gave up and got out of the bedroom laughing. "Good to know you like it rough." He locked the door from the outside and Julie was finally left alone.

She looked down at her tied hands. The man who did the knot knew what he was doing, but so did she. The military training was indeed handy in a time of difficulty. The only problem was that she needed both hands to untie them. She couldn't do any noise, so the guy who was bound to be guarding the room wouldn't feel the need to check on her, and she only had until Carlos showered. How long someone like him took? 20 minutes? She better work fast.

Julie bent her wrist to an uncomfortable position and started to pull it away in the same direction as the knot, painfully and slowly loosing the rope. When her right hand was finally free she heard a noise on the other side of the door and froze for a moment before sticking her hand in the loosen rope loop. Anyone who looked at it, even from far away, would see she had managed to break free and she could only hope this wouldn't call the person's interest. If that person was Carlos she was bound to pay.

But it wasn't Carlos. The man who entered the room was a skinny young boy, no doubt a distorted young apprentice.

"Mr. Santiago wants you to join him for dinner." He said barely looking at her and then left.

What part was she playing here? Belle? Elizabeth Swan? And really? How was she supposed to do to have dinner? Dragging herself on the chair? Doing a mental calculation she figured that young man would last no more than two days. And she only had about one minute, maybe two, until he realized what he had done and come back to undo the knots.

Julie's hands worked faster than ever and she was totally free in a heartbeat. She ran for the window that, thank God, was unlocked. She was on the first level of the three-story house and she once again thanked whoever was taking care of her. A quick look around showed her that only the front of the house was guarded, to not stand out in the neighborhood, and she could have a easy way out by the back, except for the barbed wire.

She took the thick cover on the bed and ran away with it, throwing it on the wire. She had never done that, but she had watched Fight Club so many times.

Once out, Julie ran for her life to put as much distance between her and her kidnapers as she could. And while she did it, she decided that it was for the best to keep her mouth shut. If Billy ever found out about this he'd go for revenge and stir up trouble, more trouble. He had already been arrested for avenging her; this vendetta she'd take away with herself and do nothing about it.

Julie ran for about five more minutes, she was fairly close to the coffee shop where she used to work, when she noticed the tribal tattooed red car passing by, Tommy on the wheel. Seriously, she'd have to pray tonight or something.

"Tommy!" She yelled and ran towards the vehicle.

"Where the fuck have ya been?"

"In the hospital. Adrienne hit me with some crap, I got all swollen, went to the hospital and got so pissed because they wanted to give me a tetanus shot that they had to tie me up." Spend some time with Billy Darley and lies are bound to escape freely from your lips.

"Jesus Christ! We went at her place and she told us you just said a bunch of meanless crap and ran away."

"Of course she wouldn't add the little assault episode. Just go, Tommy. Drive away from here."

When she got to Baggy's place all the guys were waiting for her, Joe was freaking out. She calmed them and told the same story before taking a shower and going to bed. Only when she stripped her clothes off she remembered that she had been wired this whole time and no one found out. She didn't know if it was because the high-tech wireless device was discreet or because she had dealt with dummies the whole day. Either way, after she was clean, Julie knelt to on the carpet and directed her thoughts to high above.

…

Julie was considering if she should take a knee again and start praying when the big and perfect wooden door finally opened.

She was waiting outside during Billy's pre-hearing, requested by his attorney, Geoff Woolf. If he managed to trash all the evidences, the public defenders wouldn't have a case and Billy would be cleared out of all charges for the lack of evidence.

The lawyer needed only to play the recording made by Julie, that had been edited in his office so it looked like Adrienne had accidently spilled what she had done while Julie used the cell phone, and not that it was an illegal and not authorized recording. The big issue here was if the judge would accept that and question the victim's supposed connection with the witness, who was in a separate room due the defendant's dangerousness, to preserve her identity. Billy had no idea it was Adrienne and Julie decided not to ever tell him, sparing the girl's life despite everything she had done to harm both of them.

Julie had been brought in to tell about how she had recorded the conversation and what her relations with Billy were; meaning that she lied some more. Billy had been taken to an adjacent room as well, so they wouldn't have contact.

She was about to lose it, being all alone because any of the guys would get near a place filled with cops like that court house, when Geoff Woolf walked out carrying his suitcase, his head hanging low.

Julie felt empty, something had clearly gone wrong.

Then Billy showed up behind him and God forbid, he was smiling from ear to ear. Julie jumped out of her seat and Billy literally shoved out of the way the lawyer who had just released him.

He embraced her with such strength that Julie thought the air would be knocked out of her lungs. And then they kissed; she went cautious for it, but Billy was hungry as ever. No wonder, he wanted to celebrate. Billy Darley was free.

…

Billy was in the shower when Julie's phone rang, Dan's name flashing on the little screen.

"Dan, hi." She whispered.

"Julie, you need to hurry back. Your father has been asking for you. I don't care how much of a good time you have with that man, your family needs you."

"He is my family too, Dan."

"More than your father?" She was mute. "Are you gonna exchange your father for a drug dealer, Julie?"

"No. Stop saying that."

"Then stop acting like that. You know you need to leave him behind and start living like a real person. There's an airplane ticket waiting for you, on your name, for early morning, at 2 am." Dan hung up on her without further words.

Julie buried her head in the pillow. How was she supposed to escape from Billy? It was clear to Julie that if she wanted to make it past 30 she needed to leave him. She looked down at her still bruised wrists, just yet another reminded that she couldn't stay in Darley's bubble.

"Are you ok?" His husky voice woke her from her daydreaming.

"I'm just tired." She didn't move an inch.

Billy grinned down on her. "I'm gonna threat you just right when we get back."

Five minutes latter they were in the Four Roses to celebrate Billy's release. The whole crew was there and the bimbos had clearly gathered to give him their warm welcome. The badass gang leader couldn't get enough of the attention.

Julie was totally off of it when he wasn't watching. She was lucky that he really didn't notice her funeral look when she was away from him. She needed to get out of there without him noticing, but that was impossible. And tonight was especially hard to walk away.

Billy eradiated manly confidence and damn, he was happy and enjoying himself. Although already mourning the distance she'd put between them, her craving for him also grew stronger with the passing minutes. It was when they locked eyes that she knew she wasn't getting away.

He got up and left whoever was talking to him to speak to the empty chair. Billy took her hand and they walked to his Mustang, which seemed to shrink with all the sexual tension between the two of them.

Billy had kicked Baggy out of his condo until his was fixed. And as soon as Julie and he passed through the door they were all over each other's body.

He smashed her against the wall, making Julie to groan, and secured her hips with both hands while sucking on her neck. They explored each other's body with the curiosity of a new lover but with the practice of old acquaintances. All the clothes were off before they made it to the bedroom. Whose room was this? Baggy's? Ashley's? Julie didn't even bother, but secretly hoped for Ashley's clean one. One day she'd apologize to her friend.

Julie traced Billy's tattoos with her hands and then went up to his recently shaved head. He was nibbling on her breast while she let her nails go down on his back. That's when he decided it was time for the foreplay to be over and she was glad for it.

Julie had forgotten. She had forgotten just how he filled her in and how they could sync their movements. She had forgotten how loud she could scream his name and how nice it felt to hear him moaning hers. She had forgotten for how long they could keep on going.

…

She woke up with the sound of her phone buzzing. She quietly managed to sneak away from a heavily asleep Billy and made it to where the device was, somewhere between the living room and the kitchen.

It was a text from Dan asking if she was on her way to the airport.

…

Julie knew she had made the right decision, but she couldn't stop herself from crying because her heart felt heavy and empty.

The airplane was dark and silent, she was probably the only one awaken. She promised to savor Billy Darley's image until when the plane touched ground again, then she would move on. Right now, she couldn't bear to close her eyes. Every time she did the words she left to Billy would play in her mind.

"Dear Billy,

This was the hardest decision of my life. What you have done for me no one else will, but no one else will also do the kind of things you did to me. Please know that I don't regret a single minute and you have been, by far, the most memorable experience of my life. I love you too much, that's why I need to go away. I need a normal life for my own sake and for yours, you can't keep on getting hurt trying to protect me. You can't protect anyone in this life, not even yourself.

I have never loved a man like I did you, so, please, let me go.

Always yours,

Julie"

Billy threw the note aside after reading it three times, like he couldn't believe what those words meant. It was a slap on his face. He waited for her to burst in, laughing at how mad he had looked, but that never happen.

When reality finally sunk in, he grabbed his jacket and headed to the Four Roses, where his crew was still gathered. Billy felt nothing but anger, nothing but desire to kill, to cause pain on someone.

When he got in the bar felt silent, like they could sense how pissed off this dangerous man was. On his way to the back room he smashed a glass full of beer on the wall. Not even Joe dared to open his mouth, but Billy looked straight at him.

"Get the fuck up, Joe. All of you. Let's go."

"What's going on, Billy?" Bodie had the guts to ask, but got ignored by his boss, who kept glaring at his young brother.

"Joe, it's time for you to become a fucking man. It's time for you to be one of us."

The End


End file.
